Night of the Living Dead
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Relaxing in a bar one night, Inuyasha encounters the seemingly impossible. Will he and his friends survive, or fall to the hordes of undead? Modern Day. Thanks for reading and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Night of the Living Dead. It's an Inuyasha fic, modern day so no Tetsuiga or anything like that. I don't own Inuyasha or any George Romero creations, nor anything associated with them. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and please review!!!

Inuyasha kicked back the last of his drink, the Captain Morgan's rum and coke sliding down his throat. He set the drink down on the counter and his glass was joined by the glass of the ookami youkai sitting next to him a second later. The wolf looked at the dog hanyou, and couldn't help himself. He leaned over and lightly, playfully nipped at the other male's neck once. Inuyasha growled lightly and leaned away, though he was still grinning at the wolf demon.

"Settle down, you flea bitten wolf."

"Hey, I don't have fleas." Kouga gave a fake hurt look, getting a laugh out of Inuyasha.

"Ugh, I gotta go. Work's gonna come really early tomorrow I'm sure."

"Can I get a kiss first?" Kouga jokingly asked. Inuyasha replied by leaning over and pressing his lips to the other's, running his tongue across the wolf's lips. After a second he pulled away and got his wallet out.

Inuyasha got up and threw a bunch of twenty's on the bar before walking out the heavy oak doors. As he walked out, he was approached by a drunk. The guy started shuffling towards him in the dark area outside the bar.

"Hey, are you okay buddy?"

Getting only a moan in response, Inuyasha started to step towards the guy and the drunk suddenly staggered towards him quickly. The guy suddenly clutched onto him and was way too close. Inuyasha reacted fast, putting a hand on the male's chest and one under his chin, forcefully pushing him back.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Without a reply, the attacker resumed and tried to grapple with the hanyou once again. Inuyasha grabbed him again, and spun, swinging the male into a lamp post that had been behind him. The aggressor staggered backwards and its head slammed the pole before Inuyasha aimed and swung his right fist in a powerful hook.

Clipping the man's temple, he sent the drunk into the lamp post and then to the ground. Inuyasha turned and walked to the heavy oak doors of the bar. He walked back in a hell of a hurry, catching the attention of the patrons and the owner.

"Hey John, call the police."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, some drunk tried to attack me. Fucked him up though, so I guess we should call an ambulance before he dies or something."

The owner of the bar grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He got a busy tone and hung up before picking the phone back up and dialing it again. He waited and got a number unavailable message over the phone, which was unsettling. As he tried again, with the same result, John saw the doors swing open and the drunk step inside the bar.

"Back for more you drunk son of a…"

Only, it wasn't a drunk. In the lighting of the bar, they could see the man in detail. He had what looked like a large chunk torn from his lower right cheek, and he was ashen. His eyes were clouded and milky, and the youkai picked up the smell of death.

They realized it wasn't a he, it was an it. Whatever it was, it was no longer a man, and it probably wasn't even human. As the bar patrons stared, it hit them that the creature wasn't really alive. It hadn't taken a breath, and no rise or fall in its chest could be detected.

"Holy shit, what's wrong with that guy?" One of the patrons questioned as he stared.

The creature started staggering towards Inuyasha again, though this time the hanyou was too stunned to react. Before his mind could come to grips with the situation, Kouga stepped in. He swiftly high kicked the creature, his foot catching it under the chin and with brutal force snapping the creatures' spine from its brain. The thing hit the ground and after a quick couple of spasms, lay dead.

"Shit, what happened to this poor guy?" Kouga kneeled over the corpse, being careful not to touch it.

"Hey John, throw on the TV and see what's on the news." Inuyasha suggested, seeing as the TV had been turned off in favor of the CD player, which was still playing classic Dio at a low volume.

The bartender switched off the music and put on the TV, and the news wasn't good.

"_**We have just confirmed the rumor that police have responded to reports of several acts of aggressive cannibalism. Earlier today Channel Five news recorded live footage of such an aggressor attacking bystanders on Seventeenth Ave. The reports are said to be flooding in with vast numbers of these attacks. Riots are already breaking out and citizens are being urged by police to stay inside and lock all doors and windows. Officials have stated that these measures are merely temporary and just to aid the police in bringing the situation under control, but already there are claims that the city is under mass attack. **_

_**Multiple other areas have reported the same set of events, in some cases even more severe. Los Angeles is said to be an absolute mob scene with riot-born fires raging through the downtown area. The cannibal attackers have been described several times as zombie-like or seemingly dead. Reports that the aggressors look ashen, have clouded eyes, seemingly no conscious brain function, and smell of death have been repeatedly denied by city officials, who claim that the reports are a result of mass hysteria. Even so, many religious groups are already calling this the Armageddon, and claim that this is the beginning of the end.**_

_**Oh, going now to a live aerial feed. We have just received word that National Guard units have been deployed to Mercy Hospital, though no explanation has been given. Here we have footage of the scene; there you can see the troops seemingly barricading the entrance.**_

On the TV, the image showed National Guardsmen erecting defenses around the front entrance of the hospital, though to Inuyasha it seemed like the defenses were more aimed towards the building. Almost as if they weren't trying to prevent people entering, but trying to prevent escape from the building.

"Man, that doesn't look good. They said 'zombie-like' on there didn't they, cause that's about how I'd describe him." John looked over the corpse lying on the ground, though his thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened once more and another creature stumbled inside.

"Shit, it's another one."

Inuyasha grabbed an empty beer bottle from the bar and threw it straight at the creature. The bottle exploded across its forehead and yet it didn't even slow the thing down.

Grabbing a bar stool by the bottom legs, Inuyasha pulled it back and swung, catching the seat against the creature's face. The chair exploded from the impact, the top shearing off in a spray of wood.

The creature hit the ground and didn't get up, its nose badly broken and a long splinter of wood in the eye socket and in the brain. The broken nose cartilage had surely gone into its brain and had probably been the thing to kill the creature.

Inuyasha stepped back and slumped against the bar for a second, until a third zombie stumbled in. This time John was ready and pulled a sawn-off, double barrel from under the bar.

"Wait, I got him."

As the creature started moving at them, much quicker than the other two, Inuyasha kicked up a piece of the broken stool with a particularly sharp end and caught it. As the zombie came towards him he stabbed at it and caught it dead in the eye. The makeshift spear went straight into its brain and a third body hit the floor.

"That's it, lock the door and I'll dim the lights a bit. I know what the fuck's going on but it sure as hell ain't no mass hysteria causing it."

John went to the lights switches behind the bar and dimmed the lights a good bit, reducing the amount of light they cast out into the street and not giving away their position as much. Meanwhile, Kouga grabbed the keys from him and locked the heavy front doors.

"Hey, can anyone use a gun in here?" The bar owner called out.

"I can." Inuyasha stood in front of him, which was good enough for the human. He pulled a lever action rifle from above the top piece of the bar. Maneuvering it around the wine glasses, he set the rifle down on the counter and then fished out the two boxes of ammunition he had for it.

He set the rifle and the bullets as well as the sawn-off and the box of shells he had for it.

"Take your pick. The shotgun's a 12-gauge and the rifle shoots .44 Magnum."

"I'll take the rifle." Inuyasha picked up the lever action and checked to insure that it was loaded. It was so he put the boxes of ammunition in his pockets.

Meanwhile, another patron had reached into her handbag and pulled out her own weapon, a Beretta 92FS. She pulled out two extra magazines for it and slid them into the pockets of her jeans before safety-ing the nine millimeter handgun and putting in the back of her jeans.

"You know how to use that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Hell yeah. I've probably put a couple thousand rounds through it already, and I clean it regularly. I'm Sango by the way."

"Inuyasha."

"Hey, you guys mind giving me a hand with this door?" Kouga asked them as he slid a table over in front of the doors. Inuyasha helped him prop the out of service jukebox up against the door.

"Alright, let's get those windows next."

The small group quickly threw chairs up in front of the two large windows that faced out into the street. Once that was done, Inuyasha and Kouga drug the three bodies out behind the bar into the back alley. Then the back door was locked, a few chairs and odd pieces thrown in place to keep it shut.

Returning to the bar, they got another drink and went into the small kitchen in the back to make something to eat. After making the group some food, they all sat down at the bar again and contemplated the situation at hand. If it really was the dead walking, then essentially everything they knew about life was false.

The group quickly got to know each other, and introduced themselves. Inuyasha looked over the group of fifteen; Sango, Kouga, John, Naraku, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Kagome, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, CJ, Tucker, Shippo, Jill, and himself.

"Hey guys, we need to get out of here, who here has transportation?"

"Whoa, why the fuck should we be going outside when we've got the place barricaded up, got three guns, and plenty of booze on tap?" CJ questioned over a beer

"Because I can get us a fucking store full of guns."

"Really, how do you plan to do that?"

"My brother owns a gun shop, about three and a half miles from here. He's got just about everything imaginable, and his house is a fucking palace."

"Alright, then, let's get a plan together."

Alright, there's the first chapter of my newest story. I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter two of Night of the Living Dead. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys really inspire me to continue on with my updates!

Inuyasha paced the bar while everyone else sat there, some contemplating the situation silently, some nibbling on the food they'd made, and others polishing off a drink and a smoke.

"Alright, first things first, we need some more weapons. Does anyone else have a firearm or any sort weapon on them?"

"No, I'm on vacation; my piece is still at the station." Jill replied. She was a cop herself, but in a precinct on the other end of the city.

"Yeah, the one time I left my gun at home. Too fucking predictable, not that that piece of shit could hit the broad side of a barn." CJ was a security guard, and his .38 revolver was for once not on his hip.

"Alright, we'll find a couple of makeshift weapons to get us by, and use the three guns sparingly. Now, we should try and find a couple of good blunt weapons to use. Got anything useful in the back, John?"

"I got a few power tools from when we remodeled, and they're battery powered."

"Alright, we'll start there."

Inuyasha went in the back and found the set of tools, along with the batteries and chargers. He brought them out and set them down on a table, plugging in the chargers and setting the batteries to be recharged. Inuyasha had picked out a handheld circular saw and a drill along with a good sized bit. He'd also found a pair of flashlights which used the same batteries, which they had four of.

Searching around, they found a set of other quick weapons which would at least give the group some extra protection.

They had a handgun, a rifle, and a shotgun.

They had a circular saw and a drill for power tools.

They had a wooden baseball bat, a solid wood broom handle, a claw hammer, and a steel pipe for blunt objects.

A large boning knife, a meat cleaver, a ten inch chef's knife, a butterfly knife, and a sharp meat fork made up their bladed weapons.

Jill produced a heavy, cop issue Mag-lite, which was all-steel and made for a pretty good club when used properly.

Finally, Inuyasha and CJ had put together a number of Molotov cocktails, just in case.

"Alright, we have some weapons. Now, we need transportation, so who's got what and where?"

"I've got a Mini Cooper out across the street and to the left." Sango volunteered her car, tossing the keys up onto the bar.

"Standard Mini or an S model?"

"It's an S with the John Cooper Works package done to it."

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm parked across the street to the right. That's two cars, who else has keys with them?"

John produced a set of keys to his Chevy Avalanche, which was parked in the alley behind the bar.

"I'm behind you I think, the blue Corvette right?" Kouga questioned; the keys to his Subaru Impreza WRX STI in his palm.

"Yeah, that's me. Alright, so we've got four cars."

Bankotsu produced the keys to his 1985 Toyota Supra, which was parked around the corner to the left, as did Naraku, whose BMW 760li was parked directly across the street.

Ayame had a Subaru Forester XT, which was parked in front of Inuyasha.

CJ had a 1986 Dodge Ramcharger, which was parked in front of Sango's Mini.

Hakkaku and Ginta both had motorcycles, a Ducati 1198S and a Yamaha RZ respectively, and both were around the corner to the right of the bar. Jill had a 1978 Porsche 911 which was parked with the two bikes.

Finally, Jakotsu had a black Dodge Charger SRT8 parked around the corner of to the left of the bar.

Kagome had come with Sango, Shippo had walked as he lived only a few blocks away, and Tucker had gotten a cab to the bar as he was on vacation and visiting the city.

Inuyasha and the others quickly devised a strategy and separated into several smaller groups. They stocked up on liquor and all of the non-perishable foods they could lay their hands on in the bar. After scrounging up every last bit of food, water, and alcohol, the group set out to get to their vehicles.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked as they finished removing the barricades covering the front door and unlocked them.

Nobody objected and so Inuyasha threw the doors open. Fourteen of the group ran out the front, John and leaving out the back to get his truck.

Sango went left, as did CJ, Tucker, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu. One of the creatures started shuffling towards them and Sango raised her Beretta. Firing once she caught it in the upper shoulder. A second shot hit it in the neck and the creature staggered slightly. Her third shot was perfect though, and sent a nine-millimeter slug straight through the creature's forehead.

She fired and dispatched another zombie approaching them as CJ swung at one across the street, the bat in his hands knocking it down brutally. He brought it down on the creature's face and stunned the zombie long enough for everyone to get to their vehicles. Sango and Kagome jumped into Sango's Mini while Tucker jumped in the passenger seat of CJ's truck.

CJ hopped into the driver's seat and fired up the engine. The Dodge was heavily modified; it had been lifted, fitted with aftermarket rims and knobby off-road tires, heavy brush guards adorned both ends, a ton of additional lighting had been added to the front end. The engine was also heavily modified to provide tons of torque for getting up steep grades.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu ran around the corner and Bankotsu was almost grabbed by a zombie that was slumped against the wall. The two stumbled and hit the ground, rolling a few inches apart. Bankotsu reacted fast and got a hand under the thing's throat to hold its mouth closed and away from him.

"Son of a bitch!"

Bankotsu saw the circular saw next to him, the safety shield torn off thanks to Inuyasha. Reaching out, he grabbed it, and then releasing the zombie, rolled over and crouched with it in his hands. He pushed the safety lever in and pulled the trigger. The motor whined as Bankotsu went on the attack. Before the creature could get up, Bankotsu had the spinning blade pressed to the bridge of its nose.

Bankotsu looked away as the sound of saw tearing into meat echoed through the night. It sliced through the cartilage and then started to whine as it hit the bone. The saw kept jamming, but Bankotsu kept slicing into it until the skull was pierced by the saw and the creature's brain went with it. The saw finally came to a stop as the creature slumped dead, soft bits coating and gumming up the mechanisms.

"That wasn't enjoyable." Bankotsu got up and wiped his hands off before he and Jakotsu got in their vehicles.

Naraku got in his BMW, Ayame and Shippo got in her Forester Turbo, Inuyasha slid behind the wheel of his new Corvette Z51 Targa, and Kouga got in his STI. John quickly pulled out of the alley in his Chevy Avalanche, and they were soon joined by Jill, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Inuyasha spun the car around and took off ahead of the others, leading the procession of twelve vehicles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, welcome to chapter three of Night of the Living Dead. I hope you guys like it!

I just want to take a second to respond to those who have reviewed thus far, you guys rock!

Pineapple55- Thanks for reviewing, and for the compliment!

dashllee- Thanks for reviewing!

Ami-chan15- Thanks for the review! And yes, it is going to be an Inu/Sess relationship, possibly with some Kouga involvement. It isn't going to be nearly as yaoi-focused as my other stories, but I will write it in eveyr once in a while.

ajj7sunhawk- Yeah, Inuyasha is the leader of this makeshift outfit, mainly due to his earlier life, which will be explained throughout the story.

Thank you guys for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small convoy moved up the street and made a left as the street ended. Making the turn, Inuyasha saw a fiery wreck ahead of them, in the way of his route to Sesshomaru. As they got close, Inuyasha saw that it was a burned out fire truck.

"Holy shit, that ain't good."

Inuyasha saw that the truck and the fire were blocking the street entirely, so he and the group had to detour to the left down a narrow driveway. The Corvette skipped lightly over the rough pavement but thankfully didn't bottom out.

The driveway led into a three way intersection, though the right path was blocked by a car, forcing the group to go straight ahead down the driveway. They drove down the drive until it reached the street once again and Inuyasha made a right.

The cars got a barely a block up before a flipped cop car forced another detour. Turning right into a second driveway, Inuyasha and the others moved back towards the main street they'd come from, now past the burning fire truck.

As they moved up the driveway, the group faced a bit of an obstacle. A car was in the lane and the small backyard running alongside it. However, the actual parking space was open, allowing them room to pass through. It was a tight fit, thanks to a pair of concrete support columns holding up a deck, but the cars started to carefully maneuver through the gap.

"Damn this is a tight fucking fit; I hope this doesn't tear the fucking lights off." CJ muttered as he maneuvered his tall SUV underneath the relatively low deck.

Thankfully, the Ramcharger fit through as did all of the cars, though with much less concern in their cases. The driveway was blocked ahead of them, but a flat section of concrete bridged the driveway they were in and the driveway next to them, making for an escape route.

The twelve vehicles moved over into the other driveway and got back on the main street, just past the fire truck. The back side of the large ladder truck was worse than the front, far, far worse. Several bodies, still in fireman's uniforms, lay motionless in the fire.

None of the fifteen could help averting their eyes to some degree; even Inuyasha's amber orbs, which had seen destruction on an absolutely crushing level, could stand to look at the sight of the charred bodies.

Thankfully, the groups soon moved away from the gory scene and were covering distance quickly. After about a half mile, they crossed a three-way intersection, and heard gunfire as they did. The cars all came to a quick halt, reversing back to the intersection. They turned right and went off in the direction of the gunfire. There, they saw a pair of cop cars parked in the street, with one cop crouched behind a cruiser reloading.

The Chevrolet Impala police car was facing the group, its right side facing the curb. Besides the cop reloading from the driver's side of the car, there was another officer sitting against the back bumper. As the group got close, a Molotov cocktail went sailing through the air, and landed against the right rear tire of the car.

Instantly, the alcohol spread and doused the sitting policeman, who screamed as flames engulfed him. John, who had his window down, hefted his sawn-off in his left hand and slammed the brakes to stop in front of the alleyway. He saw a punk in a hoodie with a bandana around his face about to lob a brick at them and fired, hitting him in the shoulder.

The punk collapsed and a second one started running away, empty-handed, indicating that he was the first thrower. John took aim and fired the second barrel, hitting the asshole in the back of the head and neck. The body hit the ground with a thump and ceased moving, permanently. The group all pulled their vehicles to a stop and Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and John hopped out to help the officers.

"Shit, Davis, stay with me!"

Inuyasha saw the one officer had already used his jacket to smother the flames but the damage had been done. The officer was burned terribly, the spray had even gotten into his mouth and he'd probably inhaled some of the alcohol vapor. Shallow, raspy breathing told Inuyasha that the man's lungs were burned beyond repair; the officer was a dead man.

"Come on man, it's alright just stay with me. Hey, get an ambulance on the line!"

Inuyasha crouched down beside the two and put a hand on the uninjured man's shoulder as the burn victim coughed up blood. A few seconds later the officer's eyes rolled back in his head and Inuyasha gently slid his eyelids down.

"Why didn't you call a fucking ambulance?!" The police officer turned with a hurt, angry look in his eyes.

"They aren't coming, the lines are all jammed or down. There wasn't anything they could do anyway." Inuyasha spoke softly, trying to console the officer.

Inuyasha gave the officer some space for a minute, but soon it was time to move.

"Come on, we need to get moving. Those things are going to be on us soon."

Hesitantly, the man stood and started moving back towards his car, a dark blue Dodge Charger police car. It was an undercover version, no markings to show that it was a police vehicle, and its lights and siren were hidden behind the grille. It had the R/T rims and exhaust, but it was a special order version with the SRT-8 motor, manual transmission and suspension.

"Hey, do you want to come with us, we're headed to a safe location."

The human officer looked up at Inuyasha, violet eyes meeting gold. He looked away and pulled his car keys.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I can't go back to the police station, its absolute hell in there right now."

"And it doesn't look like it'll get better anytime soon. I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"Miroku." The human stood and noticed that the zombies were indeed closing in. Behind them a couple of the things were shambling towards them, one of them was practically sprinting. Ahead of them was a pack of maybe ten, ambling in their direction.

Pulling out his handgun, a Ruger SR9, he took aim at the runner and fired once. The bullet clipped its neck but didn't kill it. Miroku fired again and the nine millimeter round found its target dead in the zombie's forehead. The creature dropped and Miroku fired at the next closest zombie, dropping it in two shots.

Turning around to face the way they were going, the cop started firing at the group of undead. He quickly started dropping the creatures, as did Inuyasha with the lever action, but soon the Ruger's 17-round magazine ran dry and Miroku quickly switched to his issued sidearm, a Glock 17.

While Miroku switched weapons, Inuyasha took aim at the closest zombie and fired once, catching it above the eye and dropping it. He pulled the lever down then back up, chambering another forty-four magnum round. Firing again, he dropped a second zombie, and then a third.

Seeing as the coast was clear, Inuyasha ordered everyone back into their vehicles. Miroku covered them with his Glock, firing at the zombies advancing towards them from behind. The Austrian pistol wasn't nearly as ergonomic or accurate as the Ruger, but it did the job and Miroku managed to drop another two creatures before he and Inuyasha got into their cars.

Inuyasha took off and Miroku pulled behind him, the rest of the group following suit. The thirteen vehicles moved away from the area and following Inuyasha wound through the streets. Wrecks and zombies forced several detours, but soon enough Inuyasha had them driving down an open four lane street.

At the end of the street they made a right and then a left onto a two lane street. About halfway down the street they saw another person hefting a Molotov cocktail. As the man went to throw, he backpedaled slightly as he pulled his arm back. A gunshot rang out and the man was hit dead in the right knee, collapsing to the ground. The lit Molotov fell from his hand and landed next to him, shattering upon impact with the hard ground.

The man screamed as he fell victim to his own weapon, though they didn't last long. The man's head popped up for a second and another gunshot rang out, the round catching him in the head.

The source of the fire came from inside a store, specifically a gun store. It was a large, three-story brick building, with the store on the first floor. Next to it was a solid iron gate.

Inuyasha tapped the horn on his Vette and stopped near the gates. After a minute, they swung outward and revealed a large courtyard that ran along the building, which went surprisingly far back. The hanyou pulled into the courtyard, as did the other fifteen in the group.

Sesshomaru had barricaded well, covering the front of the building with a mixture of wood and steel. Of course, the doors and windows already had heavy locks and metal shutters than came down and locked in place.

The dog demon had just finished securing the back windows when he heard banging on the front door. Some young human punk was trying to get in the front door.

"Hey, open the fuck up!"

Sesshomaru sighed and picked up the H&K UMP 45 he had sitting on the counter of his store, pointing it at the kid through the door. It wouldn't actually penetrate; the clear polymer the door was made from could resist anything up to direct rocket attack, high caliber armor piercing rounds, or high explosives. The kid did however get the message and left, or so Sesshomaru thought.

A few minutes later the kid was back with a cocktail, lit and burning through the rage stuffed into the open bottle neck. Sesshomaru opened the inward swinging window and took aim as the human prepared to check the homemade incendiary grenade at him. Firing once sent a .45 caliber hollow point round into the man's knee, crippling him.

Unfortunately, the cocktail came out of his hand broke, lighting him on fire. Sesshomaru took a pity on him and fired as soon as the ningen's head came up, ending his misery once and for all.

Hearing a quick series of honks, Sesshomaru recognized the sound as belonging to Inuyasha's Corvette. He ran out to the side door, keys in hand and entered the courtyard. After unlocking the three padlocks he had in place and sliding back the bar that was holding the door, Sesshomaru undid the two locks on the gate itself. Sliding the chains that the padlocks had been keeping locked together apart, Sesshomaru pushed the gates open.

He was surprised to see that Inuyasha had quite a bit of company, but then the hanyou was a natural leader. Really, Sesshomaru was perhaps the only person Inuyasha had ever submitted to.

As the final vehicle, a Dodge Ramcharger, pulled in, Sesshomaru saw a zombie running at them. The creature was approaching fast, prompting the dog demon to lift the sub-machine gun in his left hand and fire, catching the zombie in the left eye and killing it.

Another creature approached from the right side, so Sesshomaru stepped left to the left side of the open gates and slugged the zombie as it got close. His gloved fist broke through nose and bone, caving in the right side of the creature's face. It collapsed dead and Sesshomaru grabbed the body with both hands.

Quickly moving it over to where the first zombie was, Sesshomaru dropped it and returned it to the courtyard. He pulled the gates closed and locked them, before sliding the reinforcement bar into place. He then worked the three chains together and locked each one together with a padlock. Once the gate was secured, he walked over to Inuyasha, who had parked his Corvette in the four car garage and ran over to his older sibling.

The two met in a passionate kiss, their lips meeting each other's in a fiery embrace. Their tongues entwined and they held each other close, glad to be re-united amidst such a terrible series of events.

"Oh, Inu, I'm so glad you're alright. Did you get hurt at all my love?"

"No, I'm alright. But what the hell is going on out there? What could cause that?"

"I have no idea koi, but at least we're together once more."

Inuyasha hugged his sibling, burying his face in the taller dog demon's shoulder. Sesshomaru rested his head on Inuyasha shoulder, glancing at the group of fifteen that Inuyasha had brought with him.

"I see you brought company."

"Yeah, they're from the bar except for Miroku, the police officer there. Are you alright big brother?"

"I'm fine. I was just closing up when one of those things stumbled up and tried to get in. I realized that it wasn't just a sick human, after letting it in it tried to attack me. I killed it then called the police to no avail. I looked at the news and saw the reports myself, probably at the same time you did."

"Yeah, I walked out of the bar, figuring I'd come home early…and one of the damn things tried to grab me. I knocked it down, ran back inside and tried the police to the same result. Then it came in the bar, as did a couple of others. I knew I needed to get here, and didn't think I could leave those guys there."

"No, you did right. Now, let's all get inside and get some rest."

The group unpacked the cars and at Sesshomaru's beckoning followed him and Inuyasha into the store.

Alright, there's chapter three of my story. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, welcome everybody to chapter four of Night of the Living Dead. Thanks for all of the support I've gotten so far, I really didn't think this story would take off but it has!

BTW, an E-cookie goes to whoever finds the hidden Resident Evil reference first!

Pineapple55- I'm glad to encourage procrastination!

ajj7sunhawk- Thanks for the review. Yeah, Inuyasha does have specail qualifications in the story (from his past) which make him a natural leader. I don't really want to spoil it, but it will be explained more in the coming chapters.

Thank you all for reading and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

It…It was…incredible. That was the thought running through the minds of the fifteen visitors. Sesshomaru's gun store was absolutely incredible. For one thing, it was massive. The building was a good size to begin with from the outside, but the exterior downplayed just how big it was. In addition, the store went pretty far back from the street, and it was filled to the brim with firearms.

And they weren't just any old weapons; everything sold in the store was approved by Sesshomaru himself. Every weapon there had some quality that made it really worth being sold through his shop.

"I can't fucking believe this, you've got just about everything imaginable in here." CJ commented as he stood there, the millions upon millions of dollars of equipment freezing him to the spot.

And the store truly was awe-inspiring. It had every type of weapon imaginable on display and for sale. Handguns, shotguns, rifles, assault rifles, scoped weapons, fully-automatic weapons, sub-machine guns, classic firearms of all different types. In addition to the weapons themselves there was a beautiful assortment of bladed weapons, ranging from small daggers and utility knives to full katana. In addition, gun accessories filled the many display cases; everything from flashlights to laser sights, extended magazines to aftermarket hand grips. Finally, ammunition of every caliber, type, and make was stocking the shelves or stacked on pallets on the floor.

"Help yourselves, though I firmly recommend you stay here." Sesshomaru told them as he used his keys to unlock all of the shelves, cabinets, and display cases.

"You are too kind."

Tucker gladly took the offer and walked behind the main counter, browsing the selection of handguns available. He saw one he particularly liked, a Paraordinance P-14 High-Capacity .45 caliber pistol.

It was a modernized clone of the Colt M1911 handgun, which had been a revolution in the handgun world itself. The Paraordinance, a Canadian built weapon, took the standard design and introduced a modified frame with a wider grip as well as slightly modified internals to fit the modified frame, allowing the weapon to use a double-stack magazine. That meant that the bullets in the magazine stacked into two rows, effectively doubling the number of rounds the weapon could hole.

Grabbing a magazine for the gun, Tucker grabbed a box of .45 ACP ammunition and opened it. He thumbed fourteen rounds into the magazine and then one into the chamber itself. Making sure it was safetied; he slid the magazine in place and put the gun in his back pocket.

CJ picked up a Glock 21, also a .45 ACP handgun. Releasing the magazine, he grabbed the box of ammo from the counter and began thumbing rounds into the 17-round magazine. Once it was loaded, he slid the magazine into the weapon and pulled the slid back before releasing it, which pulled a round into the chamber.

Miroku looked at the various pistols and one caught his eye. It was a Beretta 92FS, but it appeared to have substantial modification. For one, the slide was black while the frame was silver. They came from the factory in either color, but the scheme was always uniform. Also, a custom grip replaced the original and a small emblem displaying three stars replaced the trident that the standard grips bore.

Loading a magazine with nine-millimeter ammunition and sliding it into the receiver, Miroku could feel that the gun was a bit lighter than the regular, yet the balance was perfect. The trigger too felt lighter and more linear. All in all, the handgun felt magnificent.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked the cop as he expertly examined the weapon.

"Yes, it feels good."

"Thank you, I made it myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I call it the Samurai Edge. I took the standard Beretta and made it quite a bit better. The internals have been strengthened significantly, fixing the reliability issues that plagued it to some extent. And with the new sights and the improved trigger the accuracy is class leading."

Sesshomaru truly had made an incredible weapon out of the 92FS. Really no part of it went untouched, even the magazine had been tweaked to make it faster to reload and more durable. The only reason he hadn't replaced it with a higher-capacity magazine was to keep the weight balance as perfect as possible.

Miroku found a holster that fit the Beretta perfectly and added it to his utility belt. Inuyasha had disappeared into the back somewhere and reappeared with his own special weapons. They were completely impractical, and for a human extremely hard to handle with any accuracy. Controlling one of them was a monumental task, which Miroku knew from experience, but Inuyasha had a pair of them, matching.

They were IMI .50AE Desert Eagle handguns. The oversized handguns were coated in some type of gold-plating and the grips were done in what appeared to be some sort of silver plating with intricate gold patterns weaved throughout. The frame and barrel had silver patterns weaved in, giving them a very ornate look.

Looks were extremely deceiving however, and one look at the barrels would tell you why. The .50AE round was purely massive, and could do devastating damage to whatever it hit, though it took someone of superhuman strength to wield them effectively. Inuyasha had a set of holsters for them and slid them into place, holstered behind his back.

"Do you seriously intend to use them?" Miroku had to question.

"Hell yeah I do, I love those things."

"He is actually remarkably accurate with them, even when using both at the same time." Sesshomaru defended his younger brother's choice of weaponry, though he'd had the same reaction when Inuyasha had first gotten them.

The group quickly armed themselves with pistols, but left the big guns where they were, seeing as they were inside and safe for the moment. After getting all of their supplies together in a safe spot, Sesshomaru suggested they take turns as guard. They agreed and separated into groups of two and one group of three.

As Miroku and Shippo settled in for the first watch, the other went upstairs to the second floor. The three story building was entirely owned by Sesshomaru, and all of it was in use to some extent. While the first floor held the store and the small firing range, the basement was a massive storage area for the store and held an arsenal of weapons and ammunition. The second floor was split up between storage and living space. The third floor was actually Sesshomaru's residence. It was a full, three bedroom apartment with all the usual amenities and more. Kagome almost fainted at the sight of the first bathroom's massive Jacuzzi tub.

The group settled in, trying to get some sleep. They were rotating in one hour shifts, with Kouga and Sango taking the shift after Miroku and Shippo. While the first guards stood watch on the empty street, the other fifteen survivors tried to relieve themselves of some of the stress they were under.

Kagome shot into the bathroom and got a bath ready. Kouga and Sango got a small poker game going. CJ found a cleaning kit and started to clean his Glock, while Tucker sipped on a glass of whiskey he'd selected from Sesshomaru's impressive liquor cabinet. Naraku, Bankotsu, Ginta and Hakkaku turned in to the bedrooms and tried to get some sleep. John joined Tucker with a glass of whiskey himself. Sesshomaru had pulled Inuyasha into their bedroom and the two undressed for a few hours of sleep.

Jill sat down on the dog demon's large leather couch and turned on the TV. She was soon joined by Jakotsu and after a quick shower, Ayame. The news wasn't good. The reports of cannibalism were everywhere, with scores of people dead or wounded. Riots were breaking out everywhere and several sections of the city were ablaze. The hospitals looked like absolute deathtraps as National Guardsmen tried to hold back the hordes of undead.

Meanwhile, lying in bed with his mate, Sesshomaru cuddled up behind Inuyasha and kissed the hanyou's neck.

"What on earth is this Sess?"

"I've no idea, koi. All I know is, we need to stay together and we'll be fine. You know nothing could keep me from my little puppy."

Inuyasha blushed and rolled over, the two meeting in a soft kiss. He rested in Sesshomaru's warm embrace, glad to have to comfort of his mate and older brother.

Alright, there's the next chapter. I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, welcome to chapter five of Night of the Living Dead! I hope you guys enjoy it.

I was disappointed to see that no one got the Resident Evil reference. :(

Well, it was the gun that Miroku picked up, the Samurai Edge Beretta 92FS. It's the handgun that both Chris and Jill have in the first Resident Evil, Jill has it again in 3, and in 5 Wesker (S.T.A.R.S.) has it once you unlock him the in Mercenaries mode. The one in this story is molded after his, Chris and Jill have the same weapon in all black with a wood grain holster.

Pineapple55- Indeed it is!

ajj7sunhawk- Yeah, I'm a bit of a gun nut myself…

Oh well, thank you guys for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo looked over at his companion for the watch, noticing the police officers intense concentration. Actually the fox demon noted, Miroku wasn't an officer. The three gold stars on each shoulder signified his position as a Deputy Commissioner, a very high ranking spot to hold. That explained his police vehicle, which was most certainly not part of the general motor pool.

The human broke his gaze at the street for a second and glanced over at the fox, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before Shippo turned his gaze back towards the street, the lightest blush touching his cheeks.

"So, how long you been with the police?" Shippo questioned.

"Fifteen years in a month. Can you believe I just got promoted today?"

"No shit?"

"Nope. That Charger was part of the reward; the damn thing doesn't have twenty-five miles on it yet."

"Well congratulations, Deputy Commissioner."

Miroku and Shippo burst out laughing, the temporary reprieve from the horrific situation outside helping them immensely.

"Yeah, the first time I get my pay grade moved up in three years the world goes to hell. And how'd you know my rank anyway?"

"I looked at your shoulder. My dad was a cop back in the day, and I've still got all of that stuff burned into my memory." Miroku nodded and grinned, violet eyes scanning the street once more.

"So, what did you wake up to do this morning, before shit went crazy?"

"I woke up to bust my ass finishing the drawings for a building that'll likely never be made. To think I dragged myself out of my warm, comfortable bed at five in the morning for nothing."

The two settled into their thoughts, both watching ahead for whatever may try to attack them in the night. While an occasionally zombie stumbled by, they never picked up on the survivors inside. Miroku was glad to see that at least their senses weren't superhuman; the creatures were bad enough as it was.

About halfway through their watch, things took a nasty turn. A group of uninfected was trying to approach the building undetected, though with zero success. Shippo and Miroku both counted out eight of them, and used the walkie-talkie Sesshomaru had left them with to call upstairs.

As the other survivors got ready as fast as possible, Shippo and Miroku got ready to face the group if need be. Steadying themselves behind a couple of barricaded spots, the two aimed through makeshift firing ports they'd fashioned from two of the only windows that could open in the store.

Though they weren't going to open fire on the group if unprovoked, they were ready for a fight if need be. And as they saw one of the group pull out a Molotov and a lighter, it certainly appeared that a fight was imminent.

"Hey, you guys better open that gun store up now!"

Miroku released the safety on the Beretta and aimed for the heart of the speaker. Shippo had taken a SIG-Sauer SIG Pro 2009 pistol. It too was a nine millimeter handgun and held fifteen rounds per magazine.

Upstairs, Sess and Inu were up and dressed. Everyone one else was getting ready, and Sesshomaru took a second to make note of their selections. He was surprised to see that none of the group had really picked a bad weapon; not that he sold a bad weapon but their choices were surprisingly good.

Naraku had a Heckler and Koch USP 40 handgun, which was an absolutely fabulous weapon. Accurate, fairly light, with a thirteen round magazine and great ergonomics, his choice was hard to top.

CJ had taken a Glock 21, which was a nice weapon. It wasn't as ergonomic as some and the extensive polymer use made it light and made the recoil significant, reducing accuracy to some extent. Still, it did have reliability on par with H&K and the better 1911 variants. And it was cheaper than the H&K and fitted higher capacity magazines than the 1911's.

Tucker had picked one of Sesshomaru's personal favorites, the Paraordinance P-14. All the positives of a 1911 handgun with the extra benefit of a double stack magazine.

Sango had kept her Beretta 92FS, which was a nice gun. Fifteen round magazine, low recoil because of its weight, and very accurate. However, it was only a nine-millimeter and the wide grip hindered some shooters.

Kagome had picked up an H&K VP70. It was another nice weapon, though not free of its own drawbacks. While it was one of the first extensively polymer handguns, it was still a large weapon and had some heft to it. It also had a heavy trigger pull which hurt its accuracy some what. However, it did have a seventeen round magazine and it was very reliable.

Ayame had picked up a Taurus 24/7 in .45 ACP. It had a twelve round magazine and was fairly light, though her strength would allow her to deal with the recoil better than a human.

Kouga had picked out a Colt Python with a six-inch barrel. The double-action revolver held six rounds of .357 Magnum ammunition and was quite the classic. High powered, heavy, and very reliable.

Jakotsu had selected out a Walther PPK. It was chambered for .380 ammunition and was a very nice sidearm, though the magazines weren't particularly good to reload.

Bankotsu had taken a SIG-Sauer P220 chambered in .45 ACP. It had a single stack magazine and held seven rounds, though it had excellent accuracy out of the box.

John had picked out a SIG-Sauer P226 Tactical. It was very similar to the P220, though his was chambered in .40 S&W ammunition and had the double stack magazine the P220 lacked. With the modified magazine the P226 held twelve rounds and had accuracy to match its predecessor.

Ginta had a Browning High-Power in .40S&W. It made use of a ten round magazine and was an overall well balanced gun.

Hakkaku had selected an FN FNP-45, which was chambered in .45 ACP ammunition. It held fourteen rounds in a magazine and had only reached the market two years earlier. The weapon was intended to be a way for the Armed Forces to return to the more powerful .45 ACP and as such was built for extreme usage.

Jill had selected a Desert Eagle herself, but had picked out one which chambered .44 Magnum instead of .50AE. The smaller ammunition allowed the gun to hold eight rounds to a magazine instead of the seven that the .50AE held.

Sesshomaru had grabbed a pair of handguns, one of his Samurai Edge Beretta's and an H&K USP 45 Match. The USP used .45 ACP and held 12 rounds per magazine while the Beretta chambered nine-millimeter and held fifteen rounds to a magazine. Both were tailored by himself for himself and were flawless weapons.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved downstairs while the rest of the group took up positions at the upstairs windows. Shippo and Miroku were still sitting there, weapons trained on the nearest of the group.

"Hey you assholes, let us in NOW!" The apparent leader of the group called out.

"Oh fuck them, let's get rid of them and be done with it." Inuyasha released the safeties on his Eagles and made sure they both had a round chambered.

"Not yet love, I'd rather avoid a gunfight if it can be helped." Sesshomaru moved up to one of the small open-able windows and called out to the group.

"With that tone you'll certainly be getting one part of a gun."

"Hey fuck you man, if you don't open up now we'll burn your store to the ground!"

"This is your one and only warning; leave now or perish."

"Fine then dickhead; see how much you like burning alive."

Turning away from the window, Sesshomaru headed to the side door.

"Stay here my love; I'll be back in a minute."

Before Inuyasha could protest, Sesshomaru was out the door and facing the gate. The left edge of it bordered the building to the left of the gun shop and made a right angle. Sesshomaru ran up to it and jumped, kicking up along the wall. He cleared the tall gate with ease and was pointed to land on a parked car in front of the building next to his store.

As he fell, he took aim and fired the Beretta once, hitting the closest Molotov holder in the chest. Furthest away from him was a man holding some sort of small revolver, the only armed one in the group. In the back there was also a second Molotov holder.

As he landed, Sesshomaru fired once, hitting the Molotov holder in the face with a nine-millimeter round and then fired at the gun holder. The Beretta sent a round through the man's throat and he dropped, the gun hitting the pavement.

Then, turning to face the leader, Sesshomaru fired both weapons together and sent a round from each weapon into the man's chest. He hit the ground like a lead weight and didn't get up.

As another one of the group went for the fallen revolver, Jill took aim. As the woman grabbed the small weapon and turned to face Sesshomaru, Jill fired the Desert Eagle once and a .44 Magnum round hit her in the heart.

The other three fled in a state of extreme panic, and left Sesshomaru alone with the leader out in the street. Walking over to where Jill had dispatched the fifth attacker, Sesshomaru holstered his Beretta and picked up the revolver. It was a cheap .38 special snub nose revolver. It was beaten up; scuff marks and patina marring its surface somewhat.

Coughing up blood, the leader of the now disrupted mob moaned and clutched the two wounds in his chest. Sesshomaru walked over and put his boot on the man's chest, getting a painful moan out of him.

"If you apologize for your rude remarks I'll take pity on you. If you don't, the zombies will surely do the job."

"Fuck you man, fuck you."

Sesshomaru opened the cylinder of the revolver and pressed his thumb over one round. He tipped the cylinder and the other five rounds fell into his palm. Sesshomaru dropped them about ten feet from the mortally wounded man and closed the cylinder, one round left inside. The dog demon stared in an almost rage at the human, angry that he'd threatened to hurt his beloved mate, and dropped the revolver.

The man moaned again and Sesshomaru removed his boot, walking away. Seeing the car he'd landed on, the dog demon ran and jumped at it. He kicked off the hood and back flipped over the gate, landing inside on his feet.

The man had tried to grab and fire the revolver at Sesshomaru but the round was two chambers away from the barrel and he'd had to rotate the cylinder twice to get the one with the bullet.

Coughing up more blood, the man saw a zombie shuffling towards him. He took aim and fired, a lucky shot hitting it in the face and killing it. Unfortunately, there was another behind it, and he was ten feet from the rest of the bullets.

The man let out a wail as he realized his doomed state, wishing so badly that he hadn't fired the last round. Sesshomaru meanwhile took aim at him and fired once the zombies got close, ending his torment. He also fired and hit the two closest zombies and closed the window.

"Well that was an ordeal. You two go get some sleep; Kouga and Sango are up now."

Miroku and Shippo gladly turned in for some sleep while Kouga and Sango set up shop downstairs. Sesshomaru led his mate back upstairs and into their room. Stripping themselves, they got into bed and held each other close. Needing some intimate contact after their ordeal, Sesshomaru pressed his Inuyasha down onto his back and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter six of Night of the Living Dead! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

Pineapple55- Thanks for reviewing!

ajj7sunhawk- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I tried to make it realistic, and unfortunately it probably is.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Inuyasha bucked as Sesshomaru plunged into him, his manhood filling the hanyou in one smooth stroke. The full-inu started thrusting in and out with smooth, continuous strokes, reveling in the feel of his mate's tight hind end.

"Oh Sesshomaru, harder!"

"Gladly my love."

Sesshomaru used on hand to push Inuyasha's neck down, keeping the hanyou's chest on the bed with his inviting little ass up in the air. His other hand bracing Inuyasha's waist, Sesshomaru started thrusting with significantly more force. He pounded into the hanyou, his body seeking to make itself one with the inu beneath him.

"Oh you are so tight my otouto."

Inuyasha arched his back slightly and started thrusting back as much as he could, wanting as much of his older brother as he could get. Sesshomaru increased his pace, moving even faster and harder than he had been before. It didn't take long before the two inu were at their peak.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me my little mate!"

Inuyasha bit the pillow to hold back his scream as he came, coating the sheets below him with his sticky cum. Sesshomaru too reached completion and exploded into his hanyou sibling. He filled the pup with his cum, his seed thoroughly coating the insides of his mate.

"I adore you little brother. My sweet puppy."

"Oh aniki."

Sesshomaru pulled out and rolled Inuyasha over, their lips meeting in a soft, emotion filled kiss. They laid there and held each other close for a few minutes before Sesshomaru suggested a shower in case the power was to go out.

Picking the pup up in his arms, Sesshomaru carried him into the shower and turned on the water. They quickly cleaned themselves off and took a few minutes to make out, their tongues entwining and battling for dominance.

Once they were finished with their shower, they got out and dried themselves off. Sesshomaru slid a tight blue jock strap, black cargo pants and a comfortable olive green T-shirt. Inuyasha donned a pair of red boxer briefs, khaki cargo pants and a red T-shirt.

They walked out and went into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and making a fresh pot of coffee. As they sipped at the hot liquid, Inuyasha thought he heard something, as did the other demons. But while the city wasn't exactly quiet, the half-demon picked up something familiar.

Walking out onto the balcony of his and Sesshomaru's room, Inuyasha heard it again and almost had another orgasm on the spot. The sound was one Inuyasha was intimately familiar with, and he could tell it was getting closer. It was the sound of controlled bursts from a 'Ma Deuce', or in civilian terms a Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun.

"Oh hell yeah, now there's some serious firepower. Sess, we need to get down there, there's soldiers heading towards us."

"What is it now?" Jill questioned as she sipped on a cup of coffee.

"I can hear machinegun fire outside and it's getting closer."

"Are you sure we should advertise our position? It could be more of those rioters."

Jill questioned smartly, knowing that opening the doors for a machine-gun toting group of hostiles would be very, very bad.

"No, the fire is too controlled. If it was civilians, it would be in longer streams of fire, but I'm only hearing contained bursts. It's definitely someone with military training and experience with that beast of a gun."

"Alright, then let's get down there."

Inuyasha, Jill, and Sesshomaru moved downstairs while the rest of the group took up their positions at the upstairs windows. Kouga had also heard the gunfire and he and Sango were already taking up positions.

"I think that group is heading this way. We should get out there to meet them."

"Alright, what do you suggest we do?" Sesshomaru asked his sibling as he stared out the window.

"Well, they're driving, so I'd say let's open that gate and let them in."

"How can you be sure they're driving?" Sango asked the hanyou.

"Because they're firing a .50 caliber machine-gun. You don't cart one of those around in your hands in an urban area. They've probably got a Humvee at the least."

"Fine, we'll open the gate. But first we need some extra firepower."

The group of five walked over from the windows and to the rows and rows of weapons. Sesshomaru grabbed a Benelli M3 Super 90-Tactical. It was a semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun with a pistol grip and fold-able stock.

Jill pulled a Mossberg 500 'Persuader' shotgun. It was a 12-gauge pump action shotgun and held 8 rounds in an under barrel tube magazine. It was a reliable, fairly accurate shotgun and a solid pick all around.

Kouga grabbed a Remington 870 'Express Combo' with a scope and hunting barrel. It was very similar to the Mossberg and also held eight twelve-gauge shells.

Sango grabbed an H&K SL-8 rifle. It was a semi-automatic weapon and held thirty rounds of .223 Remington rifle ammunition.

Thinking quickly, Inuyasha grabbed a pair of scoped rifles.

First was an H&K SL-7 rifle with a scope and a ten round magazine. It chambered .308 Winchester rifle ammunition and was actually a very rare weapon due to limited production numbers.

The second was a Ruger Mini-14 Target rifle. It held ten rounds of .223 Remington rifle ammunition and was fitted with a scope. It was also fitted with a harmonic balancer on the barrel to improve accuracy as well as a bipod to give the shooter a quick way to stabilize the gun.

Inuyasha ran both rifles upstairs and gave the H&K to Ayame, giving the Ruger to CJ.

"In case anything goes bad. Here are a few boxes of .223 extra if you need to reload. Don't reveal yourselves unless the humans create problems, we'll handle the zombies."

Inuyasha ran back downstairs and they removed the locks and bars holding the gates closed. He and Sesshomaru swung the doors open as they got close and stepped out weapons drawn. Jill, Kouga, and Sango were right behind them as a small group of zombies came rushing towards them.

Inuyasha aimed to the left and fired a Desert Eagle, sending a fifty caliber round into its skull. Aiming at a second, Inuyasha fired his second Eagle and it was hit dead in the eye, dropping to the ground.

Sesshomaru meanwhile aimed and fired the Benelli, dropping a creature with a face full of buckshot. Kouga took aim with his Remington and fired a slug shell at a runner coming towards them. Its face mostly disappeared thanks to the shell and it dropped to the ground.

Jill dropped one of them coming for the right as did Sango. As the group polished off the last few creatures coming at them, the military group came up on them. It was a small group, one Humvee and one M35 truck. The two vehicles pulled to a stop in front of the survivors and an army man stepped out of the Humvee. The boy really looked barely nineteen, shaved head, fairly tall, and lanky.

"Hey, why aren't you guys at the rescue centers?"

"The fuck we're going there. What happened to you guys?" Inuyasha questioned as he observed what appeared to be the ragged remnants of a platoon.

"I'm not supposed to say anything to civilians. Just surrender your weapons and come with us to a rescue center."

"Boy, where's your superior?"

"I-I can't answer to a civilian."

"Cut the bullshit boy, I'm a goddamn Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. Now what the fuck happened to your group and where is your CO?"

"He's gone sir. Everyone's gone; I'm the highest ranking officer here."

"Your rank?"

"Private, private first class, sir."

"Shit, you're highest ranking officer and you aren't even breaking the third pay grade. Come on; pull the Humvee in here, leave the M35 out front."

"We can't sir, we have orders."

"You're an Army private; you should not be the commanding officer. Now I'm sure you did your job to the best of your ability, but you're more than overwhelmed. No one can blame you for retreating in a situation like this."

"Sorry sir, we have orders."

The boy returned to the Humvee and got in. Inuyasha watched them pull away and wished them luck, though he knew they were doomed. The group returned inside and closed the gates, locking and barring them.

Hakkaku and Ginta came down and took over the watch as Kouga and Sango's time was up. While the two ookami settled in, the other five went upstairs and tried to get some rest.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter seven!!! Three new characters get introduced and Inu and Sess have an intimate moment!

ajj7sunhawk- They were Army (Aren't Ready for Marines Yet) actually. And they weren't stupid, just overwhelmed and following the orders they were given. And I may add some details on their past at some point if I can work it in.

Pineapple55- Yes, yes I am.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Ginta and Hakkaku's shift passed quickly, with only the distant sounds of the dying city making noise. The two ookami mates stayed close, resting against each other as they watched the street outside. It was ominously quiet; not a single being had come down the street, alive or dead in the entire time they stood watch. The only indicator that anything was out of order was the complete lack of traffic outside and the sporadic sounds coming from all across the city. Gun fire, explosions, sirens, car crashes, screams and shouts muted by the buildings just reached the building and alerted the occupants to the unrest taking place in the city.

Their hour was soon up and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came down to take over. As the two ookami walked upstairs and found a place to lay down with each other, the two inu settled in for an hour watch. Sesshomaru had his Benelli M3 on his lap while Inuyasha had his Desert Eagle's holstered one on each hip. Inuyasha rested back against his sibling; head against Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

Sesshomaru felt a soft, furry koinu ear twitch lightly against his chin and he raised his left hand to gently rub Inuyasha's left ear.

"Ohh Sess…" Inuyasha whimpered lightly as his sensitive appendages were massaged.

"I love you little brother."

"Aniki…"

Inuyasha turned and the two met in a soft kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms lightly around the dai-youkai's neck as their tongues entwined. The hanyou needed this; he'd faced hellish situations many times before but this was above and beyond anything the former Marine had ever encountered.

"You think we'll be alright big brother?"

"I don't know. This is a…very unexpected event. I can't imagine that the police or any of the law enforcement or military groups have any kind of preparation for situations like this."

"No, they certainly don't. I certainly didn't get any training on zombie suppression."

"Yet you have proven to be quite adept at handling them anyway koi. Do not worry my love; we will get through this together mate."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kissed again before turning back to the street outside.

"Do you think dad's alright?"

"I'm sure he is; I doubt that a few dead ningen can stop him. Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet, so he's likely out in the mansion. In that case I'm absolutely sure he's fine."

Inuyasha chuckled, imagining his sire sitting back with a drink in his hand watching things unfold from the safety of his gigantic house out in the rural countryside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck!" Mikhail Victor stumbled, his badly bruised right knee crippling his movements.

"Shit dude, stay back or you're gonna get killed by those damn things."

"Indeed you will. Now come on, I'll carry you." Inutaisho moved towards the injured Russian but his efforts were dismissed with a wave of the tall human's hand.

"The hell you will. I was stupid enough to get hit, I'll deal with it."

"Mikhail, you're injured; we need to get of here. Let him help you man." The other soldier, Carlos, tried to convince his friend and squad-mate.

"I'll make it, just go you two."

"Come on damnit."

Inutaisho grabbed the man's M4A1 assault rifle and hooked the human's right arm around his broad shoulders. With his injured leg supported by the dog demon, Mikhail pulled his Beretta M9 from its holster on his left hip and held it in his left hand.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Carlos Oliveira took point ahead of them and moved down the narrow alley, his own M4A1 pointing ahead towards any threats that may arise. The alleyway came to a T and the group went left, which led out to a street.

At the end of the alley, Carlos backed against the wall and scoped out the street.

"We got one of those things to the right, and two on the left. About twenty feet away in each direction."

Inutaisho removed Mikhail's arm from his waist and propped the soldier against the brick wall of the alley. Taking the right side, he and Carlos swung out and downed the three zombies in no time, only three .556 casings hitting the ground with the bodies.

"Alright let's keep going." Inutaisho grabbed Mikhail and supported him, leading the man out of the alleyway.

After a check, they crossed the street and were into the next alleyway. There destination wasn't all that set, they just knew that they needed to be far, far away from the riot that was going on behind them. Mikhail and Carlos had been part of the group holding down a 'rescue center' when the rioters had attacked.

Deciding that they would rather have the guns than the soldiers, groups of civilians turned on the military men and brutally attacked. Most of the small group was dead, and Mikhail had been hit hard in the lower right thigh with a thrown brick.

"You guys still alright?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Reaching the end of the next alley, Carlos spotted a very large group of undead. There were about thirty of the things in the street, and they tried to cut left behind a group of apartments. Moving behind the buildings, they came to a razor wire fence and had to cut into the building.

Kicking in the back door, they found themselves in a laundry room. They moved through to the door and were in a back hallway. Making a left, they followed the hallway until it turned right and followed it into the small lobby, which faced the street.

They were about fifty feet from the creatures but crossing would still get the attention of the zombies undoubtedly.

"Alright, I've got an idea. I'll toss a grenade out in front of them. As soon as it goes off, you guys start booking it across the street. I'll try to pick them off until you're in that alley, then you cover me with the rifle."

"Good, toss it."

Carlos pulled one of the three remaining hand grenades from their holder on his chest. He pulled the pin and chucked it, the lever popping open as it sailed through the air. It hit the ground with a thud and bumped the closest zombie in the foot.

"1….2….3" Carlos counted.

Right on time the grenade went off and Inutaisho was hauling Mikhail across the four lane street. Carlos stepped out and started sending three-round bursts at the heads of the creatures that struggled up from their places on the ground. The explosion had permanently dropped eight of the creatures, but the others were all getting back up.

Carlos dropped another ten before the magazine ran dry and he retreated into the alley as Inutaisho opened fire. Using semi-automatic fire, he dropped eleven of the zombies before his rifle needed reloading.

The dog demon started retreating with Mikhail right as Carlos loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle and chambered a round. Moving along the alley, Carlos kept turning a picking off a couple of the creatures.

By time they reached the end of the alley, the entire group was put down permanently. Slumping against the wall, Carlos slid the spent magazine from the receiver and pulled his last loaded one from its holder. Placing it in the receiver, the man pulled the bolt back on the rifle and a 5.56 millimeter round was slid into the chamber of the gun.

"We need some sort of transportation. I'm almost out of ammo and we're in the middle of fucking nowhere."

Carlos commented as he eyed the street outside. While there were several cars, all of them were high end enough to be equipped with alarms. While he could hotwire a car, he didn't want to set off a car alarm and draw more creatures to them.

"I think I know where we can get a ride."

"Great, where?"

"Right in there."

Inutaisho pointed to the multi-story parking garage that was sitting on the other side of the street. It was to the left about a football field's distance from them.

"That'll be a hell of a run; do you think we can make it?"

"Better than standing here, isn't it?" Mikhail commented as he checked to make sure there was a round chambered in his Beretta.

"True enough. It looks clear now, so fuck it let's go."

Carlos moved forward and crossed the street, followed by Inutaisho and Mikhail. Making it to the side walk, they started moving as fast as they could towards the parking garage. Carlos stopped to pick a zombie off before continuing onward. Mikhail aimed behind him and fired his Beretta towards a zombie following them. The first shot hit it in the chest, the second missing it entirely. A third shot caught it in the eye and it dropped it.

With the distance halved, another zombie was on their tail. Mikhail shot twice and caught it in the head, killing it. Thankfully, they made it to the entrance with no further interactions and were in the cover of the garage.

"Alright, which one should we take?"

"Forget that, my car's in here."

"Damn straight; where is it?"

"About six floors up."

"Shit."

While away from the danger of exposure in the street, they were faced with another decision; take the stairs and possibly be boxed in or follow the lane as it moved up to the floor. While the stairs were more tiring on the humans, especially the injured Mikhail, the lane was more exposed and the pillars and cars offered more hiding spots for zombies to appear out of.

"What do you think; stairs or the road bed?" Inutaisho asked Carlos.

"Fuck, I get a creepy feeling from that path, let's take the stairs."

They moved into the stair well and started up the six floors they needed to cover. As they reached the third level, a zombie made it into the stairwell and started sprinting up the flights. As it reached the flight they were on, Mikhail turned and shot with his M9 handgun, hitting the creature dead in the forehead.

They made it up the rest of the floors and were out into the correct level of the garage. Carlos scanned the area as Inutaisho led the two humans over to his car. Stopping at an SUV, Inutaisho propped Mikhail up against the back of it and pulled his car keys from his right pocket. Hitting the unlock and the engine start, the garage resonated with the chirp of an alarm deactivating and an engine turning over.

The three quickly moved to Inutaisho's car, a silver BMW 5-series, specifically a 535i. Putting the injured human in the back, Inutaisho gave the man his rifle back in exchange for his handgun. Carlos climbed into the passenger seat at Inutaisho's beckoning and the dog demon got behind the wheel.

Dropping the handbrake and putting the car in reverse, Inutaisho backed out of the parking spot. Throwing the car into first, Inutaisho let the clutch out and the car moved forward with the lightest noise issuing forth from the twin-turbocharged six cylinder engine.

The dog demon drove down to the ground floor and roared out of the garage. He had the traction control and all of the electronic systems defeated and as he made a sharp right the back wheels kicked out. Driving through the slide, Inutaisho had the car pointed straight ahead.

"Alright, now let's get back to the main rescue center, they'll have medics to patch up Mikhail and we can all get some rest."

"The fuck we are."

"Why not, where the fuck else are we gonna go. If you haven't noticed, the city's gone to hell in the last few hours."

"We're going to meet my sons."

Carlos sighed, not knowing how to break it to the man that he'd probably never see his kids again.

"Look man, I don't wanna hurt you but you need to realize that finding them isn't gonna be likely."

Inutaisho laughed at that one, tears threatening to run from his eyes.

"Well thanks for your concern, but you don't know my kids. My oldest owns a gun store and my youngest is a former Marine, a Sergeant Major to be precise."

Carlos blinked in surprise but realized why the man was so determined to find his spawn.

"Alright then, are we going to this gun store first?"

"That's the plan."

That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, welcome to chapter eight! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and please review!!!

The two dogs sat in silence, just enjoying each others company. Thankfully the street was still quiet, but neither of them could escape the feeling that something was brewing. For one thing, the sounds of discord and chaos were slowly getting louder and closer. And they'd still not seen a single person or zombie come down the street.

"It is way too fucking quiet. Nothing good ever comes from this level of inactivity."

"I truly hope you're being paranoid otouto, though unfortunately I'm sharing your concern."

A few minutes passed before the peace was disturbed. It was disturbed by the sound of an engine, which Inuyasha recognized as being familiar. As it drew close, Inuyasha placed it. It was their father's car, one of them anyway. The BMW 535i pulled into view and stopped at the gates.

"Fuck, father!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sprinted outside and removed the locks and bars holding the gates closed and swung them open. The silver BMW sedan pulled in and parked in an available spot.

Stepping out of the driver's seat, Inutaisho embraced his two offspring. Holding the two close, the elder of the three felt relief wash over him knowing his pup's were both okay.

"I'm so glad you're okay my boys. Now if you would help me for a moment, we need to get this guy inside."

"I'm fine damnit."

Mikhail had pulled himself out of the car and Carlos somehow worked the man's arm around his shoulder. Inuyasha helped carry the Marine in and they set him lying on large display case.

"Lose the pants; I need to see if you're wounded."

Inuyasha searched out the first aid kit and set it on the display case.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help."

"You couldn't walk the fifteen feet in here, you're wounded. Now let me help."

Mikhail unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants and Inuyasha helped him slide them down, revealing his badly bruised thigh. The skin was swollen and purple above the knee, though Inuyasha noted that the man's knee seemed intact.

"Now, can you move your knee without excessive pain?"

Inuyasha lifted the man's leg and flexed it at the knee, testing to see if the cap was broken or not.

"It's fine, it doesn't really hurt."

"And how about this?"

Inuyasha turned the man's calf side to side.

"No, nothing extreme."

"Good, then your knee is alright. You're damn lucky; you missed a broken knee cap by about an inch. Know, does the pain recede when you don't have weight on your leg?"

"A whole hell of a lot."

"Good, then you probably didn't break anything. Alright, I've got to disinfect that cut then I'll give you a compound to reduce the swelling and I'll wrap that gash up. You'll be fine in a couple of days."

"…Thanks. The name's Mikhail by the way, Mikhail Victor."

"I'm Inuyasha, Takahashi."

Inuyasha grabbed iodine and poured it into the wound caused when the brick hit his leg. The man growled lightly as the liquid disinfected the wound. Inuyasha wiped it clean and made sure that the gash was fully cleaned. Then, going into the nearest closet, Inuyasha pulled out a tub of a special compound he'd discovered while in the Marines.

The cream inside was freezing cold when it went on the Russian's leg and the man bit back as gasp as Inuyasha rubbed it in over the entirety of the bruised section. That done, he grabbed some gauze and wrapped the wound tight to prevent any chance of infection.

"Alright, I'm all done. Hobble your ass upstairs and get some rest."

Mikhail almost protested but exhaustion pushed him slowly up the stairs. Carlos came in with Sesshomaru; the two had closed and locked the gates once more.

"Thanks for patching him up man; he's a hard-ass sometimes but he is as selfless as they come and one hell of a soldier to boot."

"No problem, I'm used to dealing with hard-asses."

"I'm guessing you're the Marine?"

"Yep, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps."

Inuyasha extended his hand and Carlos shook it.

"Carlos Oliveira, Gunnery Sergeant. I guess I'm supposed to call you sir."

"Don't worry about it, I'm retired."

"And I'm AWOL I suppose."

A loud banging against the gates got their attention and Sesshomaru grabbed his shotgun. Carlos brought his assault rifle to bear and ran to the window. Outside a group of about ten zombies was banging on the gates and trying to break in. Moving outside, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hopped up onto the wall, as did Inutaisho. Carlos moved to one of the open windows and took aim with his rifle.

Un-holstering his Eagle's, Inuyasha aimed and fired, unleashing a gigantic .50AE round into the face of a zombie. The creature fell to the ground, a gaping hole in its face. Firing with the other, Inuyasha dropped another one of them.

Sesshomaru fired with his Benelli, buckshot spraying and killing two of the creatures. He fired again and killed another one. Inutaisho meanwhile fired down and killed four of them before his gun ran out of ammunition. Carlos polished off two with his M4A1 and Inuyasha dropped the last two remaining zombies with his handguns.

"Let's get inside and reload before more of them come."

The three inu jumped off of the gate and returned into the store. Carlos was already rifling through the boxes of ammo, looking for 5.56 ammunition. Finding it, he pulled out two boxes and started to reload his magazines. Inutaisho grabbed a box of nine-millimeter and reloaded Mikhail's handgun before setting it down, his eyes running along the choices available.

He found and grabbed a pair of H&K USP 45 Match handguns. Sliding the magazines out, he grabbed a box of .45 caliber ammunition and loaded both magazines. Sliding the magazines into the receivers, Inutaisho chambered a round into each of the identical pistols.

Quickly reloading their weapons, the other two inu moved upstairs along with Inutaisho and Carlos. The others were up and ready, lining themselves up at the windows. It didn't take long before they heard the moans of the zombies drawing closer.

Alright, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter nine of Night of the Living Dead. I hope you guys like it!

Pineapple55- Thanks for the review! And yeah, he would look damn good holding a twelve-gauge.

ajj7sunhawk- Thanks for the review. The difference between the two is that the Marines have a far stricter set of requirements than the Army, including physical fitness, marksmanship, etc. And when did I say that everyone is present? Cause they aren't. And it's not really gonna be a world saving story. It's more of a stay alive and don't get eaten story.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~Page Break~~~

As a group of zombies came rushing towards the building, a small group of its occupants started shooting from the upstairs windows. Inutaisho opened fire with the USP's and started sending .45 caliber rounds into the undead creatures.

Mikhail had propped himself up against a window ledge with his M4A1 and started firing down, small bursts of 5.56 mm ammunition dropping zombies like flies. Jill, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Tucker dispatched with the rest of them in seconds and the group of about fifteen creatures was lying in the street, permanently laid to rest.

"I certainly hope that will be the worst group we'll encounter tonight." Sesshomaru commented as he started reloading his Beretta.

"Don't count on it. I know these nights; they always get worse, far worse before they get better." Inuyasha commented as he slid the magazines free of his Desert Eagles, a box of fifty caliber ammunition sitting on a table next to him.

After all of their weapons were reloaded, the group returned to trying to rest themselves. Sango and CJ were up for the next shift and moved downstairs to observe the now quiet street. Mikhail too insisted on going down but was stopped by Inutaisho.

"Come on buddy, you need rest."

"I'm fine, I can take watch."

"Yes you can, but you don't need to right now."

"Ugh, fine. I feel like such a damn third wheel here." The Russian stated as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Inutaisho could see the man's issue, the world was going to hell and he felt useless to do anything. The wound was only exacerbating that problem.

Rummaging through the drawers of the kitchen, Inutaisho found the liquor cabinet and fished out a bottle of twenty year old whiskey he particularly liked. Grabbing ice and a couple of glasses, he took a seat near the human.

"Here, you can serve as my drinking buddy." The dog demon said as he poured a couple fingers of the amber liquid into each glass.

"Ehh, good enough."

The two toasted their glasses and sipped at the smooth alcohol. Sitting back in his chair, Mikhail let his ice blue eyes close and his head tilted back. Inutaisho sipped at his drink for a minute before setting the glass down.

"So how many were there?"

"There were twenty of us in a group. We were holding one of those rescue centers in a theater when the zombies just came at us. They overran us fast and pushed us back into the theater. We tried to keep falling back in rows, but they broke right through and it all went to hell. Civilians, soldiers, the zombies killed them all. Carlos and I made it back to a second floor window and jumped into a dumpster. When we got out, some tween punk caught me with a fucking brick. Course I caught him with six rounds of 5.56 so I guess we're even."

"Shit, too fucking predictable that we wind up fighting ourselves when the enemies' at the gate."

"It's the same everywhere. Back in Russia it was the same situation, so much for civilized nations." Mikhail kicked back the glass and poured a bit more in the glass.

Inutaisho polished off his own glass, the feeling of it burning against his throat a soothing condolence for the brutal world forming around them. Suddenly the sound of an engine, no two engines reached his sensitive ears. Both sounded like diesels, and as they got closer the loud roar of hard tire contacting the road clued the dog demon to the fact that they were military vehicles most likely.

Outside, a HUMVEE and an M35 truck pulled up outside of the gun-shop. Inuyasha was already downstairs and had the gate opened. The driver of the Hummer got out and opened the passenger door, helping the passenger out. It was the private Inuyasha had talked to, and from what Inuyasha could see he was dying. A large chunk was missing from the area where his neck met his shoulder on the right side of his body. Blood had soaked the boy's shirt and the smell permeated the air.

"Oh shit, here get him inside now!" Inuyasha helped carry the semi-unconscious soldier inside and laid him on a display case.

"What the fuck happened?" Inuyasha glared at the driver of the HUMVEE as he opened the first aid kit.

"The rescue center was overrun, they were everywhere. We tried to find help but…" The soldier tried desperately to compose himself.

"…But they were all dead. Everyone was fucking dead. One of those zombies grabbed him and bit him, along with just about everyone else left in our unit."

"How many are you down to?" Inuyasha asked as he poured alcohol into the bite wound, trying to disinfect it.

"Four of us counting him."

"You better make that three." Inuyasha spoke softly as he lowered the boy's eyelids. The private was dead, not a whisper of a heartbeat or a breath.

"Oh fuck." The soldier couldn't take anymore and slumped down against a wall, tears flooding form his eyes.

His withheld sobs were the only sound in the room until Inuyasha slowly un-holstered an Eagle. Gently puling the hammer back, Inuyasha trained it on the fallen soldier, who was starting to twitch. With a moan his head came up to face the survivors, but it was no longer the boy Inuyasha had met earlier.

Milky, clouded eyes held no emotion as a growl came from the creature's mouth. Lightly exhaling, Inuyasha pulled the trigger, sending a fifty-caliber round into its head and granting the private peace at last. The bloody slumped as the other soldier covered his eyes.

Pulling the boy's jacket over him, Inuyasha carried the body outside and set it down in a secluded piece of alley, hopefully away from any disruption. Not a proper burial but the best he could do under the circumstances. The soldiers brought the HUMVEE inside and left the M35 parked in front of the building.

"Why don't you guys head upstairs and relax a bit. We'll cover the watch."

"Hey… thanks man. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go to." The driver of the HUMVEE said to Inuyasha as he recovered his composure.

"No problem. I take it's pretty fucking bad out there, huh?"

"Absolute hell. None of the police or military groups can contain those damn things. The rescue centers are just attracting the bastards in droves and they just can't hold them off for anything. Then of course there are the fucking rioters, running around with fucking Molotov's and bricks and pipes and shit."

"Yeah, we had a small group of them here too. What's your name by the way?"

"Kevin Mendt. The guy driving the M35 is Brad Vickers and the guy who was in the passenger seat is J.D. Salinas."

"I'm Inuyasha, Takahashi. Now, go get some rest, I'm sure we'll need it soon enough."

Kevin joined the rest of the group upstairs while Ayame and CJ moved downstairs to take watch over the now still street.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter ten!!! I just saw Zombieland last night, which is a fucking awesome movie! Woody Harrelson is so funny. Actually, I've decided to include his character Tallahassee in the fic, which is the main focus of this chapter.

dashlle- Well, Jill is pretty badass, I mean she was using a Desert Eagle accurately. And this isn't really a happy-go lucky zombie fic, it will be pretty brutal to some extent so it's not just gonna be all guns blazing etc.

ajj7sunhawk- Yeah, I'm not gonna have everyone die, but this isn't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows either. It's a story about surviving an apocalyptic nightmare.

Yuti-chan- Thanks for the review.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~

Tallahassee stood, arching his back slightly. The Gulf-war vet and mechanic cracked his neck before kicking the tire of the stubborn little Ford Fiesta he had just finished working on. The thing was a goddamn nightmare, every couple of weeks it was back in the shop needing another repair.

"Well, this thing shouldn't be back for a few days at least. What's next?"

The balding man in his late forties was still in excellent shape, standing six foot one and still packing a sizeable amount of muscle. Walking out of the garage bay, he saw a sleek, black Cadillac Escalade parked waiting for service.

"Hey boss, what's the Caddy here for?"

"New tires. It can wait though; we need that Grand Prix outta here."

"Nah, I'll get that caddy fixed real quick."

Climbing behind the wheel, he found the keys in the vanity mirror and started it. Shifting into reverse, he backed it into an open bay and got out. He lifted it with the bay lift and grabbed an air ratchet.

The wheels came off quick and went through the machine to pull the tire free from the rim. That done, the male polished off the rims inside and out before getting a set of their best truck tires from the parts room.

Fitting the tires to the rim and balancing them didn't take long, and soon he had them ready to go on. Though he noticed, the brake pads were worn down. He quickly replaced them and bolted the tires back on. After dropping the Cadillac, Tallahassee drove it out and wiped it all down, getting it shining like new.

As he parked it, the man saw a Dodge Intrepid come tearing into the lot and the driver jumped out, rushing into the bathroom.

"Man, he must have the squirts bad or something."

Parking the truck, Tallahassee got out and closed the door. As he walked back inside the garage, he heard a piercing scream. Turning, he saw a shop boy with a human male latched onto his left arm, seemingly biting him.

"Fuck get him offa me!"

Grabbing an extension from the assorted tools, Tallahassee strode over and swung it down hard on the back of the man's head. With a sickening crack the man released the boy's arm and fell, hitting the ground with a thud.

A snarl came from the man's lips and he tried to grab at the kid again. Tallahassee swung again and hit the back of the skull, cracking it very wide open. Still moving, the creature turned slightly and the man saw the damage to what was once a human being. Swinging twice more, Tallahassee put the creature down for good and dropped the steel bar.

"Holy shit, what was that?"

Turning the body over with his foot, Tallahassee could see that whatever the creature had once been, it was no longer human. Marks covered the body, abrasions and cuts everywhere.

"Damn, you ever see one of those low-budget horror films? The ones with dead people running around? I'd say this guy looks just like one of them."

Tallahassee grabbed a rag and wrapped it tight around the kid's still profusely bleeding wrist.

"Fuck this thing hurts so bad. And why won't it stop bleeding?"

The rag was almost instantly soaked with blood and more was still flowing out, dripping around the tourniquet and falling to the ground.

"That's a big gash, they bleed a lot. Don't worry, just sit down and try to slow your heart beat, it'll slow the bleeding. I'll go call an ambulance. And don't you go having a heart attack on me." Tallahassee directed at his boss, who was currently pale, pale white and looked ready to faint.

As he walked inside, another, lower pitched scream rang out and he ran back out. Another cannibal had a hold of his boss' neck, and pulled away with a sickening pop. Tallahassee almost couldn't stand the rush of blood that came out of the man's neck, main arteries torn open.

Tallahassee knew the boss kept a rifle under his neck and went for it, reaching under and feeling the straps holding it. Unbuckling them, he pulled it free and was surprised to see what it was. It was a Winchester 94 lever-action rifle, with the stock sawn-off and the barrel sawed down to make it very compact, a foot and a half long at the max. It fired .30-30 ammunition and held 7-rounds in an internal tube magazine.

It was loaded, and Tallahassee walked back outside, aiming at the creature. He fired and hit in the chest, which did nothing at all. He used the lever-action and fired again, hitting it in the head. The creature dropped with a thud and didn't get up.

"Hey boss, you alright man? Come on, stay with me. Shit."

The man was nearly dead, bleeding to death from his injuries. Tallahassee heard a loud banging at the bathroom door and picked up the extension from where he'd dropped it. Walking around to the side of the building, the noise disappeared.

Knocking on the door with the extension, Tallahassee wedged it against the old door knob and the frame.

"Hey, you in there?"

"Come on buddy; don't make me break in while you're taking the Browns to Super bowl, huh?"

"Alright then."

Pulling down hard, the extension popped the doorknob and lock free of their housing. Standing to the side, Tallahassee pushed the door open with the extension, rifle at the ready in his left hand.

Out of the bathroom came another cannibal and he fired, catching it straight in the head and dropping it in one shot."

Walking back to the office, Tallahassee grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Getting a busy tone, he threw the phone down and rummaged through the drawers of his boss' desk. Inside he found a thigh holster for the rifle and two boxes of ammunition. Pulling off the Tyvek suit he'd been working in, Tallahassee reloaded and threw on his boss' sunglasses. Glancing out at the street, he saw the Escalade in all its glory.

"Alright, you two come on. We're gonna get to the hospital and get you guys-"

They were both dead. The boss and the shop kid were unmoving, succumbed to their injuries. Head tipped down for a minute, he silently wished them the best and walked into the garage to get the truck keys. As he did so, the kid got back up, though he was no longer human.

"Oh fuck."

Tallahassee grabbed a bucket with a bunch of random tools in it and threw it at the creature's feet, dropping it under a vehicle lift. Hitting the down button, the lift started its hydraulically powered descent as the wounded creature tried to move on an injured leg. Though it started crawling, it couldn't escape the lift and was crushed underneath it.

Averting his eyes, Tallahassee strapped the holster to his thigh, threw the contents of the first box of ammunition in his pockets and ran over to the truck. Getting in, he closed the door and fired up the engine. As he adjusted the mirrors, he threw the other box of ammo in the glove compartment. As he put the car in reverse, his former boss started to get up.

The creature's head lifted as he put the truck in reverse. Backing up, Tallahassee hit the creature's head with the back bumper, before putting the Cadillac in drive and peeling out of the dealership. Thankfully, there was a full tank of gas in it so Tallahassee decided to get the fuck out of town.

He first stopped at his small house, to pick up the necessities. Namely his dog Buck and his extra weapons, a break-open double barrel twelve-gauge shotgun and a Colt 1911 handgun. In addition, he grabbed clothes, food, water, and all of the alcohol he had. Supplies loaded, he pulled onto the main road and aimed for the road that led straight out of town.

As he drove, a creature came running out from behind a wrecked car and collided with his left headlight, shattering and removing most of the headlight housing.

"Aww, fuck! That'll be an expensive repair."

Thankfully, there weren't anymore surprises and soon, he was comfortably distanced from the small town which was descending into hell. As he drove along, he noticed a municipal building with a garage. And he noticed a wrecked pickup, T-boned by something big. But what caught his attention was the large, steel snowplow on the front of it.

"Huh, what do you think, Buck?"

The dog looked back, licking its chops once.

"Good enough for me."

Gently slowing, he made a quick left into the municipal lot.

Alright, there's chapter ten. Next chapter will be back to Inu and the rest. I promise! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter eleven! I hope you guys like it.

NOTICE: I have posted links for the cars and guns used thus far. They are on www(dot) adultfanfiction(dot)net and under Night of the Living Dead, chapter 11. It's the same chapter, I just can't put links on here for whatever reason so if you'd like to see them, just hit up this story on AFF.

Yuti-chan- Thanks for the review.

dashllee- Thanks for the review!

Pineapple55- Yeah, it is a great movie!

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"You smoke?" CJ questioned Ayame as he pulled a pack from his shirt pocket.

"No."

"Do you mind if I do?"

"Knock yourself out." Ayame replied, staring out at the street.

Lighting one up, CJ took a drag and exhaled, eying the dark street outside.

"It will suck to run out of these."

"That and I can only imagine we'll all be in quite a dry spell for oh, the rest of our lives."

"Well hell, I can fix that for you." CJ replied automatically. Ayame turned towards him, a questioning glance on her face.

"Really? Maybe we should see just how good a job you can do."

CJ put the cigarette out and eyed the wolf demoness. She was beautiful looking, long red hair, curvy yet trim figure, very nice breasts. And the button down shirt and short skirt really accented that. He quickly undid his belt as Ayame reached up her skirt and slid her black panties down.

Undoing the human's pants, Ayame slid his jeans down a bit, and fished his cock out of his boxers. He was fairly well endowed, especially for a human. Grabbing a rubber from his wallet, CJ rolled it on as Ayame positioned herself above him. Lowering herself down onto his manhood, CJ moaned as her tight walls engulfed him.

"Oh yeah."

Ayame took all of him in then rose up until only the tip of him was inside her. She started thrusting up and down, while he was still seated. CJ began to slowly rock against her while she moved up and down at a steady, quick pace.

"Like that?" Ayame questioned as she sped up the pace of her thrusts, riding his manhood quickly towards completion.

"Fuck yeah I do."

Ayame grinned and increased the sped even more, moving at an almost super-human pace. It took very little time before CJ couldn't hold back any longer and he came, moaning as he thrust his hips up. Ayame too was pushed over and she bit back a scream as she clenched around him.

"Oh, that was good." CJ said as he recovered, his cock slowly softening inside the wolf demoness.

After a minute, Ayame slid off of CJ's dick and found a cloth from her purse. She pulled the condom off of him and wiped his manhood clean, which pulled a pleasant rumble from him. After that she reached in and pulled out a very odd object that CJ hadn't ever seen before.

"What the hell is that?"

The object was what looked to be a singular handcuff with a curved tube welded to it.

"Here, I'll show you."

Capturing the base of his cock and balls with a vice grip, Ayame slipped the handcuff around the base of his manhood and slipped his now flaccid penis into the tube. She closed the handcuff and ratcheted it to a secure, but not overly constricting setting. CJ realized what it was meant to do. He couldn't pull it off with the handcuff closed, and the tube would prevent him from getting a full erection.

"There we go, you're my bitch now." Ayame said as she took the key and out it on a chain she wore around her neck.

"Hey, get this the fuck off of me."

"Nope. Don't worry, I've got a big appetite sexually, this will just help you keep up."

"Isn't this dangerous to wear in such a dangerous environment?"

"Nope, it's really just steel armor over your dick. Really, you should thank me for protecting you. And don't worry, I promise I won't let you go too long without release."

Sliding her panties back on, Ayame sat down and resumed keeping watch over the street. CJ almost attempted an argument, but the ookami was beautiful, and a great fuck. He didn't want to mess that up, and demons did have a high sex drive so at least he'd be getting laid often enough.

Putting his cock back in his boxers, CJ pulled his pants back up and buckled them before casting his gaze back towards the world outside.

~~~Page Break~~~

Alright, there's chapter eleven. I hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading and please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter twelve of Night of the Living Dead! Sorry about the wait, my schedule has just been demonic in the past few weeks. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys really encourage me to keep writing!

Onyxlight- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're able to get what I'm trying to convey in the story!

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Inuyasha sat down at the dining room table, joining Inutaisho and Mikhail. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Jill, Naraku, Sango, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Carlos, Tucker, Miroku, and the three Army soldiers joined them at Inuyasha's beckoning.

Ayame and CJ were still on watch, Kagome had fallen asleep in the tub, Shippo was watching the news, and Ginta and Hakkaku were catching up on some sleep

"We need a plan to get out of here. Our supplies aren't going to last long, and the city is falling to pieces around us. If we don't get out soon, I think we're going to find ourselves surrounded by either those creatures or enough panicking survivors to burn us out."

"Alright, though were the hell are we gonna go?" Naraku asked as he sipped on a cup of coffee and Kahlua.

"My house would work." Inutaisho added, personally wanting the comforts of his home.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Inuyasha agreed, figuring his sire's opulent mansion would be a good place to lay low for a while.

"So, what is so great about this house that we should leave a fully loaded and barricade gun store?" Bankotsu had to ask, unsure as to why they were planning to leave the spacious, three-level house/store they were in.

"Well, it's secluded and well off the beaten path. And it sits on about twenty acres of land. And it has two pools, one indoor one outdoor. And there are the gigantic kitchens and multiple freezer rooms with any kind of food you could possibly want. And there are thirty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms. And then there's the garage, which you have to see to believe."

"Yes, my house is rather well equipped. And there's a ton of food and drinks there, so we've got the supplies to last for a while. And if we need to leave, I've got a vehicle stable that'll suffice nicely."

"Okay then, how the hell do we get there?" Jill asked as she cleaned and reassembled her Desert Eagle.

"That's just the problem. The house is out in the rural part of Lancaster, just outside of Quarryville. Getting there is a straight shot up Route 1, which is usually pretty desolate. Getting out of the city however, is going to be a challenge."

"Do we have a map of some sort to work with?" Jill commented, trying to think of the easiest way out of the city.

"I think we have something, I'll go check downstairs." Sesshomaru walked down to the basement to search for the city maps he had. He had happened into several different maps of the city, of all different types.

It took a minute of searching, but the dog found the stack of maps rolled up in the basement and returned upstairs. In the kitchen, Sesshomaru unrolled the maps and laid them out on the table. He had the store marked off on most of them and pointed that out to the survivors.

Pouring over the maps, the group found a route through the roads that would steer clear of all of the hospitals, police stations, rescue centers they knew of, and any other population centers that would lead them into groups of zombies or panicking survivors.

"Well, you want to try it that way?" The soldier, Brad, commented.

"Nah, that's still pretty damn exposed." The other soldier, J.D. added.

"There has to be a better way, we just haven't spotted it yet." Inuyasha said as he started to look over the maps again.

Jill did the same and after a second, caught something she'd missed the first time.

"Hey, does this subway line reach the ground at any point?"

Jill pointed out a map that was entirely subterranean, which included some floodways and the subway line for the city. Inuyasha looked at one of the aerial maps and found what was marked as an entrance to the underground.

"Shit, I think we're on to something. If that can get us into those tunnels, we may able to get across part of the city without exposing ourselves at all."

"I think it'll be more than part of the city. I don't know if the track runs uninterrupted, but it looks like it runs straight through to the very outskirts. If we can get that far out, we'll be avoiding all the rescue centers and crowds and all of that shit entirely."

Scanning the maps, the group quickly marked off a route that would take them to the nearest entrance to the subway tunnels. Then, they marked the route to take to get the furthest out of the city and then out in the right direction of Inutaisho's house.

"Before we can go anywhere though, we need a way to move the weapons. I don't plan on leaving a single stray round in this place, and I've got a lot of stock to move." Sesshomaru added, knowing that it would take a lot to move all of his store's contents.

"How about first we'll load the vehicles we've got now and then we'll find out what we need to get to transport the rest." Jakotsu suggested as Inuyasha looked for somewhere that would have a big truck for hauling their weapons.

"Definitely. One thing is for sure though; we are out of the city by nightfall. If not, I can almost guarantee we'll never be leaving. Now, we need to break up into groups and prepare ourselves. We have four major things to do;

First, we need to find more vehicles to haul the guns and ammo.

Second, we need to make sure that the vehicles are all in solid condition.

Third, we need to equip everyone with larger weapons for defending ourselves outside.

Finally, we need to load everything into the vehicles and select drivers."

Inuyasha paused to take a sip of his drink, and then continued.

"I'll go for the vehicles, along with Sesshomaru. Anyone else good with driving a truck?"

"You know I can." Inutaisho commented.

"No, stay here and oversee the store. We need someone here who knows their way around and can defend the place."

"I'll go with ya; I've been driving a rig for twenty-two years." Tucker volunteered as he checked to see that his handgun was loaded and ready.

"What about you, Brad right? You were driving the M35, you can handle a rig."

"I ain't going back out there, fuck that."

"Fine then pussy, stay here."

"Oh you're fucking going Brad, you chicken-shit. We already lost Wurtz because you panicked and ran." Kevin volunteered the reluctant soldier. "If he tries to run do us all a favor and shoot him."

"Okay then, that's four, anybody else?"

"I can handle a truck if I have to." Jill stepped up.

"You can count me in." Carlos volunteered as well, giving them a group of six.

"Alright, good, that's six of us. I've got three candidates for searching so we'll split up in groups of two. Jill and Carlos, you two go together. Sesshomaru, you take Tucker. And you're with me boy wonder; don't you dare try anything or I will drop your ass."

Inuyasha gave the oldest of the three Army soldiers a friendly warning.

"Next, we need to have all of the vehicles inspected and fueled up; anybody mechanical?"

"I'm your man." Jakotsu instantly volunteered, seeing as he worked as a professional tuner.

"Yep, you can count on us." Bankotsu too worked in the high-performance tuning industry, he shared a shop with Jakotsu.

"Good, you two take anyone else you need and make sure the cars are all ready to go. Next, we need everyone armed and prepared. Dad, I'm leaving you and Kouga in charge of that. Everyone else, keep watch over the street, get ready and start packing everything up to move it."

Inuyasha led his group of six downstairs and started pulling some serious firepower from the higher racks of the gun-store. Down on the first floor, he couldn't help but take in the smell of sex, and realized that Ayame and CJ must have just been partaking in the same stress-relieving activities he and Sesshomaru had enjoyed earlier.

Scanning the shelves and racks, Inuyasha pulled down an absolute arsenal. Sesshomaru still had his Benelli, which he handed to Tucker who quickly loaded it with buckshot rounds.

Grabbing a combat vest from the racks of clothing and merchandise in the store, Tucker put it on and slid boxes of both buckshot and slug shells into the pockets. Also, he holstered his handgun, slid several extra magazines and a box of .45 caliber ammunition into the various pockets of the vest. A flashlight and walkie-talkie completed his gear and he was ready for action.

Sesshomaru meanwhile had grabbed his H&K UMP 45, with its laser sight, flashlight attachment, and forward grip. He pulled the magazine free and reloaded it, thumbing in a couple of .45 caliber hollow point rounds. Sliding the magazine back in place, Sesshomaru walked into the back and grabbed his own tactical vest. He holstered his pistols, stowed magazines for all three weapons in the pockets, and grabbed a walkie-talkie. Finally, he slid a rather large combat knife into its holster on the vest.

Brad had his M16 and reloaded it, along with his Beretta M9 sidearm. Reloading his magazines, he slid them into place and took a box of ammunition for both weapons. Then he grabbed a walkie-talkie from the pile and clipped it next to his flashlight.

Carlos reloaded his M4A1 and the extra magazines he had with him. Stowing them, he reloaded his Beretta and holstered it. Then, for a bit of extra defense, he grabbed a Mossberg 500 Cruiser. It was a short barreled, pistol-grip shotgun and held seven twelve-gauge shells. Holstering it in an over the shoulder holster, he slid a box of ammunition into one of his pants pockets.

Jill reloaded the Desert Eagle and holstered it in a vest she had grabbed and put on. Then, she got an H&K MP5 from Inuyasha and loaded it. Loading three extra magazines, she stowed them and loaded two extra magazines for the Desert Eagle. Finally, she grabbed a flashlight, butterfly knife, walkie-talkie, and a couple boxes of ammunition for both the pistols and the sub-machinegun.

Inuyasha reloaded and stowed his pair of Eagles, then reloaded several extra mags for both. Placing them in his vest, he grabbed an Ithaca 37 Stakeout shotgun. It held four shells and was meant for close quarter combat. Placing it in an over the shoulder holster, he then grabbed an H&K MP7 sub-machinegun. It had a forty-round magazine and a collimating sight on the top. He loaded spare magazines for the MP7 and the handguns and stowed them as well as storing a box of shotgun shells in a pocket. Finally, a walkie-talkie and a knife that matched Sesshomaru's were added and he was ready to go.

"Alright guys, let's move out."

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, welcome to chapter thirteen! I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter will be split into three parts, for the three groups going into the city.

Note: I do have links to the weapons mentioned last chapter on adult,fan,fiction(dot)net (without the commas), under the same name.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~Jill & Carlos~~~~~

Moving out from the back door, the two humans moved up the street towards their destination, a cardboard box manufacturing plant. It was only a couple of blocks away from the store, so they just decided to hoof it on foot instead of bothering with hotwiring a car.

Silently moving form cover to cover, they made their way up the street, and then turned left, heading towards the building. As they worked their way towards the building and its motor pool, they were lucky the area was almost entirely devoid of zombies.

They managed to avoid any zombies and found themselves at a side door into the factory. Pulling a set of picks from her pocket, Jill made quick work of the lock and within seconds they had the door open. Slinging the MP5 over her shoulder, Jill un-holstered her Desert Eagle while Carlos did the same with his Beretta.

"Can you really handle that thing, honey?"

"Ugh, excuse me? This isn't the first time I've used an Eagle thank you very much. Just make sure you can handle that M9." Jill ribbed as she pointed the Eagle into the building and entered.

Carlos followed her and pulled the door to behind them. It was dark so he pulled his flashlight and turned it on, holding it in his left hand with the Beretta in his right. Bracing his right arm over his left for support, Carlos swept the flashlight's beam over the room

Jill was bracing her Desert Eagle the same way, holding her flashlight in her left hand. Sweeping, they found the room empty and made their way to a set of stairs. Walking up, they moved up the several flights and were on the top level.

"Damn it's quiet." Carlos commented as they moved towards the back of the building, where the motor pool was located.

As Jill agreed, the silence was broken by the sound of something being knocked over. Turning to face a passageway that ran perpendicular to the hallway they were in, Jill waited and soon saw a zombie running towards them.

The flashlight's beam showed just how grotesque the creature was. Chunks of flesh gone from its face, a gash in its neck, milky clouded over eyes, and blood crusted around its mouth showed just how non-human the thing was. Jill took aim and fired once, sending a .44 Magnum round into the creature's head and dropping it.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Carlos commented as he saw the hole dead center in the zombie's forehead.

"I think I'll take a rain check on that, let's move." Jill commented as several moans and screams echoed through the walls. Apparently, the building wasn't as deserted as they'd hoped.

Breaking into a jog and then a run, the two ran to the back of the building. As they came up upon the door to the back of the building, they could see it was locked. Aiming as they ran, the two opened fire with their handguns and blasted the padlock.

Carlos turned slightly and hit the door with his shoulder, and it didn't move.

"FUCK!"

He had come within about a pound of pressure of dislocating his shoulder, though thankfully he'd only succeeded in giving himself a thorough bruising. Jill grabbed the handle and turned, opening the door.

"Try opening the door next time, Rambo."

Getting outside, they ran over to the motor pool, both holstering their pistols and grabbing their big weapons. As they got to the garage, they found only two vehicles left, a Chevy Express van and a Ford box van. Searching a key box on the wall, Jill found the keys to the Chevy but not the Ford.

Tossing Carlos the keys, she walked over to the Ford and found it to be unlocked. Unfortunately, the keys weren't inside but she made quick work of hotwiring it and had the truck started.

"Oh shit!"

The garage was suddenly invaded by three more zombies, which started attacking the Chevy van. Carlos hefted his M4A1 and fired out the open passenger window, spraying two of them and killing them. The other was on the driver's side, so Carlos opened the door hard and knocked it back. With on good shot, he put it down then closed the door.

With both of the vans running they peeled out of the garage, anxious to get away from the zombies that were fast approaching. Driving out of the motor pool, they steered around the sporadic group of zombies that was converging on them. They got free of the zombies and then they got free of the building.

Driving back to the store, Jill and Carlos made sure they'd thrown off the creatures before returning and backing the trucks up to the back door of the store. Returning inside, they locked the trucks and then firmly locked the back door.

"Good fucking job, us." Carlos said as he and Jill returned to the front of the store.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Jill said as she reloaded her weapons.

~~~~~~Sesshomaru and Tucker~~~~~~

"Alright let's move." Sesshomaru hefted his sub-machinegun as he stared out at the dead street.

Unlocking the front door, they moved out and the survivors closed it behind them, locking and barricading it once more. Going left, the two moved up the street towards their destination.

"Do you think we should get a car to get there?"

"That may not be bad idea. Keep your eyes open for something that looks suitable."

As they stalked up the quiet street, their eyes landed on a bluish-green Ford Expedition. It was parallel parked between a couple of smaller cars, and luckily enough, it was unlocked. Sesshomaru opened the driver's side door after slinging his UMP and drawing his USP handgun.

Sweeping the interior, it was devoid of any life so he and Tucker climbed in. Smacking underneath the steering wheel, Sesshomaru cracked the steering console open and started tearing the wiring apart. Finding the ignition wires, he put his foot on the brake and crossed the wires. He was rewarded with the sound of the engine turning over and the V8 thrummed into life.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commented, as it was Inuyasha who'd shown him how to do it in the first place.

Releasing the parking brake and moving the selector into drive, Sesshomaru pulled the truck out of the spot and accelerated off towards their destination, a small meat packing plant about two miles away.

Driving towards the plant, they got about a mile before the eerie silence was broken by a gory sight. An ambulance was flipped over on its roof on the side of the road, and a group of zombies was feeding on what remained of the E.M.T.'s. Worse still was the body bag that had come loose, which was twitching and squirming on the ground.

"Holy shit. Damn that is disgusting." Tucker commented as they drove towards the gory sight.

"I couldn't agree more." Sesshomaru pressed the gas pedal down and tried to accelerate past before they could take notice.

As they came up on the ambulance however, they did attract attention of some of the creatures. One came from running from somewhere on the right side of the road, forcing Sesshomaru to swerve left. He almost avoided it but the creature was struck by the passenger side mirror, which shattered against its body.

He tried to cut back left around another zombie but it bumped off the driver's side front quarter-panel. The truck moved right and passed two zombies successfully. Cutting back around a totaled car sitting in the right lane, another zombie came from the left.

With nowhere to go, Sesshomaru stepped on the brake and hit the zombie, the creature hitting the center of the grille and went up onto the hood. It slid off to the left side as the truck cut right. Hopping the curb, Sesshomaru drove onto a large patio to avoid a couple of zombies running at them.

Tearing the airbag from the steering wheel, Sesshomaru stepped on the gas as a zombie stumbled out from behind a dumpster. It slammed into the area dented by the first zombie. This creature unfortunately went under the car and the left side tire went over its head.

"Ohh, damn that's sick."

"Indeed. And I fear we've got a punctured radiator."

Sesshomaru hopped off of the curb and floored it, hoping to make it to the plant before the truck was toasted. As they got close, Sesshomaru sensed something was wrong. Driving up the street, they came up on a sudden roadblock that looked a little too perfect.

Quickly stopping and throwing the selector into reverse, Sesshomaru stepped on the gas as a zombie ran out from behind an alley. The poor creature was crushed by the back end of the truck and got tossed, though that was the least of their problems. As Sesshomaru backed up, the first of a barrage of shots rang out and a bullet ricocheted through the window.

Turning the wheel to the left, Sesshomaru turned the truck into a side alley and the unknown sniper continued reigning blows on the truck. The Expedition reversed into the alley and glanced off a wall, coming back to hit a dumpster that was turned sideways in the alley.

The pinned dumpster stopped the damaged Ford, just out of the sniper's view. Unbuckling their seatbelts, Sesshomaru and Tucker moved to the back and kicked out the back window. Jumping out with their weapons, the two moved to the end of the alley, and there it was. A two lane street was all that separated them from the side entrance to the meat packing plant.

"You want to go for it?" Tucker said as he hefted the Benelli.

"Wait, that asshole is still here." Sesshomaru looked back and aimed his UMP towards the truck. Listening out, he heard footsteps slowly draw close. Then, they receded, returning towards where they'd come from.

"Cross now. Get to that truck in the road and duck behind the front left tire."

"You got it." Tucker sprinted across the road with speed that was surprising for a forty-three year old, human male truck driver. He reached the spun-out truck and slid behind the specified tire, just in time to hear the crack of a rifle firing again and the sound of glass braking.

Sesshomaru zeroed in on the sound as best he could while the sniper tried again to hit Tucker. Aiming with his UMP, Sesshomaru found the man crouched behind a car, rifle balanced on the trunk lid.

Firing two rounds in quick succession, Sesshomaru hit the bastard. One shot went right over the rifle scope and punched into the person's brain above their eye. The second round went through the person's open mouth and hit the spinal cord. The sniper dropped dead and Sesshomaru scanned for an accomplice.

Not seeing one, he ran up the street to the spot where the dead man laid and examined the body. It was a human male, about thirty-five and slightly balding. Bending down, he picked up the man's rifle and slung it over his shoulder. Searching the body he found two boxes of ammo and a Sig P226 handgun along with three extra magazines.

Returning to Tucker, he handed the man the collected weapons and ammunition before turning his attention to the door. Tucker stepped up with the Benelli, and at Sesshomaru's beckoning, fired once at the lock. It was badly damaged, and a swift kick from Sesshomaru had it broken open.

Moving inside the plant, they saw a narrow corridor that would lead them to the back of the plant. Moving along it, they were pleasantly surprised to find the area devoid of any life, cannibal or otherwise. At the back was the loading bays, and there sat a pair of large box trucks.

"There we go. That's just what we're looking for." Tucker and Sesshomaru moved over to the first. Sesshomaru looked around before turning his UMP and raising it, about to strike the butt of the stock into the window of the truck.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

Tucker tried the door handle and it popped open. Sesshomaru sighed and lowered the sub-machinegun.

"You're still going to have to hotwire it."

"Unless of course the keys are in the visor."

Reaching up and pulling the visor down, Tucker was rewarded with the keys. He put them in the ignition and turned, getting the diesel truck to fire.

Sesshomaru moved over to the second truck and tried the door, luckily it was open. Getting in, he checked the visor but the keys weren't there. Opening the glove box however, he found them along with a Colt 1911 pistol. Two extra magazines were in the glove box with it, which he put in the pockets of his vest.

Firing the trucks up, they moved over to the filling station and began to fill the tanks of the trucks. Searching the small garage, they managed to find a half dozen gas cans and two empty 55-gallon drums. They filled them all to the brim and loaded them into the back of Tucker's truck.

"I'll go ahead, you follow me. That way if anything happens we'll hopefully be able to keep one truck undamaged."

"You got it."

Sesshomaru and Tucker got behind the wheel of their trucks and headed for the exit. The gate was in place and locked, prompting Sesshomaru to heft his UMP. He fired out the driver's side window with his left hand, automatic fire pinging off the gate around the locks. They were both hit and damaged, which lessened the impact when Sesshomaru's truck hit the gate and crashed through it.

Braking hard, the truck bounced off of a big dip where the drive met the road. The truck under-steered across the road and glanced off a parked car. Tucker had gone slower and avoided any impacts, quickly falling in behind the dog demon.

They got themselves headed back towards the gun shop and were lucky to be on a mostly empty route. They got about a mile and a half back towards the store when they found themselves facing a group of drab painted, older trucks can cars. A group of civilians standing there in fatigues started addressing the two through a megaphone.

"_**Both of you pull over now. You're vehicles and any weapons you may have are property of the northeastern militia. If you do not comply, you will be executed."**_

Sesshomaru eyed the nut-jobs as he approached. Deciding that reasoning with them wasn't even worth it, he grabbed the UMP from its spot on the passenger seat. The group started firing, and broke a piece of the window out.

Sesshomaru aimed out the broken window and started firing at the group. He clipped three of them before the magazine ran out, and managed to get the last couple of them ducking for cover. Aiming for the center vehicle of the barricade, an old Chevy Suburban he floored the truck and aimed towards the SUV's back end.

The box truck slammed into the Chevy as the people behind it tried to act. One of the group dove out but the truck still hit half of him, knocking him aside like a rag doll. One poor bastard was sitting behind the tire of the Suburban, which flattened him when it was pushed forward by the force of the truck. The final man behind the truck was crouched behind the door, and was pushed forward from the impact. Unfortunately, he too met his end when the truck flipped and landed on him.

The truck hit the Chevy with extreme force, flipping it forward and out of the way, and doing serious damage to the box truck at the same time. The windshield was all but gone from the truck, as were the grille and the headlights.

The two made it back to the gun-store without further issue, though clipping a couple of zombies outside the store finished Sesshomaru's box truck off. The totaled vehicle rolled to a stop and Sesshomaru jumped out as Tucker parked out front of the store.

"Alright, job well done."

"Indeed, I just hope those freaks don't decide to come looking for us anytime soon."

"I doubt it. But if they do, we'll show just how much we aren't to be fucked around with." Sesshomaru said as they walked inside.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~

Alright, there's chapter thirteen. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, welcome to chapter fourteen of Night of the Living Dead! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've had a touch of the flu that's been kicking my ass. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

Pineapple55- Thanks for the review!

ajj7sunhawk- Thanks for the review! I'm glad my descriptive abilities are enough to produce suitable goryness!

Please read and review!!!

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Stalking along the outer perimeter of the shipping company lot, Inuyasha found what looked like the motor pool and stepped up to the chain link fence separating him and Brad from the small open area inside the plant. Stabbing with his knife, Inuyasha snapped through a couple of the links. Then, sheathing his knife, the hanyou yanked a nice opening in the fence and he and the soldier stepped inside.

"Alright, I think that building right over there is the motor pool. Stay right behind me and keep quiet."

"Hey look man; I don't get a good feeling from this place. Maybe we should just go back and-"

"Shut it bitch. We're getting that damn truck, now man up."

Inuyasha moved ahead, MP7 in his hands as he crossed the open area. Brad struggled to keep up with the hanyou, but managed to catch him when the silver haired male stopped up against one of the main building's brick outer walls. Standing between them and the suspected motor pool was a small exterior parking lot still full of cars.

"Alright, it's right over there. Let's keep moving and get inside. Just be careful not to hit any of those cars, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Seeing as the cars are all still here, I get the feeling that their drivers may all be here too."

"Seriously, this does not feel right."

"It never does, now shut it and keep up."

Inuyasha made a quick moved across the open expanse, swiftly dodging through the parked cars. Brad tried to follow the same path, though in his self-pity didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings.

Apparently, one unlucky worker had tried to flee to his car and had been grabbed by a zombie. Somehow, he must have gotten under a vehicle before turning. As Vickers ran by said vehicle, the zombies' hand grabbed at his boot. Panicking, Brad jumped back as he turned.

The move resulted in him jumping ass backwards into a parked Volkswagen. He slid up the hood and slammed into the windshield, cracking it. That in turn set off the alarm, which let out a high pitched chirp.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!"

"Come on let's go!"

Inuyasha slung the MP7 and pulled out his Ithaca shotgun as he made it to the door. Brad ran after him as the open doors into the factory were soon filled by a small number of zombies. Reaching the heavy steel door to the motor pool, Inuyasha waited for Brad to get behind him before taking a shot at the lock, the double-ought buckshot making ribbons out of the area it hit.

"Fire at those zombies, now!"

Brad had frozen up as Inuyasha kicked at the damaged lock. Turning, he pumped shotgun, freeing the spent shell and loading another one. Firing, he caught the closest zombie and dropped it. Pumping it again, he fired and caught a second of the creatures. Pumping one more time, Inuyasha aimed and fired, the spread of the buckshot catching two creatures that were running side by side. They both hit the ground, but the shotgun's tube magazine was empty and more were coming at them.

Finally coming to his senses, Brad shook his head clear and hefted his M16. Firing, he sent a burst of three rounds into the shoulder of a zombie. It staggered slightly but kept coming. Cursing, he took aim and fired again, sending a burst into its jaw and neck. Forcing himself to relax, Brad fired again and a burst of three rounds hit the creature dead in the forehead.

"Hot damn!"

Firing again, Brad dropped a second creature. He quickly depleted his first magazine on them as Inuyasha got the door open. A noise behind them got his attention and before he could un-holster his Beretta, a zombie was trying to grab him from behind.

Bringing his elbow up, Brad clocked the thing in the face. Turning his M16, he clubbed the thing twice in the nose and it dropped to the ground. As he slammed a fresh magazine into the gun's receiver, Inuyasha got the door open and they moved to get inside. Two creatures were behind the door, though Inuyasha's MP7 made quick work of them.

The hanyou moved inside as Brad polished off the last couple of creatures still running at them from the parking lot. Unfortunately, as he did, the creature he'd clubbed down got up. Though Brad had thought it was dead, the zombie grabbed him and bit down, tearing into the side of his neck.

"Ahhhh!!"

Inuyasha turned and saw the zombie biting into the male. Bringing his MP7 up he fired into the creature's temple and it released Vickers' neck, slumping to the ground. Closing the door before any of the creatures' could reach the door; Inuyasha pulled Brad inside and laid him down on a work bench next to the door.

Grabbing a rag from the table, Inuyasha pressed it hard against the vicious wound on Brad's neck. The zombie had bitten down hard, and had taken almost an inch out of the right side of the man's neck. The rag was quickly soaked with blood and Inuyasha found two more, stuffing them against the wound to try and staunch the blood flow.

"Just hold on man, we're gonna get you outta here."

"Fuck it hurts!"

"I know, don't worry. We'll get you back to the store and I've got just the stuff to help."

"I'm not gonna make it am I?"

"You're going to make it."

"Please don't sugar coat it. I'm gonna bleed out fast at this rate. And this is how it spreads isn't it?"

"I don't know, but I'm telling you I'm not leaving you to die here."

Scanning the inside of the garage, Inuyasha saw that there weren't any vehicles in the garage. There was however a backdoor that Inuyasha could see, and therein lay the possibility of another parking lot.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Inuyasha went to pick up Brad as the creatures banged on the steel door, their hands scratching and clawing at it trying to get in.

"Just go, I'll hold them off."

"No, we're leaving."

"Seriously, I need to do this. I already let one of my partners die, let me hold them off."

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the M16, checking that the magazine was still mostly loaded. He put it in Brad's hands and started reloading his shotgun.

"Alright, but I'm coming back for you. Just hold on."

Along the back wall there was a small locked wall box that Inuyasha suspected might hold the keys for their vehicle fleet. Cracking it open with the butt of the shotgun rewarded him with one set of keys, the only ones remaining.

Moving out to the back door, Inuyasha kicked it open and was standing in a fairly wide corridor, meant for trucks to pass through. To his right, the corridor went straight and ended at a bunch of loading bays. And sitting in front of one such bay was a Peterbilt semi-rig.

"Pay dirt!"

Inuyasha produced the keys and tried the door lock, grinning like a mad man when the door unlocked and opened. Getting inside, Inuyasha fired the rig up and after a second put it in gear. Easing the clutch out, he drove up the corridor and stopped outside of the door he'd come out of.

Meanwhile, Brad took aim at the door as the creatures tried to claw their way in. One actually managed to get its nails somehow in the edge of the door and was slowly prying the unlocked door open. Taking aim as best he could, Brad fired and hit the creatures' shoulder. Firing again, he hit it dead in the nose and the zombie dropped.

"Come on fuckers, come and get it!"

Firing, Vickers dropped several of the zombies that were making it inside. His aim did start to diminish as the blood loss started becoming very severe, but he forced himself to focus and kept firing the rifle at the zombies.

As the M16 ran through its magazine and dry clicked, Brad set it aside and pulled his Beretta M9 sidearm. Taking aim, he fired and clipped a zombie in the right eye. Thankfully, that last zombie was all that was holding the door open and it slid shut, the other creatures left to bang against the heavy door uselessly.

"Oh fuck this hurts."

Easing himself out of his tactical vest, Brad removed all of the ammo and useful gear he had and set it down, along with his M16, on the ground for Inuyasha to pick up.

As the door was once again slowly slid open by the zombies' uncoordinated and mindless actions, Brad fired at the zombies once more. He slowly depleted the magazine down from its original fifteen rounds to just one remaining nine-millimeter round.

Thankfully, the door was closed once again and the zombies were severely limited in number outside the door. Vaguely hearing the sounds of a truck pulling up somewhere around him, a severely injured Brad brought his M9 up. He knew it was over, his mind was swimming from the blood loss and he could feel nothing but cold.

Bringing the Beretta up to his temple, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, bringing himself peace at last. Inuyasha heard the gun shot and came rushing in, only to find the human dead.

"Shit. I hope you're at peace."

Inuyasha collected the articles Brad had dropped, including the M16 and Beretta. Returning to the Peterbilt, he got in and tossed the recovered supplies into the passenger side foot-well. Putting the truck in gear, Inuyasha drove out of the corridor and headed back towards the shop and the comforting arms of his mate.

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, welcome to chapter fifteen of Night of the Living Dead! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've had this on my e-mail for like eight months, and kept writing, but couldn't really come to a conclusion. Plus, I managed to lose a chunk of conversation that was really important, as it deals with a new character in the story. And, re-writing it just wasn't working till recently I managed to put it back into the story. So, I actually broke this off at the best point I could find, and the rest of what I've wrote is about thirteen pages long and will be coming soon.

ajj7sunhawk- Yeah, it does suck, though at least poor Brad got to go out with a bang. My inspiration for him Brad from RE-3, just gets a tentacle rammed through his face. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

Pulling up out front of the gun store, Inuyasha parked across the street and got out, moving into the gun store. In front of the gate sat a box truck, which made Inuyasha glad to see that the wreck he'd driven past hadn't been the only one they'd recovered.

Seeing as the front gate was slightly ajar, Inuyasha slipped in with his shotgun at the ready. Thankfully, Tucker was sitting behind the gate with the Benelli he'd gotten from Sesshomaru, apparently standing guard while they figured out how to load the vehicles.

"Hey Tucker. Do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. So, how did it go, did you guys find anything?" Tucker asked, noticing the absence of the one soldier.

"We found a full semi-rig, but Brad didn't make it. A creature he must have knocked down got back up when he turned his back and it bit him."

"Shit. Did he turn?"

"No, he ate a bullet before it could happen. It was probably the smartest thing he could do; I know I sure as shit wouldn't want to come back as one of those things."

"I heard that. Just don't beat yourself up; I'm sure there wasn't anything you could do."

"No, unfortunately there wasn't. The fucking zombie had him before I even knew it was there. Oh well, at least he didn't die in vain. Saying we get out of this hellhole that is."

Inuyasha walked over to the Dodge Ramcharger owned by CJ, and saw Jakotsu under the hood checking everything over.

"Hey, how are the vehicles?"

"Good. All of their fluid levels are good; all seem to be running fine, and they all have a good amount of fuel. I've checked over the other trucks recovered already. They're all running fine, though I have to say I'm not really familiar with a rig like the one you brought in. I can give it a look over though if you want."

"No, it felt fine on the way over. And the tank was full actually, so it should be good to go. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not a damn thing, thankfully. They've all been working inside to get everything ready to move, and I've got all of the other cars ready. Now we just need to pack up and get the hell outta dodge."

"Good job. I'll let you finish up here, I'm gonna get the others to start loading the trucks."

Before he did that though, Inuyasha went inside and found Sesshomaru, who grabbed him in a tender embrace, sensing his mate's distress through the mating bond they shared. Holding his puppy, he kissed a dog ear gently as he rubbed the hanyou's back with his hand.

"Sess, this shit really looks bad."

"I know, my little one, but I'd say we're fairly well equipped to handle it, no?"

"That is true. I just hope we can get the hell out of this city without losing anyone else. I mean, I know he wasn't a member of my old unit, but I've never lost anyone on a mission before."

"I understand puppy. It's not your fault, this situation is…apocalyptic in proportion, and something you wouldn't dream could happen. If you think of it, you've already saved the lives of everyone here once over, and we're still standing. I promise you little one, we will make it through this, my little puppy is far too bull-headed to die on me."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed his mate, the embrace being returned two fold by the hanyou. He needed that, and with his mate's support, Inuyasha called on his years of experience and buried his emotions. Carefully locking them beneath the surface of his consciousness, he forced himself to think logically, to be the ice cube he knew he had to be to survive. Because that's what he always did, survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Under a combined group effort, the odd bunch of survivors had managed to load all of the food, water, clothing, and medical supplies in the house. They'd then proceeded to fill every nook and cranny of all the vehicles with weapons first and then ammunition. Even with the semi-rig, the box truck, both recovered vans, and all of the cars, they'd still come up short.

"Shit, I don't know how we're going to get the rest of it. I suppose it'll have to stay. We can't load anymore in or on any of the vehicles and we don't have the time to find another truck, nor the person to drive it."

Inuyasha sighed as he sat with his mate on the counter of the now bare storefront. They were at maximum capacity. With all of their vehicles, they couldn't take on another if they tried. Ginta and Hakkaku both stowed their bikes in one of the vans to drive other vehicles and that still left them with one person per vehicle.

Trying to think of how they could move the last pile of weapons and ammunition, Inuyasha was interrupted by Miroku, who rushed in from his car.

"Hey, there's someone on the radio, you should come quick."

Inuyasha followed him out to the Charger and took the car's radio receiver as a female voice came through.

"Is anyone there? Are there any survivors in the downtown area, at all, please respond."

"It's not police or military, so it must be civilian. And it wasn't there before so she's probably mobile." Inuyasha commented as he weighted responding.

"She didn't sound hostile, and if it is a trap I think we're well armed enough to defeat it."

Miroku offered as he stood next to the hanyou.

"We read you, what's your status?"

"I'm driving on fourth, near the intersection of Borden street."

"We're on Main, one below. Make a right at the intersection and continue on straight, you'll see us."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

Inuyasha set the radio down and made sure there was a shell chambered in his shotgun. Quickly gathering Naraku and Sango, he had them take position in the upstairs windows with rifles and he, Kouga, and Sesshomaru waited outside the gates.

After a minute, a large box truck came into view. Under steering across the wide street, the left front corner of the truck struck a zombie which stumbled into the street. The body crumpled the turn signal and bumper corner, but was thrown into a parked car in the process.

Another zombie sprinted towards the noise, coming right in front of the oncoming truck. It got hit head on by the charging vehicle, its body compressing and then sliding beneath the large vehicle, its head meeting the left rear wheels. Even Inuyasha had to look away as the zombie's head did a good popped balloon impression.

Looking up the street, Inuyasha saw a couple of the creatures following the truck, and he saw a couple were attached to it hanging onto the back. Apparently, the driver did too, as she swerved into a parked SUV, rubbing the back of the box against the parked truck and ripping the zombie off the back handle it had been holding onto.

Slamming on the brakes served to bash the zombie holding the rear step against the steel assembly and it too released its grip on the truck, which came to a stop about twenty feet from the survivor occupied building.

Inuyasha moved into the street as he saw a middle-aged human woman, blonde haired and hazel eyed, exit the cab of the truck. Brandishing what looked like a Colt Python, she fired at the zombie that had previously been holding onto her truck. A slug impacted its forehead and the creature slumped dead to the ground.

The Stakeout shotgun terminated one of the runners that was coming at them, a slug shell impacting the creature's forehead and dropping it instantly. Pumping the twelve-gauge, Inuyasha fired again, dropping the next closest creature. From the upstairs window, he saw Sango fire at one further up the street, using an H&K rifle with a scope.

"Come on, we need to get inside."

"I heard that. I'm sure glad to meet you by the way, I'm Norma."

"Inuyasha, and it's damn fine to meet you too. So, is that your truck?"

~~~~~~~One Hour Later ~~~~~~~~

They were ready, finally. It was three in the afternoon, and they'd finally gotten everything set. The vehicles were all setup and filled to the brim with guns and ammo. Loaded up, Inuyasha separated everyone up before getting behind the wheel of the semi-rig.

In the two big box trucks were Norma and Tucker, Jill in the Ford van and Mikhail in the Chevy. Hakkaku was driving Jill's 911, as his and Ginta's bikes were loaded into one of the vans. Ginta was driving one of Sesshomaru's cars, an imported R-34 Nissan Skyline GT-R in olive gray.

Most everyone else was driving what they'd arrived in, Inuyasha deciding to keep as many in cars they were comfortable with as possible. Still, to accommodate a few changes had occurred.

Kagome was driving Inuyasha's Corvette while he drove the rig. Similarly, Shippo was driving Inutaisho's BMW whilst the older dog drove Sesshomaru's modified first generation Land Rover Range Rover.

Carlos was driving Inuyasha's favorite of Sesshomaru's cars, an ultra-rare Ascari A10 supercar, clad in bright as hell yellow. And that left Sesshomaru, who was driving his fourth vehicle, a Bentley Continental SuperSports, a top shelf version of the already quick sports coupe.

Having distributed a walkie-talkie to each car, Inuyasha had gotten behind the wheel of the semi-trailer and put it in gear.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

Inuyasha got twenty-one confirmations and so pulled away, the other twenty one vehicles in pursuit. Moving up the street, Inuyasha stayed in front of the pack, using the big truck as a potential shield for the smaller vehicles. Behind him, Kouga, CJ, and Shippo had pulled into a line. Then, Jill and Mikhail were lined up, followed by Hakkaku, Carlos, and Inutaisho. Norma was next, followed by Miroku's Charger, Sango, and Kagome. Next was the M35 driven by Kevin, and tailed by John, Jakotsu, and Naraku. The other soldier, J.D., drove the Humvee, leading Bankotsu and Ginta. Then Tucker's box truck was next in line, followed by Ayame and Sesshomaru, who Inuyasha had told to move around the group, staying on high alert.

"Alright, make this left up here."

Inuyasha set the walkie aside as he cut the truck to the right and then back left. It cut around the sharp bend, slowing as Inuyasha dropped a gear, and then accelerated as he straightened out. The other cars followed, moving along the eerily silent street. Suddenly, a zombie sprinted from an alleyway, right into Inuyasha's tracks. The truck demolished the body, tossing it into a parked car as he stepped on the throttle.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha cut right onto another side street. As he did, Shippo had to cut hard to dodge another zombie that had come out from under a flipped car on the side of the road. He dodged, and thankfully everyone else did as well, leaving the dead creature standing in the middle of the street. Heading up the smaller side street, they cut back onto a major thoroughfare...and it was deserted. Not a soul was in sight as they pulled out onto the four lane road.

Accelerating up the street, the long convoy moved towards the subway entrance they had marked down on their map. A few side streets later, and they pulled down a ramp into a near subterranean courtyard. In front of them was a large gate, spanning the large entrance to the subway maintenance tunnels.

"Here we go. At least something's starting to look up."

Inuyasha hopped out of the semi, holding his Ithaca shotgun. Walking up to the locks, he risked the noise and simply took aim with the shotgun. The first shell ribboned the first of two beefy padlocks on the door, but didn't destroy it so he pumped the shotgun and fired again, literally splitting the lock into pieces. He repeated the process with the other lock and pulled the gate open.

"Oh shit."

Inuyasha had glanced back as he pulled the gate open, and was none too pleased to find a mass of the undead now approaching. Getting it open, he jumped behind the wheel of the semi and let the clutch out quick, gassing it to get it through the opening fast.

"Everyone get inside, now!"

Inuyasha pulled the truck to the right side of the tunnel, just out of the other vehicle's way, and got out. Over his shoulder he'd slung Brad's M16, which he brought to bear as the other vehicles flew inside the open gates. Opening up on the incoming creatures, the bursts of rifle fire echoed off the concrete walls as Inuyasha walked towards them. He dropped the first wave as the magazine ran dry, and so he dropped the rifle and pulled his Eagle's. Firing, he blasted at the closest creatures as the last of the vehicles, Sesshomaru's Bentley and Ayame's Subaru, pulled inside.

Stopping just inside, the two got out and took aim as well, firing into the crowd. Ayame had picked out a favorite of Inuyasha's, the Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifle. A rare full auto (and legal) version, it exploded in the tunnel as she pulled the trigger, the massive 7.62MM rifle rounds tearing chunks of the creatures they hit. The big, bulky, hard to handle rifle bucked in the wolf demonesses' hands, though she controlled it beautifully and dropped a number of them fast.

"Otouto, get the gate, we will hold them back."

Sesshomaru yelled as he blasted at the zombies with his UMP submachine-gun. Inuyasha moved to the door, firing until the Eagle's ran empty. Then, grabbing the steel gate, he started to pull the massive gate back towards the other side of the entryway as the creatures drew very close. Ayame and Sesshomaru fired continuously, but soon ran out as Inuyasha pulled the gate closer to the other side.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha saw the zombies drawing within a foot of him as the gate was still closing, hoping he'd get it shut before they got through.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, welcome to chapter sixteen! I hope you all like it!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

ajj7sunhawk- No, I didn't forget about it, I just couldn't get a decent chapter written for it. Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha shifted up a gear as they pulled onto the open highway, moving among the few scattered wrecks. Still sighing in relief over the tunnel, he relaxed back in the seat as the group rolled along. They had gotten lucky and pulled the gate shut before the fuckers had gotten in...just. With it closed, they couldn't get through and couldn't figure out how to open it. Just to be sure the dog hanyou had jammed it with a piece of pipe lying on the ground. The run through had been uneventful, eerily so. The trains had been shut down and evacuated, and so the maintenance tunnels had been very clear. Moving fast, they got to the outskirts of the city before the tunnels ended and they moved along the rails and yards to get to the highway.

"Alright, is everyone okay?"

"Ugh, I gotta bit of a problem, nothing big though." Tucker's voice came through the walkie talkie.

"What's wrong?"

"Just the clutch in this thing is slipping, and a couple sets of synchros feel burnt up. It's being a little reluctant to grab some gears."

"You need to stop or can you nurse it?"

"It's mostly highway ain't it?"

"Yeah, about sixty miles of it."

"I should be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's keep going then, I'd rather not push our luck further."

Inuyasha shifted into top gear as they got to comfortable cruising speed. The convoy rolled on as the miles racked up. Ten, twenty, thirty, and then forty miles went by fast. While there were pockets of heavy activity, they were moving too fast for the zombies to catch them and the main roads were surprisingly clear. Inuyasha's suspicion was the rate at which the disease had spread. It went from a report of aggravated assault to a small riot in an hour. It went from an isolated disturbance to city wide riots and then a practical siege in another two hours. The 'riots' were state wide a few hours later, and suddenly it was zombies breaking down your doors. Most people probably didn't even have time to pack or realize what was going on. Not that it would help, there wasn't really anywhere safe to go.

The group rolled along for a while longer, the road surprisingly clear. The design of the highway had a hand in that, namely that much of it was above the ground around it, and much of it had tall, thick stone noise barriers running each side, serving to hold the cannibals away. Occasionally, vehicles appeared behind them, some flying by at triple digit speeds, some slowing and avoiding them, and some exiting for various small towns. Similarly, some went by on the other side of the divided highway, many piloted by seriously panicked individuals, whose feet were planted on the gas pedal.

That of course had resulted in more than one horrible wreck the convoy had come upon. Multiple times in the drive the group had seen a car or truck fly by and disappear over the horizon just to reappear a mile or three ahead, crumpled to the point of being almost unrecognizable. For these, they didn't even bother to stop, knowing there was nothing they could do for those inside, even if they had survived by some sort of heinous 'miracle'.

Scattered car accidents aside, everything was quiet until they reached one of the few sections where the noise barriers hadn't been built. Without the tall stone noise cancelers the road was exposed, and that soon became a problem. Cruising along, albeit still on alert, the group was taken by surprise when a zombie sprinted from a dense tree line bordering the road and ran into the middle of the convoy. Right into Jill and the Ford E-series box van she was driving.

"Shit!"

The creature impacted the front of the truck head-on and was thrown like a ragdoll by the vicious impact. The van swerved as Jill corrected, keeping the overloaded van upright and pointed the right way. Unfortunately, the radiator was obviously punctured and spraying coolant out at a rapid pace.

"Damn, you're leaking. Is there anywhere good to stop up ahead?" Shippo asked over the walkie-talkie, the sight of steam pouring out from under the van in his rearview.

"Yeah, there's a good rest stop up ahead about a mile or two. I think they got a garage we can pull that thing in and plug the radiator." Ayame responded over the walkie-talkie.

"Any objections?" Inuyasha asked. There weren't any so he laid out a quick plan.

"Alright, here's how we'll do it. It's about a mile or so ahead, Ayame?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, in that case, I want everyone to slow up in about a mile and stop. We'll have a group go ahead and scout it out, once it's clear we'll radio you guys in."

"Who's going ahead?" Tucker asked.

"Any volunteers?"

Everyone volunteered to go, which surprised Inuyasha, under the circumstances a little reluctance was more than understandable. Thinking through the vehicles, he made up a quick group and grabbed the semi's radio.

"Alright, Carlos, can you drive a rig?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'm a little rusty but I've handled some behemoths before."

"In that case, I gotta give you the hard job, I need you to switch with me and stay back with the group."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need some experience watching over the main convoy."

"Alright, but know you're really breaking my balls here."

Inuyasha laughed but leaned heavier on the throttle and surged ahead, then pulled to a stop about half a mile further up the road. The road crowned ahead as he stopped and got out, the sleek yellow Ascari pulling up next to him. Getting out, Carlos shook his head but was grinning as he sat down on the step up on the truck.

"Good luck, man, and here."

Carlos tossed him his radio, which Inu used to round up his group.

"Alright, ugh, Kouga, Ayame, dad, Miroku and Ginta, you guys good to go?"

"Forgetting someone?" Sesshomaru commented as he pulled up alongside the hanyou.

"No, you need to stay here and watch out for everyone."

"Inuyasha…"

"Sess, I can handle this. You're the best shot I know of, and you can handle these guys if the need arises. You're needed here right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine, just worry about your own prissy ass." Inuyasha couldn't help but joke, getting a resigned sigh from his mate, who pulled over alongside the main bulk of the convoy.

"I should spank the shit out of you, beta."

Inuyasha got confirmation from everyone and then got into his brother's supercar, which he'd gotten back from Carlos. An Ascari A10, the nasty little British import featured a jacked up BMW motor and a buttoned down suspension that was barely manageable on normal roads. All of which made it perfect for Inuyasha. Pulling away, the Subaru STI, Subaru Forester XT, Nissan Skyline, Range Rover, and Dodge Charger pulled in behind him. The six vehicles moved up the road and quickly reached the rest stop.

Speeding up the entry ramp, the six cars moved to face the building and fanned out, dodging between the parked and wrecked cars. Slowing to a stop around the two sides of the building facing their side of the freeway, all six vehicles stopped about fifty feet short of the building. Getting out, Inuyasha clutched his Ithaca shotgun and checked that a round was chambered in place and lead the other five inside.

Behind him, Miroku was close with his Glock in hand, an extended magazine feeding it. Ayame was next, clutching the AK she'd made good use of earlier. Ginta was behind her with a Mossberg 500 "Persuader" in hand, an H&K SL-8 rifle slung over his back. Kouga was crouched down behind his STI, which he'd turned against the building, covering the others with an old but vicious weapon, the Thompson Sub-machine gun. A.K.A. the Chicago Typewriter, the old .45ACP automatic was fitted with the old mobster special, a hundred and fifty round drum magazine. Finally, Inutaisho was the last of the group walking in, holding a SPAS-12 shotgun at the ready, an M1 Garand over his shoulder.

Walking inside, the front store was unlit. It was a small diner, at least set to look like one, and led to the rest of the stores in the little strip. As the other four fanned out around the diner, Inuyasha slunk under the counter. Between him and the kitchen was a partial wall with a viewport built into it. As he approached, he saw a sliver of movement and readied the shotgun. Then, he sprang around the corner, coming face to face, and barrel to barrel, with a tall, human male.

"You out to cause trouble?" The man spoke from behind the barrel of a sawn-off rifle.

"Are you?"

"Depends, what you looking to do here?"

"Got a vehicle that's in need of repair."

"Interesting story, what you really here for?"

"To fix a fucking van, and preferably get a bit of fuel, if the pumps have any left."

"What you got in trade then?"

"Not blowing your head off for one thing." Inuyasha said as he kept the barrel of the twelve gauge level with the human's head.

"Not a real certain bet, what if you miss?"

"Marines don't miss."

"No shit, what division?"

"Covert Ops, officially the 117th Recon."

"I heard of you guys, some serious shit too. Ah hell, I can't pull on one of my own."

The human raised the barrel away from the hanyou's head, causing the half-demon to lower the Ithaca to his side. Slinging the rifle in a thigh holster, the human grinned and turned walking into the store. As he walked, he silently noted the four other weapons drawn on him. He'd caught the human and the female wolf, but the other two had eluded him well. Inuyasha followed him, as the male walked back through the main plaza, back through a side door, and into a small two bay garage. In one sat a Cadillac SUV, armed with a plow on the front end.

"Name's Tallahassee by the way."

"Inuyasha."

"Well then Inuyasha, feel free to use this bay for your van. Fuel's still in the tanks, but you gotta fire the pumps up with a backup generator, and it'll probably bring em running."

"Of course, it couldn't be that easy."

"I heard that."

Tallahassee lifted the door while Inu ducked under and scanned for any zombies. Seeing none, they locked the door up and Inuyasha radioed the rest of their convoy forward. Within a couple minutes, the rest of the vehicles were on them and pulled in, backing into position around the sides of the building as instructed by Inuyasha. Jill drove the Ford into the shop and popped the hood, while Inu found some materials suitable to plug the radiator. Seeing as dark was coming, he decided to have the group rest, fuel up, and leave in the morning.

"Hey, why don't you go get some rest and a bite to eat, I can get this." Inuyasha prompted Jill as she bent down to help him get the front bumper off.

"No, I'm good, besides, the quicker we get this done the faster we can get it out and shut the door."

"True enough."

Inuyasha and the human female quickly had the front bumper unbolted and clipped and off. The damaged piece was soon followed by the front clip and grille, leaving the radiator fully exposed. Jill took pliers and bent the fins out correctly whilst Inuyasha used a special putty he'd learned to make to plug the radiator. With it covered from the outside, he poured a little bit inside and then took a service hose and sprayed water into the radiator. Starting the van, he ran it for a few seconds and shut it back off. The putty ran through and sealed in the gap made by the impact from the inside, meeting with the putty he'd already applied. Draining the radiator fully, Inuyasha scraped the excess off, let the water and remaining coolant drain, and then closed the bottom off. Finding a couple bottles of new coolant, he filled the radiator to the max and started it back up. Watching the temperature gauge, Jill made sure it stayed cool while Inuyasha checked for leaks. Finding none, they shut it off.

"Alright, I think we should put something in here to protect it. I think there was a couple pieces of chain link fence in that little back room." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Get the torch ready, I'll get it."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"You guys making out alright?" Tallahassee strode back in, going over to the Escalade parked in the second bay.

"Yeah, hey do you weld by any chance?"

"Sure as shit I do."

"Would you mind tacking a piece of fence in while I check on my group?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Tallahassee took the blow torch setup and got it ready while Jill found a suitable piece of scrap. Placing it in front of the radiator and fans and behind where the grille would fit in, Tallahassee tacked the piece securely to the frame of the van. Then, after banging out the bumper and grille, they were bolted back in place. With the van fixed, Jill got in, fired it up and backed out, moving to park between the other vehicles. Putting the torch away, the human male pulled the gate down and locked it, leaving only the Cadillac inside once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 17, I hope you all like it! NOTICE: There's a type of ammo mentioned in this chapter that's strictly, strictly illegal, as in serious prison time per round possessed illegal. Don't try making it at home, just don't.

iPod reader- What? They just haven't really been in it, though Shippo's been on guard duty. Kagome does get mentioned in this one though. Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Hey, how's it looking?" Inuyasha asked the other soldier, J.D., who had been standing watch over the desolate highway.

"Ehh, alright, though I think there's some movement in that tree line."

"Anything serious?"

"A couple of targets, not very fast moving by the looks of it. I didn't want to engage them though if they're not onto us."

"No, definitely not. You guys got any optical equipment?"

"Night vision?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta a couple of scoped rifles with it and a pair of night ready binoculars."

"Good. Kill all the lights on the cars for now, though keep em ready. I'll get a couple of guard shifts ready, use the night vision equipment to keep watch, if they get on us light everything up hard."

"Sounds good."

"What do we have in that 50?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the large Browning machine gun mounted atop the Humvee in their convoy.

"Not much. We were working at a rescue point, these checkpoints they had scattered around the city to gather up survivors, and we had to open up on a horde of the damned things. We may have a buck, a buck fifty max left for it."

"We'll have to use it slowly then."

"Yeah, it sucks too, those 50's tear the creatures apart. Even the ones they don't kill they tend to cripple enough to make them a near non-threat."

"They tear just about anything apart."

"I heard that."

J.D. went back to watching the tree line while Inuyasha went inside. Entering the restaurant, he saw his group was keeping themselves together well. Most were cooking, eating, cleaning their weapons as best they could, or scanning the TV and radio for any news. Walking in, the hanyou quickly setup a number of different guard duty shifts, giving everyone time to sleep through the night while still keeping an ample number of people watching for trouble.

"Alright, what can I make you?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, using the propane cooktop to make the group dinner.

"You cooking burgers?"

"Yeah, you want one?"

"Yeah, a really unhealthy and delicious one. Thanks, Sess."

Inuyasha slumped down into a padded booth, trying to slow his brain down. Though he was razor sharp in the field, afterwards, when everyone was safe and secure, his mind raced. Replaying the events, picking them apart, going over the issues, taking inventories, planning, considering the options, etc. It was enough to absolutely exhaust him.

"Need a drink?" Kouga walked up to Inuyasha, a brown-ish colored beverage in his hand.

"Sure, thanks."

Inuyasha leaned up and took the drink, taking a sip as he sniffed it.

"Holy shit, is that an Iced Tea?"

"A Long Island Iced Tea."

"What did you give everything, a twenty count?"

"About a twelve, the Tequila got a bit more."

"It's good."

"Thanks."

Kouga sat down in the booth as Inuyasha leaned back, sipping on the alcohol laden mixed drink. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru finished cooking and brought them out a plate of burgers. Grabbing one, Inuyasha scarfed it down in seconds, realizing for the first time in hours that he was starving.

"Aww, did you make these with A1 when you grilled them?"

"That and a bit of hot sauce."

"They're so good."

"Thank you, otouto." Sesshomaru relaxed back in the booth with his mate as the hanyou ate.

"Wow, these are damn good Sesshomaru. Did you happen to work as a chef of some kind at one point?" Kouga commented as he took a big bite of one, Tommy gun sitting at his side, pointed to the ceiling.

"Thanks, and yes, I was a chef for ten years before opening the gun shop. I'm guessing you're a bartender?"

"From wielding knives to wielding AK's, nice step-up. And yes, bartender, certified frat-boy, general party-starter. Shows what a good biology degree gets you, huh?"

"You, a biologist?" Inuyasha questioned as burger two disappeared.

"Marine biologist to be precise. I've worked abroad a lot, studying the reefs in Australia, Mexico, Japan, etc. I was actually only back here for a funeral, I was scheduled to still be at sea right now."

"Lucky you. I'm guessing it was someone close?"

"My father. Not really close though, it was more for my mother's sake than anything else."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kouga shrugged and polished off his burger, taking a tall sip of his drink. Eyeing the Tommy gun next to him, he grabbed it and pulled the drum magazine free. Taking a 20-round stick mag from his shirt pocket, he fed the smaller ammo holder into place and set the massive loaded drum on the table.

"Think there's a half decent hacksaw or file in that garage?"

"Yeah, definitely, what you have in mind?"

"Those things go down from headshots right?"

"Yeah, that seems to be the best way to drop those monsters."

"In that case, I'm thinkin about making some dum-dums." Kouga said as he started emptying the drum magazine, standing the .45ACP pistol rounds up on the table.

"That might not be a bad idea. Law enforcement is pretty much done by this point, I don't really think any surviving members are gonna have a big issue, provided the rounds are only heading towards the zombies."

Kouga was referring to a strictly illicit, banned type of ammo. Called dum-dums, or cop killers, the modified rounds were meant to cause massive trauma and create gaping wounds in their wake. By cutting an X into the head of a bullet, the bullet would peel open on contact, creating a massive wound far larger than the normal round. Additionally, the bullets often broke apart, leaving deadly shrapnel in the body whilst not letting the rounds leave the target they hit. While banned for good reason under normal circumstances, against the zombies it could give the survivors an edge in their continued survival.

"I'll try and find something then."

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Most of the group was sound asleep. Drained from the stress filled day, they had either slumped down in booths or laid down on a makeshift bed setup in one of the small stores in the strip-mall like rest stop. After doing a quick check that every door and window was locked and at least partially secured, they had set up their sleeping area and set up a guard rotation. Still up were Norma, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The three canines were sitting inside, a collection of Molotov cocktails sitting ready on their table. Outside, Norma sat smoking, staring out with the night-vision equipped binoculars at the parking lot, the road, and the tree line surrounding them. After seeing that their additional weapons were ready to go, Inuyasha joined the human while Kouga and Sesshomaru did another sweep of the building.

"Anything exciting?"

"Thankfully, not a fucking peep." Norma responded, sitting on the hood of the group Humvee.

"Good to hear. Can I get a hit of that?"

"Sure, babe."

The middle-aged woman handed him the thin cigar as he stood, staring out at the road. Taking it, he took a long drag and handed it back to her. Inhaling, he tasted the cognac-flavored tobacco, letting it soothe him slightly, and gently exhaled it after a few seconds. Breathing in again, he cleared his lungs and looked around the tree line which surrounded the stop from everywhere but the highway. Almost everyone else was sleeping, or doing something else to occupy themselves. Unfortunately, that was about to change.

Norma saw it first. Grabbing the M4A1 left for her on the Humvee, she chambered a round and brought it to bear. Her first shot caught the sprinting creature in the side of the neck, blood spraying from the wound though it didn't stop. Her next shot hit the nose, going through into the skull. Dropping before it could even break its sprint, the zombie slid to a dead stop on the ground. Behind it, another one of the undead came for them, a third 5.56MM round dropped it as well.

"Shit, light everything up, there's more coming!"

Inuyasha swung the MP7 he'd had resting behind his back around, gripping it and chambering a round. Sprinting to the vehicles, parked in a sort of semicircle around the front of the building, he and Norma turned the high beams on in all of them, sending beams of light out into the darkness in a hundred and eighty degree sweep. That done, Inuyasha sprinted inside and mobilized everyone, most of them already awake and up from the gunshots.

"Everyone up, grab your weapons. I want a team holding the rear hallway, I want a pair by every door into this space, and I want everyone else outside. Lineup behind the vehicles and ready your weapons. No one fires till I give the word."

No one even considered protesting the hanyou. Standing and readying themselves, the survivors moved into action, quickly organizing themselves. Weapons ready, they moved to their positions, dividing themselves up. The number of small stores in the rest stop connected to the diner area by one main corridor, which a team of four took over. Jakotsu, CJ, Kagome, and John moved a couple of heavy tables into place, blocking the hallway and giving them a shooting position.

"Alright, we're holding here. We lose this and we're fucked, remember that."

CJ spoke as he grabbed magazines and ammunition for the four, stacking it on the tables. Jakotsu was hefting a semi-automatic shotgun, which CJ supplied with boxes of shells for reloading. CJ himself had a Glock 21, John had an IMI Galil assault rifle, and Kagome had a Para-Ordinance P14-45, a high end reproduction of the classic Colt 1911 handgun. Stacking magazines for the three weapons, he checked that they were all loaded, fed one into his handgun, and chambered a round.

Meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku covered the storage room door, the only door on the diner's left side that accessed the outside. On the right side, Bankotsu and J.D. were holding down the door to the side entrance and manager's office area. Both doors were wedged and quickly barricaded, though by no means were they impenetrable by the zombies, especially if they were in numbers.

"Alright, everyone ready. We don't know what angle they're coming at, but there's sure to be a good number of them around here. We managed to hide under the radar for this long, so if we can hold them off, we can get to daylight and get out of here. Hold tight, we can't lose this position. And, whatever you do, don't go in front of the cars or you're gonna get hit. Lock and load, pick your targets, and stay calm. Remember, head and neck shots are all that seems to put these things down. A spray of automatic fire is only gonna empty your magazine and get you killed."

Lining themselves up around the front of the building, filling in the gaps between the parked cars and trucks, the fifteen survivors not blocking the rear and sides of the diner readied themselves, loading and chambering their weapons, and scanning the area illuminated by the high beams cutting through the inky darkness.

Sure enough, soon the inevitable rush of zombies came. While they'd been quiet and low profile as possible coming in, the creatures had happened upon them, and the gunfire had caught the attention of the zombies in hearing distance. A mix came at them, some at a run or jog like pace, some full out sprinting, while others hobbled towards them, mainly due to some kind of injury sustained prior.

Steeling themselves, they took aim and opened fire on the incoming cannibals.

Aiming down the sights of his sixty plus year old sub-machine gun, Kouga sent a pair of personally modified .45 caliber rounds into the closest cannibals face. The dum-dum rounds hit and exploded, demolishing the thing's right cheek bone, and most of its cheek for that matter. The second round hit it's right eye, and left nothing but gore in its wake. Dropping, the creature was dead before it could break stride.

Focusing on the sprinters, Kouga got himself as even with them as he could and set off short bursts, at chin level, letting the recoil generate a good spread, increasing the chances of a kill shot on the dead cannibals. While he dropped the fast movers, the two humans next to him focused on the joggers, and the shambling zombies, using semi-auto rifles to put them down more efficiently.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood, Eagles out, unloading on those closest to his side of the defense line. The .50 caliber magnum slugs demolished the skulls as they impacted, not one he'd hit in the forehead had survived, not even close. Similarly, the less trained of the group focused on the slower targets and on saving their ammunition. It was a good system, and dropping them, but the number of dead coming at them was getting to be bleak. It seemed for every one that Inuyasha dropped, two were running the same route as it. And with handguns that held seven rounds a piece, that wasn't promising math.

"Shit, here they come!"

CJ yelled out as the first zombie in the building, having run headlong through a window, seemingly oblivious to the vicious lacerations it had sustained on the way through, sprinted towards their makeshift barricade. Aiming, he fired the Glock once, at almost the same time as Kagome fired her 1911 clone. Two blossoms of red erupted, CJ's shot going slightly down left of forehead, impacting it's right eye, Kagome's hitting it dead in the forehead. The zombie collapsed for good, as Jakotsu fired the Benelli shotgun in his hands. The twelve gauge shell sent a hail of buckshot towards the zombie that came running through the same door the first one had entered through. Multiple steel balls hit it, ripping into and through the softer spots of the skull and dropping it.

"I got this one."

John took aim at the next zombie, this one having broken in through a door further back in the line of shops, firing once with the Israeli Galil assault rifle. It had the creature's shoulder, causing it to stagger but not to fall. Firing again, John destroyed its nose, and sent a high caliber rifle round into its cranium.

As they started streaming in, the group of four laid into them, rounds tearing through dead, diseased flesh and dropping the creatures in quick order. But, as fast as they dropped them, more came rushing in. Magazines quickly ran empty, the reloads on the tables quickly being put to use. Though it seemed as fast as they could reload, they were running their weapons dry on the creatures.

The fighting lasted through the night. While there were plenty of lulls, it wasn't until the sun had almost started to rise that what seemed to be the last of the zombies in the area had been put down. Bodies lay all over the parking lot and in piles against the side doors and the rear hallway, though thankfully none of the group was among them.

Sitting in the diner over a coffee, Tallahassee stripped and cleaned his sawn-off rifle, polishing and reassembling it before reloading it and holstering it.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you said you wanted to get some gas outta them tanks?"

"Yeah, I would."

"How's about we go take care of it while these guys get ready to go? Shouldn't take long, and with the majority of them zombies down for the count..."

"Yeah, why not. I'll go scrounge up some gas cans; I'm sure a little extra gas hanging around will be more than useful."

"Need a place to carry them?"

"You offering to tag along?"

"Well, it seems your little outfit's not bad at handling itself. And if this house of yours is half as nice as I'm hearing, it might be a nice place to hole up a few days."

"Welcome aboard, then. Why don't you back your truck out to the pumps, we'll just fill the cans and go. I do want to fill the vehicles, but they're still mostly full and I don't like the strategics of sitting out there in the open for that long with a noisy generator going."

"I heard that."

Tallahassee stood and went for the rear of the shop, filling the back of his Escalade with all the empty gas cans and other suitable containers he could find. While he did, Inuyasha had everyone pack and ready themselves to leave.

"Alright, we're almost outta here. Now, I need everyone ready and in their vehicles ASAP. I'm gonna fill the gas cans we found in the back room, but to do that I gotta turn on the generator. It should only take a few minutes, and there shouldn't be any more zombies around to come running, but still, I want everyone to be prepared to bug out as soon as we're done. Now, everyone stick with your vehicles from earlier, keep your weapons loaded and be ready."

Inuyasha left the diner, going to the Ascari sports car outside. He got in and drove around to the main holding tank on the side of the rest stop. The Cadillac SUV was already there, Tallahassee standing by the large generator.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

Inuyasha chambered his MP7 as Tallahassee turned the generator on, the noisy, un-muffled engine firing to life in the morning air. A few seconds later, the pump turned on. Seeing as it was the master pump for the station, it could be turned on by a manager's key, which he'd already found. Starting the pump, Tallahassee started filling the open cans, Inuyasha shutting and stacking each in the truck as they were filled. It took only a few minutes, a few tense but uneventful minutes, and they were filled.

"Alright that's it."

Inuyasha killed the generator as Tallahassee killed the pump. Unhooking it from the gas pump, Inuyasha hefted the generator and set it in the back of the plow equipped Escalade.

"Might come in handy again."

Inuyasha finished stacking the generator and shutting the truck just in time to see a creature sprinting at them. Aiming, he dropped the zombie with his MP7, while Tallahassee dropped a second one with his Mare's leg rifle. A pair of shotgun reports echoed off the diner walls as Jakotsu and Tucker unloaded on a pair of creatures coming towards the rest of the convoy, and then they were out.

Strapping himself into the Ascari's racing harness, he fired the heavy duty starter and the supercars modified BMW motor roared to life. Dropping it into first, he let the clutch out with some gas and the tires chirped as the car took off towards the highway again. Tallahassee followed in the Escalade as they moved to the front of the convoy.

The rest of the vehicles fell in line behind them as they pulled out onto the highway, leaving the gory scene of carnage behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, welcome to chapter eighteen, this one's a long one! I hope you all like it.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Mishi Gohiku- Thanks for the review!

iPod reader- Thanks for the reviews, and yes, there might be some Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Inutaisho in the future, possibly.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Advancing up the expanse of highway, the group had fallen back into mostly its original order, though Inuyasha had stayed behind the wheel of the Ascari. He and Tallahassee were now in the front of the convoy, about a half a mile or so ahead of the rest, scouting them while Sesshomaru and Kouga watched the front and rear of the main group.

So far they'd found the road mostly desolate. Moving at about seventy, due to the semi-trailer and the weapons laden vans, they had seen a few cars and trucks passing them, all of them within a spitting distance of or at triple digit speeds. While they'd tried to signal the passersby no one had slowed to try and join them.

Sadly, several times they'd been passed only to catch back up to a smoking or burning wreck minutes later, the result of a vehicle colliding or trying to avoid a zombie that had made it onto the road. But, other than the errant zombie, occasional wrecked car (never with anyone alive inside), or stray passing vehicle the road was mostly empty to the group.

"Hey Tallahassee I think we got a problem here."

"Yeah, they got the road just about choked off. Looks like they tore the guardrail open though. We could probably detour through the grass till it goes away then get back on."

"That could work, radio the others to slow up and let's see if can we move the cars first."

"Got it."

Tallahassee switched the channel to the one the rest of the group was using, he and Inuyasha had been using a different one to clear up any chatter coming from the rest of the group, and told the convoy to slow down while they checked out the wreck.

The wreck happened to be a compact and an SUV, a beige Corolla and a green Explorer, or at least what remained of one. The truck was on its roof, lying across the left lane and part of the left shoulder. The entire front end was gone, along with the right wheel, the windshield, both mirrors, and the roof was caved in.

Next to it, the brief bit of guardrail, spanning a section of road that had started with a big dip and ran up to the struts of an overpass that spanned the highway, was shredded open, presumably by impact with the truck. From one support post it had been punched open and peeled back a good fifteen feet to about the third post down from the original impact, where it was all curled and bent upward, nearly sheared off by the force of the truck.

The compact on the other hand hadn't sheared away a piece of guardrail, but appeared to have instead bounced off it. The Corolla too was on its roof, though across the right lane, it's back bumper touching the Explorer's. Again, the entire front end was gone, beige paint smeared across a dented section of guardrail on the right side of the road.

As Inuyasha stepped out of the Ascari, the humming BMW V10 muted a soft, almost squishy sound coming from the wreckage. But, as he walked towards the wrecked cars, he sighed and made sure a shell was chambered in the Ithaca. Sure enough, as he rounded the destroyed compact, his boots crunching on the broken glass, metal, and plastic that littered the ground, he saw a zombie with its head in the broken driver's side window.

The zombie appeared to have a shattered right arm, it was hanging limp by its side, and its left knee was twisted at a horrible angle. And as its head jerked back, the squishy sound became a wet tearing. And as it looked towards him, he distinctly saw a human ear in the cannibals' mouth.

"Die you fucker."

Inuyasha whispered as the pulled the trigger, a twelve-gauge shell sending steel BB's flying into the creature's face. It sagged to the ground with a thud, and for the first time Inuyasha felt tendrils of satisfaction seeping into him at killing one of the zombies.

It had been eating someone, it had just ripped the ear off of a human being's head. A human that had probably survived the accident. The truck occupants were dead, no question, there was just too much force involved there. But the car had bounced off the guardrail, and he could see the top of the seatbelt, running across the body. The person should have survived, which meant they'd been eaten alive, probably by the same cannibal that had caused both accidents.

Breaking his own train of thought before he vomited, Inuyasha racked the shotgun and chambered a new round. Scanning, he found nothing else moving but Tallahassee, who had examined the guardrail, then got back in the truck. He put it in gear and then gently used the plow to bent the sheared pieces of guardrail away, creating a clean opening for the convoy to drive through.

Thankfully the ground was level and dry enough for the heavily loaded vehicles to drive over it, and after the bent pieces were pushed back onto themselves, the group moved up and drove through the opening. About a quarter mile ahead, they drove between two cement struts, holding up an overpass. Luckily, with a healthy dose of sweat the semi inched under it and between the columns and they were through.

On the other side, the guardrail ended a few yards down the road and they got back onto it, Inutaisho's house tantalizingly close. Twenty more minutes on the highway, another fifteen or so down back roads and they were home free. Or at least that's why they hoped.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is going on here?"

Inuyasha slowed up, as did the rest of the group, as they came upon another overpass, this one with an off-ramp that lead to a nearby wide spot in the road. But, beneath the off-ramp, there was a semi-trailer overturned. A tanker, with clear fluid pouring out. Cracking the window immediately confirmed it for Inuyasha. The tanker was pouring gas across the road by gallons a second.

And, worse, above it, a couple of young looking humans in respirators were holding what looked like a Molotov cocktail. One of them lit it, and before Inuyasha's eyes, as the poor driver tried to climb out, they dropped it onto the wreck.

The bottle broke open, fire spraying out onto the ground. And as the gas took fire, the whoosh of air being sucked out of the area hit Inuyasha's sensitive ears as the ground, the truck, the tanker, and the base of the overpass took fire. The driver didn't stand a chance, getting struck by the massive blast of heat and flame. He hit the ground and burned, writhing as the flames licked him. The majority of the gas had flooded out, and lit the grass on fire.

As the flames ran back to the fuel left in the tanker, there was another buffet of air as the side of the steel tank blew out, the rest of the gas blowing it wide open in one massive fireball. The punks jumped in their car, a rough looking 5.0 Mustang, and roared off towards what Inuyasha knew was a rather sleepy speed-bump of a town.

"Shit, I'm going after them."

"Hell yeah."

"Fucking right."

Inuyasha jumped on the gas, sending the Ascari up the untouched off-ramp, Tallahassee, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and John following suit. The five cars cut a sharp right onto the two lane road, in pursuit of the Mustang that had just killed an innocent person.

"What kind of fucking psycho would do that to some random person?" Jakotsu asked after shifting up a gear in his Charger.

"Good question man." Bankotsu replied, feeling the surge of his turbocharged Supra as it bore down on the road.

"Stay on alert; we don't know that these nut jobs are working alone. And watch them; you can never know what they'll pull if you corner them."

Inuyasha instructed them as the Ascari thundered down the road, the bright yellow bomb flying towards the town. Remembering back, he tried to make a quick mental map of the town, from the time he and Sesshomaru had stayed there for a few days as a bit of a getaway. Soon enough, he saw the sign for the thousand person town, and more importantly the taillights of the Mustang.

The dark red pony car made a sharp right past a small general store and disappeared. Flying into the town, Inuyasha approached the intersection it had turned down and slowed. Thinking back, he remembered that it didn't go anywhere. It ended in a library and an alley that went back to the next street down.

Behind him, Bankotsu and Jakotsu came roaring in, the Supra and Charger having moved nearly as fast as the Ascari. Then, the Escalade and Avalanche came in. And, as they crossed the intersection before the one Inuyasha was at on the town's main street, the roar of a mistuned 5.0 Ford motor came into his hearing.

The car had cut through the alleys back onto the road, perhaps trying to slip Inuyasha if they'd seen him that fast, and rammed towards the intersection, trying to lose the cars. It hit the intersection right as John did, and with a squeal of worn brakes the Mustang slammed the rear quarter of the Avalanche.

The Chevy truck's ass end careened left sliding to a stop with the right rear quarter crushed in, the wheel bent at a bad angle. The Mustang was demolished, the radiator blown open, the hood and bumper and fenders crumpled. It slid to a stop in the intersection, and after a few seconds the two humans staggered out.

"What the fuck are you two doing in our town. We'll teach you to bring the infection here you rats!"

One of the staggering loons grabbed another Molotov that had survived the impact and lit it with shaky hands. As he cocked back to throw it, a shot rang out and he dropped it, jumping away before it burned him. The bottle of cheap vodka exploded on the ground and a small pool of fire was started along the broken Mustang's right rear side.

Inuyasha fired his MP7 again, missing the human by an inch. The driver sprinted off as Inu fired again, his third shot hitting the passenger's leg and dropping him with a shout. Bankotsu got out with a Glock 18 in hand, 33 round magazine loaded, and aimed to fire the automated pistol at the running driver.

"Stop, don't shoot at him."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because, look around. There's no one here, which probably means everyone's either inside or dead. A big burst of automatic fire might bring those cannibals running. Try this."

Inuyasha popped the bonnet on the Ascari and grabbed out an MP5SD. It was an H&K MP5 with an internal suppressor, basically a weapon in which the stock barrel was built as a suppressor. It served to reduce the weapon's muzzle flash and noise emitted, without the usual bulk and length added by threading a suppressor to the end of a normal barrel.

Chambering the sub-machinegun, he slung it over his shoulder and grabbed a silenced Saiga-12 shotgun. The Saiga-12 was a semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun, part of the AK family and based on the AK-47's internal design, modified to work for shotgun shells. This particular one featured a product that had made Sesshomaru famous. It too had a suppressor.

While that didn't sound like anything particularly note-worthy, suppressors were nothing new, the fact that it was on a shotgun was what made it unique. The problem with suppressing a shotgun was that for one the spread of the pellets shredded suppressors that were too long, and the sheer amount of gas generated by a shell as opposed to a bullet was difficult to handle and suppress to any effective extent.

But, Sesshomaru had done it, using high speed footage to see just how far he could extend a suppressor before the pellets spread too much, and had designed a specialized set of chambers to handle the amount of gas generated by the shotgun shells. And as he tossed the ten round shotgun to Bankotsu, along with a couple of spare magazines, the human was awestruck.

"Is this thing real?"

"Damn right it is. That thing was a fucking award winner. After the thousandth call from 'No Country For Old Men' fans, Sesshomaru decided to try his hand at making a real shotgun suppressor and voila."

"Nice, now let's chase that son of a bitch down!"

"No need, this guy will tell us where to look. Let's just make sure John's alright."

Jakotsu had already gone to the wrecked truck, and luckily the older human was unharmed, though the Avalanche was largely un-drivable. As he got out, John surveyed the damage to his dark blue truck and rubbed his brow.

"Well this is just great. Oh those bastards are dying."

"What's wrong?" Jakotsu asked as John had pried the rear door open.

"The hit broke one of my favorite bottles of scotch." John replied, holding the neck of a broken bottle.

"We're gonna need a new vehicle to carry that haul. This truck's done." Inuyasha said as they approached.

"Yeah, it sure looks that way."

"We're gonna go after that guy. There's a dealership about two blocks up ahead on the left, some kind of Chevy and Toyota deal or something. You guys go see if there's something worth taking and bring it back here. We'll load up and get back to the main group."

"Got it."

"Be careful guys."

"You too."

Inuyasha nodded and he and Bankotsu ran over to the injured human, who was still lying on the ground, holding his damaged leg.

"You stupid fuck, I'll fucking kill you both!"

"Where's your friend running off too?"

"I ain't telling you shit you fucking half-breed faggot."

The human screamed as a clawed finger pierced the bullet wound.

"Where's your friend going?"

"Fu-fuc-fuck you man. You're the ones who brought those things here, you fucking rats!"

As the human rolled onto his side, his shirt sleeve rose slightly and revealed the lower edge of what appeared to be a swastika tattoo, lovely.

"Alright skinhead, tell me where your friend just ran off to, or I'm gonna pull your fucking leg off with my bare hands."

"Go ahead, you already destroyed it, you stupid fucking half-breed."

"I wasn't talking about that leg."

Inuyasha put his boot on the human's stomach and grabbed his left leg, pulling it up. He twisted lightly and pulled, feeling the tendons and muscles straining as they were hyper-extended. The human screamed and tried to move, but Inuyasha kept the tension up.

"Tell me or it comes off, you fucking murderer!"

"Alright! Alright, he ran back to the local rec building, we were holed up in there while the shit went down."

"Was it just the two of you?"

"Yeah, just us." Inuyasha saw the hint of a gleam in the human's eye, there was gonna be a group of them lying in wait.

"You're a shit liar you know that?"

With that, Inuyasha stopped pulling the leg, but twisted it brutally, making the human scream and nearly lose consciousness as tendons snapped, muscles tore, and the knee cap dislodged along with the hip ball. Dropping it, he punched the neo-Nazi once across the face for the sake of the guy he'd killed, leaving several prominent claw marks, then got up and started walking.

"That was some fucking advanced interrogation if I've ever seen it."

"Yeah well, when shit gets serious good cop, bad cop doesn't really cut it."

"Bad cop, I'll-tear-your-fucking-leg-off-cop on the other hand."

"You might want to head back, seriously."

"There's gonna be more than a couple of them huh?"

"Probably a full chapter of skinheads waiting. The other one should have made it there by now."

"Eh, I'm with you. How are we gonna do this, detour around and come in from behind. Sounded like that little rec center tip-off was a trap."

"Most likely, they probably all rehearsed it as a setup should any of them be captured. They'll sight it in and as soon as someone comes to check it out, its bedtime for them. Keep to the suppressed weapons and hand to hand, we'll get as close as possible from behind then hit them hard from within."

"Sounds good, but I gotta say, that kid was fucking bent. I mean, what the hell was he saying, we started the infection, or brought it here, some shit like that?"

"Yeah, it doesn't take much. You get a barely screwed together individual, or worse a group of them feeding and multiplying their insanity off of each other. Throw in a major disaster and madness comes sweeping in. You can expect them to fight you like you really are responsible for this, and they'll take our presence as a direct threat, just for being here in their area. If you see one of these guys stray from the group, don't hesitate to take him down, cause those outliers will be the first to hit you in the back."

"Got it."

"Alright, they're probably right up here. Stay low, keep quiet."

Bankotsu nodded and hefted the Saiga-12 as Inuyasha slung his MP5SD into his arms. And as he swung around the corner, he saw a sight that made him cringe. There had to be close to twenty of them, all armed with shotguns and rifles, and up against a sandbag pile they had an MG42 machine-gun, aimed right for the rec center's front.

On the right side of the street, a pile of bodies was stacked like corkwood, made worse by the fact that not all of them looked to have been undead. Inuyasha ducked back behind the corner of the building, a plan forming in his head. It was two on twenty, and as he reminded himself Bankotsu was a civilian.

"Damn good thing we didn't follow that kids directions."

"Sniper zeroed in on it?"

"Think MG42 zeroed in on it."

"How the hell did they get one of them?"

Bankotsu asked, not knowing you could even buy one. The MG42 was a vicious German machine-gun, built during World War II, though its lethality was still unquestionable. The thing was violently fast, with such a rate of fire that individual shots were indistinguishable, instead only a string of fire not dissimilar to the noise of a chainsaw, though it was far more dangerous than any tree feller.

"How are we gonna do this?"

"We? You need to get the hell out of here."

"Fuck that dude, I ain't leaving you here and I can tell you aren't gonna let them go. Plus, I hate to say it, but having that MG42 on our side would be sick. A lot better than a group of neo-Nazi's toting it around."

"True. You sure man, this is fucking real, that's twenty armed men against two of us."

"Hey, I'm a two-time regional paintball champion team leader. But seriously, let's do this."

"Oorah. Let's move, what we're gonna do is, you move into this building here, and quiet as you can move up to try and get parallel with that sand bag emplacement. There's about six of them lined up there, take as many as you can and fall back to the next window.

I'm gonna move across the street to a firing position against that building there. After you've fired off your shots, I'll start firing you as you move back, I'll use up my first magazine, and then you start firing again while I move back here and reload.

Now those are ten-round magazines, try and use one or two at most to get back here. Once we're both here, we'll fall back together on a south west angle, using cars and the buildings for cover. They'll probably come from both sides of this building, so keep your eyes open. We'll hit him hard up front, and fall back firing until we've dropped them all."

"Got it, any signal to go or do I just start dropping them?"

"Well, you're first shooter so it's go on your signal."

"Alright."

Moving to the nearest door, a flight of cement steps with a door into the basement, Bankotsu tested the door to find it locked. It was a series of glass panes, so quietly as he could, he cracked it with his elbow. Clearing a chunk of the window out with the butt of the Saiga-12, he reached in and unlocked the door, opening it and slipping inside.

Inuyasha meanwhile slipped back up the block, moving behind a parked car. There, he waited a few seconds as he watched the humans guarding the area, and when they were all turned away he slunk across the street, hard to do in broad daylight.

Then, he moved from another parked car up to the building on the right side of the street, thereby putting the two of them on both sides of the street, giving them two opposing angles with which to fire from.

As Inuyasha took position, Bankotsu moved to the first, then second floor of the house, moving back into one of the bedrooms. There, he found his windows, one by the staircase which he cracked open, then moving into the bedroom and cracking the window. There, he practiced his shots, taking order of the targets.

One of the guys was clearly barking out orders to the others, and for that he was number one on the list, followed by the line of psychotics ducked behind the sandbag wall. Chambering the first round, he turned the safety out, put the barrel out the window, and lined up his first shot.

"And boom goes the dynamite." The human's silly old paintball mantra went off in his head.

A Sabot slug tore into the ring leader's heart, a middle aged human, bald and with a long beard, dressed in fatigues. He seemed to move in slow motion, slowly stopping and sinking to the ground like it was suddenly quick sand.

Bankotsu barely noted it however, transitioning from his first ever kill, something he'd hoped never to have to do, to his second as the Saiga-12 cycled. Bringing the barrel down and right, he fired again, the suppressed shotgun tearing into the second hostile's shoulder, the slugs flying down into his chest cavity thanks to the perpendicular angle Bankotsu had on him.

The second guy in was next, still barely in a reactionary mode. He too caught a shell to the heart, falling as the MG42 gunner was struck through the back. The guy to the gunner's right turned and took a shell to the face, collapsing before he could call out the shot. The sixth target, and the last along the sandbag emplacement, took a shell head on to the chest, and staggered back to collapse as Bankotsu began to fall back, moving back towards the rear of the building.

Almost immediately, rifle fire ripped into the wall where he'd been earlier, shattering the window and splintering the window frame. Running up to the second window, which he'd already cracked, he stuck the barrel out and used their preoccupation with the other window to take aim.

Four quick shells went out, and two more of the hostile humans went down, the Saiga-12 running empty as Bankotsu fell back again, adding to the neo-Nazi's confusion as fire began to come from multiple sources. That only got worse as Inuyasha's Heckler & Koch MP5SD began to send nine millimeter rounds downrange on them.

Reaching the back door, Bankotsu swapped magazines, and chambered a fresh round. Aiming around the corner of the building, he fired off a couple of shells in a few seconds succession as Inuyasha made quick work of crossing the street, using the wrecked car for brief cover as he emptied a thirty round magazine on the maniacal survivors, taking out four more of them with the first magazine.

"How many have you racked up?"

"Eight, you."

"Four. We got eight more headed for us, and we've lost the element of surprise. Move for that red car, take up position behind the rear bumper, I'll take the front. Force them back a bit, one magazine, and fall back around the corner."

"Got it."

Taking position behind the parked Nissan Altima, Inuyasha checked that the first round was chambered in his H&K, and took aim. It was funny, while most people thought of dark, night time, overcast scenarios as the most intense combat situations, it was the broad daylight engagements like this one that hit him the hardest. Perhaps it was the shattered association of daylight with safety, or seeing your enemies clearly without the veil of night that did it, but the as the harsh sun bore down on them he took a second to calm himself, letting his instincts and training take over.

They hadn't expected such a harsh engagement that was for sure. The hostile's movements were erratic, confident, yet crumbling inside. They hadn't expected a sneak attack and to have their numbers reduced by more than fifty percent, and that trepidation showed in their somewhat timid movements.

Yet, though they weren't marauding forward, they weren't retreating either. Confusion was hitting them, ruling out over logic. They weren't flying in to retaliate and return fire, but rather quick stepping around the corner, moving haphazardly to cover. Their former confidence was telling them that the assailants had fled, but fear was stopping them from actively pursuing.

And it was that conflict of emotion that Inuyasha exploited. As they moved into the field of fire, nine millimeter rounds began to hurtle towards them from the corner of the building they'd been at forward, trapping those that had unwisely stumbled into his path.

At the same time, a few suppressed shotgun bursts rang out, and two hostiles that had moved up across the other side of the street were felled. Inuyasha dropped three more fast, before taking aim at a sharpshooter that had taken up his prior spot behind the car up the street. A light burst of MP5 fire dropped the hostile, and they fell back once more.

"Move around the corner, split up. Take a doorway or spot of cover on the inside section of street, I'll move back across to a car. Let them move past you if you can help it, get them in a pinch point and open fire."

"Got it."

Bankotsu found a suitable doorway and slid into it, swapping out for his last magazine. As the final ten rounds of twelve-gauge slugs was inserted into his weapon, he made sure his holstered Glock 18 was ready to go, and steadied himself as he heard distant boot noises, no doubt the last group of hostiles approaching them with a fury. It was two of them, and as they came down the street, crouched behind a nearby parked car, semi-auto rifles in hand, Bankotsu exhaled a slow breath.

Swinging out, he squeezed the trigger on the closest guy, sending a round into his chest. The man recoiled, and Bankotsu felt his own chest tighten at the sight of a bullet proof vest beneath the man's shift. Using the few seconds he'd earned from stunning the first human, Bankotsu fired at the second as a rifle round flew by his head, narrowly missing.

The other human recoiled as well, his own vest having been pierced. A shot hit the first human's head, a nine millimeter round dropping him, and then Bankotsu aimed at the fallen shooter, hitting him in the head with the Saiga and putting the twentieth of the nutbags to the ground.

"You clear?" Inuyasha called, crossing the street, eyes peeled for more hostiles that might be lurking.

"Yeah, they're down."

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be ok."

Inuyasha grasped Bankotsu's shoulder, reassuring the human male. He knew it was rough, especially the first time. Shooting a target, or a clay pigeon, or to a lesser extent a zombie, which at least was dead, was one thing. Shooting a live target, another living, breathing person, was completely different and not in a good way by any sense.

"You did good man, really good. I know it doesn't make it any easier to take, but these people were killers. You saw what they did to that guy on the highway, and what they almost did to us. If we'd have walked into that ambush we'd have been cut to ribbons by that MG. It's not easy to open fire on another living target, it never is and it shouldn't be, but we protected the rest of the group today, and that is worth the trade-off."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's police the bodies, huh?"

"Yeah, clear them out, but keep your eyes open. There might a few lurkers still around, and there might be zombies too. It seems like they were pretty aggressive in their triage around here, but some might have gotten loose."

"Got it."

As Bankotsu hefted his Saiga-12 and began to check the fallen bodies for any survivors, Inuyasha slung his MP5SD and began to check them for ammo, knowing their weapons and ammo could come in use though wanting to spare Bankotsu the rough experience of searching a body.

"We should probably get a vehicle to carry that MG back shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, it would be a good idea. I'll try and snatch something."

Inuyasha looked up and down the street, searching for something big enough to cart everything back to the vehicles, while easy enough to get without causing a racquet. A Wrangler caught his attention, but it was a bit too recent year and might be equipped with an alarm.

Then he spotted a blue Ford Expedition, early model year for them, and a base model. Checking around, he moved over to it, and from one of his pockets he fished out a pick. He quickly worked the lock, and got the tumblers in place fast, popping the lock and opening the door.

Slipping in, he popped the bottom of the steering column, breaking the plastic cover and exposing the ignition wiring. He broke the ignition lock free, and quickly he spliced the cables. Putting his foot on the brake, Inuyasha contacted the battery leads to the ignition wire, and with a few seconds of lead the motor turned into life.

"Bingo."

Letting the truck idle for a few seconds, Inuyasha looked for any good maps or anything worthwhile in the glove box or center console, to no avail. Then, he pulled out of the spot, threw it in reverse and began to back up the street to where Bankotsu was standing, having pooled the gear from the last two hostiles they'd downed.

As he backed up, through the rearview Inuyasha caught a glint of light, making out a solitary figure behind a cement step. With horror, he realized it was the flicker of light from a rifle scope being exposed to the sunlight.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, thanks for reading, and here's chapter nineteen!

I hope you gus enjoy it, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Alright, there it is, let's move along those parked cars and slip in through the side door."

"Got it." John hefted his rifle as Jakotsu moved forward. Stilling himself a bit, the human male let his heart beat slow as he moved between the used cars parked on the dealer lot. His adrenaline was still pumping from the accident, the deathly quiet nature of the landscape not helping.

Though, that quiet was broken by a few bursts of gunfire in the distance, too loud to be the suppressed weapons of Inuyasha and Bankotsu. John and Jakotsu shared a look before getting back to the task at hand.

They were too far away to get there fast, if the other two were in a spot they'd have to get out of it themselves. The best thing the two humans could do was find a new ride out of town to replace the damaged Chevy truck.

Slipping up to the side door of the dealership, John tried the door to find it locked. Stepping back, he waved Jakotsu forward, who hefted his Benelli shotgun, and aimed on an angle at the door knob. Firing his shotgun once, Jakotsu saw the thin metal of the door cave, the lock damaged but still intact.

Pumping it, he aimed at the same spot and fired again, the second slug punching through the already damaged knob and letting the door swing free. Racking it again, Jakotsu flung the door open and trained the barrel of the twelve gauge inside, though thankfully there was no one, or rather nothing, to greet him on the other side.

"Alright, stay close, and watch out, it's pretty dark in here." Jakotsu spoke as he moved inside, swinging the shotgun back and forth as he moved towards a hallway that had to lead them into the showroom. It was a fairly small building, and the showroom was dead ahead, and sure enough the short walkway lead them into the small display area.

"Looks clear so far, we should probably clear the other rooms though." John spoke as he backpedalled, walking with Jakotsu while watching their rear. Though, when he turned around he felt a spike of excitement run through him.

While most of the cars outside were econoboxes and basic pickups, inside they had a special order marvel. It was a new Toyota Tundra, V8 in a metallic silver hue. It was far from stock though, customized with a whole host of TRD upgrades, as well as some other aftermarket goodies.

On the outside, the truck was sporting a whole wish list of upgrades. A solid steel set of bull bars along with a quality skid plate and a couple of aftermarket Hella lights tucked against the grille. The wheels were TRD aftermarket off-roading mags, flat black multi-piece wheels with fairly aggressive lips meant for fat truck tires.

And they were, a set of Yokohama Geolander at-s g012 truck tires, designed to give the truck serious bite off-road. It was lifted too, a set of FOX Racing coilovers and sway bars along with a small lift kit holding the truck at an even, aggressive height to give it more travel off-road.

Bigger brakes were hidden behind the tires, and underneath skid plates covered a secondary fuel tank and an enlarged exhaust. Out back, there was a solid roll bar coming from the boxed in bed, which had a top notch liner in it as well. Another rack of Hella lights was atop the roof, and the windows had a light tint to them.

Beneath the hood, there was a TRD supercharger, an aftermarket intake, upgraded spark plugs, a new ECU, and headers leading to the upgraded exhaust. And inside there were four leather appointed seats, upgraded audio, and a sunroof to finish it off.

It was one jacked up truck, and as Jakotsu shot the lock off the key lockbox and found a couple of sets marked as Tundra-Showroom, he tossed them to John. Grabbing them, he hit the alarm and the truck chirped as the doors unlocked.

"Fucking A man, this thing is sick. Hop in." John spoke as he got in and fired the truck up before walking over to the double doors into the showroom and unlocking them, opening them out to leave room for the truck to get out.

"I got a better idea. I'll lead you back. How much fuel is left in that thing?" Jakotsu spoke as he grabbed the keys to a new Toyota Corolla S, which was facing the Tundra, blocking it from the doors leading out of the showroom.

"Damn we got lucky, this thing's full."

"Good, this thing is empty. Follow me back, I'll use this thing as a battering ram to get back to my car."

"Sounds good."

Jakotsu got in the Corolla, pleased to see it was one that actually had a manual gearbox, and for a second almost felt bad about taking it when it was one of the few to actually have a good transmission. But, considering no one else was likely to make use of it, he threw it in reverse, dropped the handbrake and dumped the clutch, launching it out the open doors and down the slight ramp.

The car rebounded when it hit the asphalt, Jakotsu pushing the clutch in as he stabbed the brakes. The car skidded to a stop as the human slammed it into first and dumped the clutch as he turned the wheel to the right. The tires chirped for half a second before the traction control cut the throttle and the car pulled off towards the lot exit.

John was right behind him as they pulled out, the Corolla skipping onto the road off the uneven exit ramp. Pulling onto the road, Jakotsu rammed it into second, willing the previously virginal one point eight liter four cylinder into some semblance of performance.

Still, the bigger, supercharged V8 of the Tundra didn't exactly fall behind, and despite redline upshifts the Corolla was only up to about sixty-five when they reached the first left hand turn, and the first zombie.

A stray flesh eater had stumbled towards them and walked into the roadway, prompting Jakotsu to shove the clutch in, cut the wheel, and pull the handbrake into the corner. The rear slid out, the body pitching in fiercely as the cushy suspension failed to handle the g-forces. But, the rear end still slid dead into the quick moving cannibal and the walker was crushed and thrown as the rear quarter panel was crushed.

The left wheels lifted off the ground for a second, but they touched back down as the car changed direction, snapping back towards the right curb. Jakotsu managed to catch it, shifted down to second as he brought the clutch out, the handbrake down once again.

The rear tire lightly bumped the curb but the little sedan was pointed the right way again and Jakotsu wasted no time in prompting the car back up to some semblance of speed. Cutting the wheel hard right saw them around the next corner and headlong into another zombie, this one having stumbled out of a house.

Jakotsu swerved into it and braced himself as the front end buckled under the two hundred pound deadweight. The airbag deployed and forced his hands away, but he managed to grab it again and use the throttle, brake, and clutch to keep the car away from a curb long enough to steer it back into a vaguely straight line.

They reached their cars up the street, and Jakotsu slammed the brakes, letting the compact come screeching to a stop. Killing the motor, he watched steam pouring off the radiator, the car ticking like mad as the motor slowly cooled, the cooling system mangled along with the rest of the front end.

"Damn, I could pull half the spark plugs from my Supra and still blow the doors off this thing." Jakotsu spoke to himself as he got out, moving over to the wrecked Chevy pickup and beginning the process of unloading the truck as John pulled the new Tundra alongside.

"Alright, let's load this thing up and get to Inuyasha and Bankotsu."

"I heard that."

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inuyasha slammed the throttle and felt the truck accelerate in the tall reverse gear. Getting close to Bankotsu he cut the wheel hard left and stabbed the brake, the wheels locking up as the car spun round. As the truck spun, left wheels lifting off the ground as the SUV spun, a shot ricocheted through the steel body of the car.

The bullet, meant for Bankotsu's head, jetted through the back of the Expedition and exited on an angle, leaving the human unharmed. The Ford careened into a curb, and Inuyasha grabbed the gear selector, dropping it into drive and stepping on the gas, prompting the vehicle forward and towards the sniper.

Accelerating, the bulky SUV picked up speed as the assailant cycled another round into the chamber of the rifle. Taking aim he sighted Inuyasha's head just in time for Inuyasha to duck; a round piercing the windshield and clipping the side of the driver's headrest.

Glancing back up as the sniper reloaded, Inuyasha swerved left slightly as he drew closer, the sniper taking one last ditch shot, hitting the passenger side A-pillar before he stood up from his perch and ran into an alley.

Inuyasha slugged the brakes and cut the wheel to the right. The truck slid and careened towards the alley, the suspension rebounding harshly as it skipped up over the entry ramp into the alley. He aimed for the running human, who tried to cycle the rifle bolt again, but he was too late.

The Ford SUV rammed into him and the potential killer was crushed by the truck's grille. Hitting the brakes hard sent the guy hurtling forward, and after stopping Inuyasha put it in park and got out, pulling his MP5SD as he walked over to the human.

"B-burn…burn in hell demon."

"You first." Inuyasha shot him once in the head and picked up his rifle, a scoped Remington bolt-action. Policing his body, he found a few magazines and a very nice Ka-bar, and returned to the Ford as Bankotsu came running up to him.

"Damn man, you fucking saved my life."

"Don't mention it. Hop in, he ain't getting up."

Bankotsu took one last look at the dead sniper and got in the truck, soon followed by Inuyasha. The two returned to the bodies they'd dropped earlier, and finished policing them before collecting the monstrous MG42 machinegun, along with a few belts of ammunition to boot.

At that point, they decided to head back for the others, and their vehicles, looking to unload the damaged Expedition before it gave up on them. They made their way back a.s.a.p. and found Tallahassee, John and Jakotsu nearly finished loading a new Toyota Tundra, and a rather jacked up one at that.

Thankfully, the large crew cab had space for the collected munitions and supplies they'd gathered from the bodies, they weren't exactly going to try and sniff out wherever those freaks had been holed up, who knew how many were left. Even the MG42 was coerced into the bed, and was strapped down; unloaded, and wrapped in an old comforter to keep it protected.

"Alright, good job guys. Let's get back to the group and get the hell out of here." Inuyasha spoke, though as they went to get back into their vehicles, a white Bentley appeared on the horizon, coming towards them. It was Sesshomaru, followed by what appeared to be Ginta and Hakkaku in Sesshomaru's Nissan Skyline and Jill's Porsche respectively.

And, just behind them, Inuyasha saw the rest of the convoy rolling up the road towards them. Sesshomaru pulled up to the group of five and stopped, Ginta and Hakkaku doing the same, and he got out, walking over to his hanyou mate.

"Otouto, are you all alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. And those freaks are gone, the lot of them."

"Those two weren't alone?"

"No, there were about twenty five of them all together. Looks like they wiped up the town as far as I can see, though we haven't exactly been door to door. What's up with you guys, we need to get back on the road if we're going to make it home by nightfall."

"I'm afraid that isn't happening. The fire spread across the divider and the other side of the highway is blocked. I was going to try and pull a couple of them out of the way but the guardrail was still intact and with that fire it was too hot to try and push through. We'll have to take the back roads and hope we can get home before dark."

"Shit, well, I guess there's no other option. We'll just have to have a scouting party and be on high alert for anything on the road. Hell, we need to organize a couple of fire teams, and get a formation going. Let's get everyone to that little strip of shops at the edge of town. That has a big parking lot; we can line ourselves up properly and go from there."

"Good idea. Meet you there otouto."

"And hey, keep your eyes peeled, those clowns seemed to have mopped up most of the walkers, but there could be some still wandering around."

"You do the same koi." Sesshomaru leaned into his hanyou and softly kissed his mate, before pulling back and returning to his car. Grabbing his walkie, he radioed the rest of the group and had them follow him to the small shopping center, which Inuyasha and Tallahassee drove ahead to clear.

Pulling into the shopping center, they found the strip of stores to be boarded up and the doors padlocked, but the lot was empty and so they pulled to a stop and waited as the other twenty cars and trucks pulled in. As they pulled to a stop, Inuyasha began to direct people into teams.

"Alright, if we're on the road, and moving through the small towns and cities, we need to group up and move in teams to protect ourselves. So, I'm going to group us into four teams; a scouting party, a fire team, a transport team, and a defense team.

Scouting will move up the road about a half mile ahead of the rest of the group, looking to identify and neutralize any threats ahead of the convoy, along with finding the best routes or finding detours if we're blocked by accidents, walkers, etc. The fire team will lead the rest of the convoy, ready to either defend the group or move ahead to assist the scouting party if they need help.

The transport team will be made up of the semi, the box trucks, and vans. All of our heavy, transport vehicles and any people carriers we may have will be kept centered and protected. If we lose a car it's one thing, but losing the semi would be a disaster, so they stay away from the battlefield, so to speak. And finally, the defense group will stay behind the transport, with the job of protecting the transport team. They'll watch for threats from the rear, and will move to shelter the transport team and watch over any damaged vehicles."

"Sounds good, divide us up." Tallahassee spoke as he checked his rifle, making sure a round was chambered before holstering it and pulling his sidearm, checking it as well.

"Alright, for the scouting party, I'll lead it and I'm gonna ask for Sango, Naraku, Ginta, Hakkaku, and you Sess. For the fire team, Dad, I'm gonna ask you to lead it. Take Miroku, CJ, Shippo, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu.

The transport team will be made of Carlos, Jill, Mikhail, Norma, Tucker, and Kevin. And for the defense, I'm gonna put J.D. in charge with the Humvee. Kouga, Ayame, John, Tallahassee and Kagome, you stick with him and cover the rear. Any questions?"

"Ugh, just one. Am I seeing things or is that piece of door moving?" Kagome asked, standing next to Inuyasha's Vette, which she was currently piloting, staring at one of boarded and locked doors of the shopping center.

"Oh, shit. Everybody back in your cars now!"

As if on some sick cue, the door continued to hold firm. Yet, the large window pane next to it, barricaded by a couple of large sheets of plywood, was burst through by a mass of the undead pressing against it. As the plywood sheet tumbled forward, and the bodies fell free, the survivors pulled their weapons.

"Tallahassee, Sesshomaru, Sango, Naraku, cover our retreat. Everyone else move now! Dad, lead them out!"

Inuyasha pulled his MP5 as the other four drew their weapons as well. Opening fire, the group of five took aim on the opening, trying to drop the dead cannibals before they could get free of the building they'd been contained in.

"What the hell were they doing in there?" Sango spoke as she started firing with her Beretta, sending rounds down range towards the creatures, nine millimeter rounds tearing through dead flesh.

"I don't know, maybe those freaks lured them in there. We didn't find anyone else around, dead or alive." Inuyasha didn't even want to consider that some of the people might well have been alive when they went in the store.

As the rest of the group backed away from the store, moving towards the street, they tried to keep up steady fire. While they dropped a number of the zombies, there seemed to be an unending supply of them pouring out of the store window, all in various states of disarray. Some seemed almost natural save a bite or cut, others had massive trauma, from burns to nearly severed arms and legs.

"Alright, they're clear, the rest of you go, I'm right behind you." Inuyasha swapped an empty mag for his last fresh one in the MP5SD, and racked it quickly. Tallahassee, Naraku, and a reluctant Sesshomaru complied, backing away and pulling a quick U-turn to flee the parking lot, Sango emptying one more magazine to her Beretta before getting in her Mini.

Firing as Sango backed the compact away, Inuyasha continued firing the nine millimeter sub-machine gun until the last thirty round magazine ran dry. Diving back in the Ascari, he slipped it into reverse, dropped the handbrake, and let the clutch out with a stab of the throttle.

The bright yellow sports car shot backwards and Inuyasha closed the door as he cut the wheel hard right. Stepping on the brake, he pushed the clutch in dropped it into second gear as the car swung round in a perfect J-turn. Letting the clutch back out with throttle, he cut the wheel left and the car completed the turn, wheels spinning as the powerful motor pushed the car forward in the right direction.

Accelerating, the hanyou shot past the other vehicles, taking the lead of the group, which he proudly noted had loosely organized itself into the groups he'd just created for them, with Inutaisho ahead of them, knowing the road they needed to take to flee the town.

"Everybody okay?" Inuyasha grabbed his radio and questioned, wanting to know if anyone had been injured in anyway before they proceeded further. Thankfully, he got twenty three answers in the affirmative, and so in loose formation the group proceeded onward, heading towards Inutaisho's home via the back roads, everyone hoping the infection hadn't reached that far in to the countryside.

Unfortunately, nothing could be further from the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 20 of NOTLD! I hope you guys like it, I do have a lot of the next chapter written so hopefully it won't take forever and ever for the next update :P

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

shiskanae242- Glad you like it so, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

The wheel of the little Mini was sawed back and forth as Sango dodged a pair of walking corpses, the human female using the compact's high maneuverability to her advantage. Until a stray zombie dodged out from behind a car stopped in the middle of the road in front of her.

"Shit!"

The Mini Cooper S JCW was shunted to the right as the zombie's weight collided with the left headlight. While the lithe front wheel driver could normally recover, Naraku had the misfortune of having dodged around another wrecked vehicle and had dodged left to avoid another zombie. And as his BMW seven series and Sango's Mini tried to occupy the same space, the larger sedan's rear quarter panel was kissed by the compact's front fender.

With a shudder, the already turning BMW was suddenly sliding, ass overtaking front and sliding towards a ditch on the side of the road. The expensive, jet black sedan slid to the left, hitting a parked car before sliding off the road and down the embankment, rolling over as the front slammed into the bottom of the ditch, wrecking the 760li.

As Naraku slid from the road, Sango's Mini careened into another zombie and then another wrecked vehicle. The car skidding headlong into the wreck sitting crumpled in the middle of the street. The airbag deployed as Sango's head snapped forward, the safety device thankfully catching her and preventing her from taking any serious injuries, at least not from the crash anyway.

"Oh, oh shit."

Sango rested against the slowly deflating bag for a second before a loud and sudden thump against the driver's door jarred her back to reality. A broken and rotting arm smacked against the wrecked Mini's driver's side window, the glass splintering where the cannibal's disgusting limb struck it.

"SHIT!"

Sango ducked to her right, leaning away from the window as she fumbled to get her Beretta from the hemline of her jeans, first forcing the seatbelt off then struggling to get the nine millimeter out from behind her belt. The arm struck again, spider-webbing the glass and sending a couple of slivers into the car.

Finally getting the Beretta free, Sango's shaking hands pulled the slide back and let it return forward, chambering a round as a trembling thumb switched the safety off. She brought the heavy nine millimeter handgun up to bear as the arm struck again, a shattered, nearly severed wrist crashing through the destroyed window as the creature tried to force its way in.

Sango thought she'd pass out as the creature shoved its arm through the remaining glass, the sharp edges tearing through dead flesh as it was pushed in. Aiming for its head, Sango fired once as the creature brought it other arm up to hit the window. A solid jacketed slug went through the cracked window, through the dead cannibal's right hand, and straight into its right eye.

The creature slumped down against the driver's door, bloodied arm hanging in the ruined window as Sango saw another coming at her from the front of her wrecked car. Fumbling she forced herself up over the gear shift and between the seats, falling into the back as the sprinting zombie crashed over the hood and nailed the windshield with its head. Snarling the creature tried to bash it in with its hands but another round was ejected from the Beretta and the second zombie slumped dead against the windshield.

Fumbling for the seat release, Sango pulled it and folded one of the rear seats down. Climbing into the back she popped the trunk with her key and pushed the rear hatch open. Diving out, she rolled to the ground as another pair of cannibals stumbled towards her, from the direction they'd been driving. On her back, she aimed up at their heads and opened fire, sending two bullets through solid air before a third took down the closer of the two shamblers. Two more rounds helped put the other to an eternal rest, and Sango forced herself to her feet, staggering towards the direction Naraku's BMW had slid after the impact.

"Naraku! You there?"

Sango had to stop to open fire on another zombie drawing dangerously close. A bit woozy from the crash, it took the human three pulls of the trigger to put it down, allowing her to make it to the side of the road.

There, the seven series was laying upside down, nose first in the ditch, front mangled, a corpse laying with its head in the passenger window. Sango saw what looked like the black dress pants Naraku had been wearing earlier and feared the worst, until thankfully she saw the spider pulling himself through the driver's side window.

Carefully sliding down the hill, Sango eased herself closer to the wrecked car when her foot brushed something solid laying in the grass. Bending down she realized it was a handgun, Naraku's USP 40, which had been ejected when the car had rolled.

"I'll take that back if you don't mind." Naraku staggered to his feet as he reached for the German handgun.

"Fuck are you alright?" Sango asked as she handed the weapon over to him.

"Been better, but I'll live. If we get out of here anyway."

As they made to crawl up out of the ditch, a string of loud gunshots rang out in extremely quick succession, an automatic firing on the zombies. And as they crested the hill, the two saw that it was the fifty-caliber Browning machine gun, mounted atop the Humvee in their little convoy.

Kevin was behind the wheel of the stopped truck as the other soldier, J.D., fired from the gunner's position, raining fifty-caliber rounds on the undead cannibals moving towards them. Short bursts ripped flesh from bones as the creatures were felled one by one.

Turning toward the direction they'd come from, Sango and Naraku both opened fire on the nearest of the creatures, dropping a few of them before they'd both exhausted their current magazines. Reloading, they moved towards the Humvee as Kevin moved towards them, firing his M4A1 rifle at the nearest zombies.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, but we need to get the fuck out of here!"

"I heard that let's move!"

Unfortunately, as they turned around, they noted a serious threat far too late. From a nearby side street, a group of cannibals had come running, moving towards them from the direction Kevin had driven towards them. Unfortunately for J.D., this put them right behind him, and from his place behind the trigger of the very powerful, and very loud Browning, he didn't hear the creatures until a sharp, brutal pain made his whole world stop.

"Fuck, NO!" Kevin shouted almost as loudly as J.D. screamed, a zombie having clawed up the sloped back of the Humvee to sink its teeth into the side of his neck. Another managed to drag itself up from the side and bit into his flailing left arm as a third began climbing the back of the truck as best it could.

Trying to grab his sidearm, J.D. thrashed and tried to buck the creature that had pierced into his neck, succeeding only falling into the interior of the Humvee, the creature sliding in on top of him. As he fought for his life, Kevin took off, sprinting at the truck to get a shot on the creatures.

That, would be a horrible mistake. As fear and anger overcame his judgment, the soldier let loose a burst of five point five-six millimeter rounds, bullets ripping through the legs of the zombie that had fallen into the Humvee and through the chest of the one trying to get in. And as the third rolled from its place atop to the back of the military truck, it was an empty rifle Kevin attempted to blast the creature with.

Having rammed straight towards it, Kevin had no time to retreat or reload and found a set of teeth clamping down on his arm. A pain he didn't know could even exist rocketed through the wound and up his arm as a chunk of flesh was ripped away with absolutely no precision.

Falling backwards, he clumsily pulled his Beretta with his left hand, fumbling with the safety with his left, and fired, catching the creature in the side of the neck as it grabbed him again, falling on him and biting into the flesh under his arm, piercing the skin through the shirt. Immediately, blood began to pour from the wound as Sango and Naraku tried to get a clear shot on the thrashing creature with a similarly thrashing and still very alive Kevin in the line of fire.

Eventually, Kevin kicked the creature to the side and rolled away, clutching at his brutally injured right arm as Sango and Naraku both fired, nine millimeter and forty caliber rounds punching into the creature. At the same time a pair of shots rang from inside the cabin of the Humvee, followed by two more as Sango and Naraku finished off the creature atop the Humvee.

"Fuck, get them in the back of the truck; I'll hold the zombies back!" Sango shouted to Naraku as she turned the other direction, and immediately began to open fire on the small group of creatures that had drawn far too close for comfort in the few brutal seconds they'd had their backs turned.

"Got it." Naraku scooped Kevin up with one arm, ripped the back door of the Humvee opened and grabbed the dead cannibals' body, J.D.'s shots having hit their mark in the creature's forehead. Practically throwing it aside, he eased Kevin into the passenger seat as he circled the vehicle to aid a seriously wounded J.D.

"Fuck man, stay with me!" Kevin immediately began trying to apply pressure to his fellow soldier's wounds but there were too many to handle. Bites littered his neck, arms, hands, and shoulders; the zombie having simply bitten at anything it could reach with its teeth after falling into the truck.

Shuddering a couple of times and releasing a last pained gasp, J.D. quickly slipped into what Naraku couldn't tell was either unconsciousness or death. Yelling for Sango to get in, he climbed behind the wheel and popped the passenger door. Seeing as her Beretta was empty, and having moved up to her wrecked and open vehicle, Sango reached into the Mini for the two duffel bags of weapons and ammo in the trunk and rushed towards the Humvee. Climbing in, she rested the bags on the floor between her legs as Naraku pushed the Humvee into reverse and stabbed the throttle.

Turning the truck around, he put it into drive and stepped on it, wheels spinning on damp pavement as the diesel truck took off. Glancing back, he saw the massive blood stain that was still growing on Kevin's shirt, his upper arm wound bleeding profusely, likely a puncture to the major vein that resided under the arm.

"Fuck man, stay with me. We're gonna get back to the others, you're gonna make it." Naraku tried to reassure the soldier as he swerved round wrecked cars and stray zombies.

Thankfully, the rest of the group was only a few blocks ahead. Having been scattered by the unexpected horde of zombies in the small town they'd encountered, the group had scrambled away from the mass of the creatures and were converging on the center of the town. Skidding to a stop in front of the group, Naraku slammed the truck into park and jumped out, opening the rear door and pulling a very seriously wounded Kevin.

"Fuck man, J.D. is fucking gone. I'm the last fucking guy in my unit."

"All the more reason for you to hang in there, come on!" Naraku helped him along as Inuyasha came rushing over to them.

"Zombies got him, bad. J.D. too, he, he didn't make it." Naraku filled the other hanyou in as they set Kevin down against a parked car, Inuyasha rushing for the first aid kit he knew he had stashed in Sesshomaru's Bentley.

"Alright, here, get his shirt off, we need to close those wounds fast, he's bleeding out." Inuyasha instructed as he tossed a folding utility knife to Naraku, who immediately opened it and made quick work of making the soldier's shirt a memory. As he cut the sleeve and part of the side open and peeled them back, and off the wound, it became obvious just how bad the wound was.

Under Kevin's arm, the flesh was mangled, relatively dull human teeth having smashed their way through the flesh, tearing and crushing and utterly brutalizing the meat, and as blood continued to pump through the wound, it had obviously opened up a major vein.

"Fuck, that's almost arterial bleeding. We need more than what I've got here, I don't have the sutures to get this thing stitched up, nor the bandages to really wrap something this serious. And without some serious antibiotics this wound is going to be infected, bad." Inuyasha didn't even allow for the running theory that the bites were transmitting the horrible cannibal disease to enter his mind as he surveyed the awful wound.

"There was some kind of hospital or EMT station up the road, wasn't there otouto?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes darted around the area, scanning for any movement while he tried to remember the exact location of the small town's medical services.

"Yeah, you're right Sess. Going to be a bitch getting there. Fuck, this is going to hurt man, sorry." Inuyasha liberally doused the open wounds with a fifth of vodka that had also been amongst the supplies in Sesshomaru's Continental GT, making the human grunt. It wasn't a real antibiotic by any means, but it was a start and would at least clean the wounds up for a second, along with washing out the blood.

"Alright, hold this to his wound, keep the pressure up, and I mean up. Don't break his rotator cuff, but go for serious bruising. It's too high up to tourniquet and the vein is definitely punctured, a few more minutes bleeding like this and he's dead." Inuyasha instructed Naraku, having wrapped the smaller wound on his forearm before pressing all his remaining gauze against the wound under his arm, which Naraku held for him, using a bit of his strength to try and staunch the rapid blood flow.

"Try to get your breathing steady Kevin, and work on getting your heart rate down. Slow, steady breaths, slow your pulse and it'll slow the bleeding. We're gonna get the supplies to patch you up, but you have to hold on for me alright." Inuyasha squeezed the man's hand before standing and checking that his MP7 had a round chambered.

"Hey, I think we have company, of the breathing kind." Miroku put forth as his police radio picked up a law enforcement frequency. Sure enough, Inuyasha could hear rotor blades churning nearby, and approaching them.

Grabbing the radio from the Humvee, he hailed them as they saw what turned out to be a military Huey helicopter flying low overhead. Waving, he radioed them to ask for assistance.

"Helo designation 129, do you copy. We have injured U.S. Army personnel on the ground and need immediate evac and assistance." Inuyasha raised them, reading the number painted on the door of the medium sized helicopter.

"Ground, identify yourself, this is Helo 129, designation Gamma-4. Come again, you have injured Army personnel on the ground?"

"Roger that Gamma-4, this is retired USMC Master Gunnery Sergeant Inuyasha Takahashi. We have one KIA, one seriously wounded, requesting immediate evac to Fort Worthing." Inuyasha requested, knowing the nearby military base would have the supplies necessary to patch Kevin up, and knowing that by Huey he could just make it in time.

"That's a negative Gunny, Fort Worthing belongs to the dead now. We're falling back to Fort Benney now, we can airlift your man there for medical attention."

"Shit, already. Negative on Fort Benney Gamma, he's got serious bleeding. We're looking at minutes here. I think we've got EMT services a click up the road, might still be supplies to close his wound with, any chance you boys can do a bit of over watch."

"Roger that Gunny, affirmative on the over watch. Call out friendlies, and we'll bring the rain for you."

"Friendly will be one yellow sports car." Inuyasha looked over to see that Ginta and Hakkaku had opened the back of the Ford van, and heard a pair of sport bikes turn over.

"Make that one yellow sports car, two bikes. Everything else is fair game."

"Roger that."

Sure enough, the Huey, which had dropped into a lazy arc around the town, lowered down and moved over the group as Inuyasha got behind the wheel of the Ascari, Ginta and Hakkaku following behind on their bikes.

As they took off, the side door of the Huey opened and one of the Army-men inside moved a mounted Browning .50cal into position, chambering the first round of the belt. Taking aim, he started firing at the bodies moving nearest the center of the street, attempting to clear a path for the group of vehicles moving up the street.

While firing from the helicopter made headshots from the Browning a tall order, short bursts and the pilot's steady hand made for a combination that saw a dozen of the creatures dropping for good in short order.

On the ground, Inuyasha pinned his right foot to the floor, lifting only to snap the car up another gear and floored it again, the high powered, low weight Ascari flying forward, leaving even the high performance street bikes of Ginta and Hakkaku struggling to keep up.

Sure enough, about a mile up the road, an ambulance was parked headlong in a tree, and the EMT's long gone. Skidding to a stop, Inuyasha left the car in neutral and pulled the handbrake up, diving out and hefting his H&K MP7 as he moved towards the ambulance. Ginta and Hakkaku pulled to a stop behind him and got off their bikes, moving to keep cover over the ambulance while the hanyou searched out the supplies they needed.

"Be advised Gunny, there is a large number of the walkers roughly a block north of your position. Looks to be they are moving towards you now. Find those supplies fast and get the hell out of there."

"Roger that, double timing it now." Inuyasha responded as he grabbed the necessary needle and shears, along with sutures, to close Kevin's wound, rolls of heavier gauze, antibiotics, needles, and painkillers. Finding a duffel bag in the back of the ambulance, that was strangely loaded with several five thousand dollar stacks of cash, he looted the rest of the ambulance's supplies, zipped the bag up and jumped out the back as a number of the cannibals came into sight.

"We're out of here, now!" Inuyasha yelled as Ginta and Hakkaku both opened fire on the nearest creatures, dropping them as the helicopter above them rained fire down from the Browning, and from the scoped M16 wielded by another of the soldiers on board.

"Got it." Ginta and Hakkaku got back on their bikes and turned round fast as Inuyasha opened fire with the MP7, using the small sub machine gun to drop the fastest ones, covering the two wolves' escape, before dropping into the Ascari, shoving it into reverse, dropping the handbrake, and letting the clutch out with a pinned throttle.

The rear tires screamed and turned to smoke as the car moved backwards, away from the horde of zombies. Inuyasha backed up to speed and cut the wheel hard as he braked and pushed the clutch in. The car swung round as he pushed the car into second and cut the wheel the other way as he let it back into gear. Another perfectly done J-turn had the Ascari the right way and hot on Ginta and Hakkaku's heels, the Huey above them moving to follow.

"Be advised Gunny, you need to patch this guy up fast. We are nearing bingo fuel to reach Fort Benney, and our ammunition is nearly depleted. We'll cover you as long as we can, then we'll have to bail out."

"Roger that Gamma-4, thanks for the help."

"Eh, bailing out Marines are what we do best." The Army pilot couldn't help but prod at the former Marine.

"Smart ass." Inuyasha didn't radio his last bit, but instead focused on the dying soldier in his group as he pulled to a stop at the group. As he did, he saw Sesshomaru come skidding to a stop in the Ford van, having come from the direction Naraku and Sango had brought Kevin and J.D. from.

"Where the hell were you?" Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru as he kneeled beside Kevin and Naraku, who was by that point pinning a thoroughly blood stained wad of gauze to the human's arm.

"I went back for the bags in the Mini and the BMW. If this is what every town is looking like we'll need every round we can get."

Inuyasha shot his older brother a glance but turned back to Kevin. While he knew the older dog could certainly handle himself, it still scared the shit out of the hanyou to think of his brother and mate getting hurt by the zombies that were swarming over the town.

"Alright, let's get you on the ground. If you can, keep his head up a bit Naraku. Now Kevin, this is gonna hurt a good bit, I got something to take the edge off but it ain't gonna be a picnic." Inuyasha spoke as he measured out a small injection of the chemical and tapped it out, before going straight into the soldier's left arm with it.

Setting the needle aside, he grabbed a disinfectant bottle and wet a sterile cloth with it, wiping the arm down. Then, taking one of the dissolving stitches, he grabbed the hooked needle and put it through the vein, quickly, yet carefully trying to draw the vein closed, at least as much as he could. Drawing the remaining wall back together, he managed to slow the blood flow with a few sutures.

Then, he took a syringe of antibiotics and made several small injections around the wound area, which was of no deal of comfort for Kevin. That done, Inuyasha did a quick job of suturing the wound closed, as much as possible with the mangled flesh, and then after another shot of anti-biotic, this one into the arm, he wrapped the still bleeding, but now controlled arm thoroughly, getting it tight enough to staunch the bloodflow.

More of the same came as he cleaned, sutured, and wrapped the wounded wrist, and with that Kevin was spared from death, at least for a short while.

"Alright Gamma-4, I have the bleeding under control. Thanks for the assistance, and here, this should keep you Army brats happy." Inuyasha checked one of the bags in the trunk of the Ascari, finding to be the one he wanted, and chucking it up to the soldier standing in the opened door of the Huey. Inside was another M16 built, a variety of spare parts and accessories, along with several dozen loaded magazines, and a dozen 40MM grenades for the under-barrel launcher that was attached to some of the soldier's weapons.

"Any time my friend, best of luck to you all." The pilot waved from his seat and pulled off, fuel constraints forcing them off if they wanted to make it to the fall back point.

"Oh shit! J.D. is back up!" Kagome saw the reanimated corpse of J.D. climb from the Humvee and immediately took a couple of shots, hitting the fallen soldier in the head and putting him to rest permanently. At that Kevin, clenched his jaw, knowing he was infect as he managed to stand.

"Those bites killed him, and they brought him back. Fuck it, I'm going to be next."

"We don't know that." Inuyasha replied as he eyed the streets around them, watching for any zombies that were an immediate threat.

"Damn it. It's going to happen. Shit, I'll drive the M35 to this house of yours, then you can quarantine me or I'll eat a bullet or something. At least I can help someone else get to safety."

"Fuck…alright. You take the M35, Naraku drive the Humvee, and we'll…"

"Actually, I think I'm going to take my chances alone." Naraku stood away from them, USP in his hands, which happened to be thoroughly stained in Kevin's blood.

"What?"

"Sorry, I can't do this. I can keep a lower profile on my own; at least not get anyone else killed."

"Dude, you'll die out here alone." Sango retorted.

"We're dying as it is. I'm going alone. Mind if I borrow this, mine's out of warranty." Naraku stepped over to Inutaisho's BMW, jokingly referring to the sad state of his own.

"Keys are in it, if you're really sure about this."

"I am, I'll grab your guns and all out of the trunk."

"Keep them, we're not sending you out un-armed, even if you're being stupid enough to go it alone."

"Fine, I guess this is goodbye then." After an awkward silence, Naraku slipped behind the wheel and roared off in the 5-series, roaring up one of the side streets off in the direction of what was basically un-inhabited land for several miles.

"Shit, J.D., now him. And where the hell is Tallahassee at?"

"I don't know, he got scattered and hasn't shown up." Inutaisho admitted as he scanned the area.

"Fuck, now he's missing too. I hate to say it, but I don't know if we can afford to search for him without an idea as to where he is. We're getting spread too thin out here as it is."

"He knows the direction we're headed, if he's alright he'll pursue I imagine." Sesshomaru offered as he noted a couple of zombies getting uncomfortably near.

"Damn it. Hell, let's just get the fuck out of this town, we're only a few miles from the house, we can get there by dark easy."

No one had any intention of arguing, and as the group, now of twenty from twenty-three, and soon to be nineteen, got in their respective vehicles, a serious gloom settled in. They managed to make it to the edge of town without further accidents or deaths, but even without, the death, loss, or impending demise of four of their own in a few short minutes had the horrible reality of just how dangerous the creatures were settling in on the survivors.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

The silver BMW slid down onto a sandy, dirt path, rear sliding out as Naraku gassed it between the rows of trees. Driving away from the road, he steered up the narrow strip of dirt for a minute then hit the brakes as slid to a stop, the car coming to rest in a small clearing.

There, pulling the handbrake, dropping the car in first and killing the engine, Naraku had to blink what he realized were tears from his eyes. Sitting in the car he rubbed his hand on the hem of his shirt, drawing it back to see the torn webbing between his thumb and index finger…

The skin marred roughly in the shape of a human dental impression.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, welcome to chapter twenty-one, I hope you all like it!

Shiskanae242- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and yes, I do believe the three inu's wil make out ok, it's gonna take more than a few walkers to stop them :P Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

tsuki- Thanks for the review!

BlackFoxGun- Ugh, what, do you want more people to die?

Thanks for reading, and please review~

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Ugh, Inuyasha, tell me we're right on top of this house of yours?" Tucker asked over the radio, hearing and feeling the truck slipping quite seriously.

"Yeah we are, just a mile up the road, no stops. That clutch on its last leg?" Inuyasha radioed back, leading the group with the Ascari.

"A few minutes past that I'm afraid. Must be something wrong with the pressure plate the way this thing is burning it up."

"Shit, there's one hill to get up and we should be home free. Just nurse it as far as you can before its totally smoked and try to pin the truck to something if it lets go on the hill."

"Will do."

As they approached the hill, Tucker eased the clutch pedal in. Slipping the truck out of gear and into neutral, he let the clutch out, then pushed it back in as he eased it down into a lower gear. Letting the clutch out with almost no throttle, he felt it slip a bit and then grab, easing his foot back onto the gas as they rounded a bend, the road indeed beginning to rise.

Keeping a gently foot on the throttle, he willed the truck's clutch to hold out as the angle of the hill put more strain on the drivetrain, all the weight of the truck and its cargo trying to pull it back down the hill. With a few sickening lurches and unmistakable slips of the clutch, the truck thankfully held steady and crested the hill, albeit not at a very rapid pace, Tucker not able to drop further gears for more torque, fearing any more pressure against the clutch would outright destroy it.

"Still holding Tucker?" Sesshomaru asked over the radio, his Bentley behind and slightly left of the truck. He'd seen it lurch a bit and it was accelerating at a brutally slow pace, but from what the dog demon could see it was still moving under its own power.

"Just barely, I'm scared to death to drop another gear though, might not have anything left if I do."

"Take your time, we're practically here. And that was the worst graded part of the hill, you got up that so easing it up the rest shouldn't be too bad. And if it does let go, at least you're on a shallower hill."

Tucker answered back in the affirmative, and focused on his foot work, leaning just a bit heavier on the gas pedal, the truck lumbering along as it slowly gained rpm's. Thankfully, the clutch held out with only a few slips as Tucker accelerated, and soon the truck was at least rolling up the hill at a sluggish though not crawling pace.

Fortunately for the group, it seemed if the infection had beat them to the countryside, it hadn't been by much, as the road was devoid of walkers, or cars for that matter. Rolling towards Inutaisho's sprawling home however, there was an old Plymouth Neon crumpled in the ditch that bordered the road.

Inutaisho's home sat back and above the road they were on, the road crossed a somewhat narrow, heavy stone bridge, and immediately past it there was a small turn off to the left while the road slowly rose left. The turn off road was what lead up to Inutaisho's property, the somewhat narrow road blocked by a heavy, wrought iron gate. A gate that was currently wide open, much to Inutaisho's dismay.

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha questioned over the radio, knowing the gates were electrically controlled and were normally left closed by his father's staff when they came and went.

"Alright, leave the trucks and all out here on the road. We're exposed but we have an exit. Dad, Sesshomaru, Kouga, we'll move up and clear the front lawn and the first floor. If it's clear we'll move the group in and close the gate, if not we'll scope the town out and try to find another place to stay."

A sudden, though fairly subdued crunch got their attention, turning back to see that Tucker's box truck had rolled back into the destroyed Neon on the side of the road, the back right corner of the truck caught in the car's left rear fender.

"Well, this is gonna be this things' final resting place I imagine, at least under its own power it isn't going anywhere on that clutch, or whatever's left that could be called one." Tucker explained, the metal and organic material disk having finally been worn to its maximum as the trucker had tried to put the truck in neutral to stop.

"Fuck, well, you did a good job getting it this far. If we have to go, just leave it and hop in with someone else. There's a padlock on the back door, hopefully anyone that sees it will think it's just a truck full of office supplies or some shit like that."

As he spoke, Inuyasha walked over to the M35 Army truck, checking on the wounded Kevin.

"Hey, how you holding up man?" Inuyasha asked, noting that the soldier's dressings were already stained red, a sign that the wounds, even sutured, had continued to bleed and had gotten through layers of gauze and cotton.

"Been better. Feeling pretty fucking nauseous if I'm honest, that and my head's killing me."

"Shit man, we're almost in the clear, just hang on a bit longer."

"Yeah. If we do have to bail though, just have Tucker take this thing, I'll stay behind, I don't think I can make it much further." The human managed to get out, his chest rising and falling from the exertion of talking, cold sweat drenching his hair and his shirt.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, grasping the human male's shoulder before he stepped back off the M35's side step. His MP7 behind his back, the hanyou pulled his MP5SD. He'd managed to load one of the magazines while he'd driven, and with thirty rounds of nine millimeter ammunition in the internally suppressed sub machine gun, he was ready to lead the way.

The Ascari, the Bentley, the STI, and the Range Rover moved up the driveway, heading for the front entrance to Inutaisho's expansive estate. Pulling to a stop, they saw another disturbing sign, aside from the front gate being open.

A silver, late year model Range Rover was parked in the middle of the turn-around in front of the door. The door was wide open, the front end slightly damaged and sprays of blood across the dashboard, steering wheel, center console, and seats.

"Dad, tell me that isn't Jim's Range Rover." Inuyasha hoped against hope, knowing the silver SUV was the same one his sire had purchased for his butler and personal assistant of over ten years.

"Fuck!" Inutaisho charged at the door, finding it open as well. Kicking it in, he saw droplets of blood on the marble floor of the entryway, leading into the house.

SPAS-12 pointed ahead of him, the dog moved into the interior of the house, following the droplets of blood. Moving through the large sitting room of the first floor, he saw a body slumped dead on the hardwood floor. Turning it over with his foot, he saw it was a human female, a zombie, dead once more thanks to what appeared to be a twelve-gauge gunshot wound to the head.

Sadly, the blood trail didn't end at the body. It continued along to the closed door of Inutaisho's first floor study. A deep dread filling his stomach like a leaden weight, Inutaisho grasped the knob with his left hand and pushed it open, hefting the shotgun with his other. The heavy wood swung open into the carpeted room, and stepping inside he found his worst fears confirmed.

"Oh fuck, Jim."

Slumped against one of the bookcases in the opulently furnished room, the human looked up at his long time employer, a Mossberg clutched in his shaking right hand. In his left, a glass of whiskey was gripped in a hand that was drained of color to an alarming degree.

"Good to see you made it back Inutaisho, took you long enough." The human coughed as he aimed an offhand quip at the dog demon.

"What the hell happened, you damn ningen." Inutaisho fired back, blinking back the tears that were threatening to come from behind his amber eyes.

"One of those things ran in front of me when I was coming back from the store. I didn't realize it was one of those walkers, I thought it was a girl who'd just wandered out into the street. I couldn't get an ambulance on the line so I put her in the back of the truck and drove here, figuring I'd patch her up and get her stable until I could get EMT's.

But she grabbed me when I was coming in the gate, caught me by the neck, and bit deep. I pushed her back, got out of the truck and ran inside. I grabbed the Mossberg from under the writing table in the foyer, but she'd rushed me. Before I get a shot off she got my stomach, and managed to get another chunk of me.

I finally took her down with a headshot but I can't get these things to stop bleeding. The dressings are being soaked through as fast as I can put them on. I think it's part of that infection, whatever it is those cannibals are carrying."

"Fuck, just hold on. Inuyasha! Grab the first-aid kit, now! Just hold on Jim, we'll get you patched up."

"Just…just please, don't let me turn into one of them. I'm too far gone, I just don't want to be one of those walkers."

"Y-Yeah." Inutaisho watched as the human took a generous sip of the whiskey in his hand. Deciding he himself could use one, he stood and parted the bookcase. Grabbing a decanter from behind a couple of them, he grabbed another tumbler glass and threw a couple of ice cubes in it.

"Here, might as well go out with the good stuff." Inutaisho poured a few fingers into each of their glasses, and downed half his own glass in one go. Feeling the heat pooling in his mouth and throat, he enjoyed the subtle burn and poured a bit more of the expensive whiskey into his glass.

"Oh, shit, Jim!" Inuyasha had found the medical supplies, and had come running, to see his father's long time employee and friend slumped down with multiple wounds, bleeding profusely. Sesshomaru joined his little brother, Kouga keeping watch outside the door.

"You both made it back as well, excellent."

"Oh damn, one of the zombies do this?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, here, let me try and close those up, Sess there are antibiotics upstairs in the medical closet, grab a bottle and a couple of needles."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Inu, go into my desk, third drawer on the right."

Inuyasha swallowed at that, nodding as he holstered his Eagle. Going in, he pulled the drawer open, and pulled a small wood case out. Opening it, he pulled out the Colt 1911 .45 caliber handgun inside and checked the slide.

It was a beautiful, silver plated handgun, beautiful engravings in the ornate wood grips and on the slide. Inuyasha slid a loaded magazine in the receiver and chambered it. Walking back over to his father, he handed him the loaded pistol, and stepped back, spirits sinking.

"Thanks, Inutaisho." Jim finished his glass, and his head tilted back, his eyes closing as his breathing slowed. Resting the barrel of the gun against the human's head, Inutaisho waited until he heard Jim's breathing stop, and pulled the trigger.

The hollow-point stopped dead inside the skull, the .45 caliber round insuring that Jim would never be counted among the living dead. Sitting back, Inutaisho wiped a single tear from his cheek, picking up the single shell casing from the carpeted floor.

"Guys. Hey, I hate to interrupt you, but we've got a problem out here." Kouga softly interrupted, feeling like a proper dick at disrupting the three inu who were kneeling over the body. Kagome was behind him, having driven up the driveway in Inuyasha's Vette, bringing with her the news that Kevin had lost consciousness.

~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho's Colt put another human to rest, Kevin joining Jim and the mystery woman who'd killed him in a makeshift cemetery on the front lawn. Packing the dirt down over the three bodies, Inuyasha knelt down and stared at the collection of graves for a minute, before turning and walking back in the house.

Outside, the sky was quickly turning black, night falling on the group and hopefully bringing an end to the awful day they'd all been through. Inside, Sesshomaru had put a massive pot on the stove, and had begun chopping up onions and garlic. Several large cans of tomatoes, onions, garlic, a couple of chili peppers, several types of beans, corn, and a few pounds of ground turkey and chicken were combined to make a quick chili for the group.

As it was simmering and cooking itself on the stove, the rest of the group closed and locked every door and window leading to the exterior of the first floor of the main wing of the expansive mansion. The gate had been closed once more, the cars all brought and parked round the main circle, save the clutch less box truck which stayed locked outside.

"Alright, everyone. There are plenty of rooms in this wing of the house. Bathrooms too. Just whatever you do, don't leave this wing of the house. While the house should be empty, we haven't gotten to clear the rest of it out. I do want to set up a guard rotation, we'll have two people. Just keep watch on the front gate, and just make sweeps of the stairways."

A quick rotation of guards was setup, two people at a time for two hour shifts each into the morning. The group all ate and most retired immediately. Some took a shower, some indulged in a few drinks, others settled down in front of the television, seeing the carnage unfolding in the major cities across the country, and the world itself.

John and CJ were up first, and took watch while most of the others picked a bedroom and tried to get some sleep, most of them exhausted after the horrifying day they'd suffered through. Most people slept separately, though Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga wound up in bed with each other, as did Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha.

Laying bed with each other, the three snuggled up together as Inuyasha rested one of his Eagles on the nightstand. Closing his eyes, the hanyou tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall, prompting Sesshomaru to hold him tighter.

"What troubles you so, otouto?"

"This whole fucking situation, Sess. I mean, fuck, we lost four people out on the road today, Jim died which we could have prevented if we'd made it back earlier. In the military, I've seen plenty of death, both comrades and enemy combatants. But after getting my unit, I've never lost anyone under my command, until today.

For fuck's sake, J.D. and Kevin were soldiers, Tallahassee was a former Marine, if I can't keep them alive how in the fuck am I supposed to keep a bunch of civilians alive?"

"Well, it's a whole new world we're falling into. We all need to adapt and to come together. And now that we're here, we can make it safe, and you can train the group and give them skills to survive, much like your unit did."

"Maybe, but then, they're just normal people. I mean, you figure the skill it took to get into the Armed Forces to begin with, and the recruitment for the division I was a part of was ten percent. If it takes that kind of training and durability to survive this, fuck I don't think I could take it. I mean nine out of ten not making it, excluding us that wouldn't leave two of the group left alive."

"Pup, you can't think like that. Now look, this is a new enemy, one no one's ever encountered before. It's going to take time to learn them and figure out the best way to fight them. You have an edge because of the level of combat training and experience you've had, and it gives you the ability to help those without it.

Now that doesn't make you infallible, nor does it make the others invincible, but it gives them a chance. That's all any of us really has right now, a chance. Kevin, J.D., they died because we don't understand the enemy we're facing. We'll figure it out, we'll adapt, we all will have to, and we'll fight tooth and nail to survive. That doesn't mean everyone will make it, or that it's going to be easy, but with some basic training and a grasp of what we're up against I think these ordinary civilians will surprise you."

"I hope so dad, I really fucking hope so." Inuyasha rested his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, feeling his father snuggle up against him from behind.

"Well, just think, you were once as civilian as they are. Hell, you were once a tiny little pup bouncing on my knee, and now you're a veritable one man army. Surely you can at least instill a small measure of competency into the rest of the group."

"Yeah, yeah."

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Thankfully, everything was quiet outside, and the first two hours went quickly for CJ and John. Sango and Kagome took the second shift, allowing the two males to retire to their separate bedrooms. Or rather, CJ to grab a couple of beers from the fridge and sit down in the first floor living room with Ayame, who was sitting under a blanket on the expansive couch, watching the news.

"Hey, care for a drink?"

"Thanks. Blanket?" Ayame lifted a side of the soft cloth, and CJ slid underneath, resting up against the demoness. Watching the news report, the carnage was almost unbelievable.

Aerial footage of the Los Angeles area was on the news at the moment, and if they hadn't have just come from the road, hadn't have seen the state of the east coast, they wouldn't have believed the footage of the west coast in such disarray. Fires were raging throughout the downtown area, riots, military operations, and accidents resulting from the spread of the infection having set half the metropolitan area alight.

Footage on the street showed military and local law enforcement groups struggling to divert or contain, let alone neutralize, the zombie masses. The problem certainly wasn't helped at all in masses of rioters, looters, and panicking civilians; some of whom were even openly attacking other civilians as well as police and military, the latter likely for their weapons.

Panic and outright anarchy seemed to be the only result as military and police were resorting to opening fire on the rioting and attacking civilians, engaging anything that moved without abandon, be it living or dead. Unfortunately, such panic was not to be contained solely in the television for much longer.

John had locked himself into one of the guest bedrooms and was currently in the attached bathroom, pouring rubbing alcohol on the small wound on his wrist. Wrapping the shallow piece of gouged flesh tightly with gauze, he searched for anything to stop the nausea and cramps in his stomach. Body covered in a cold sweat, he swallowed a couple more aspirin as his head continued to pound, dizziness and light headed-ness slowly sinking in.

'I should never have gotten out of the fucking car. Never have gotten out the fucking car god damnit. Just need to get a night's sleep, I'll be right as fucking rain. All I need…'

Stumbling back into the bedroom, he laid down on the bed, drawing the covers tight against his freezing body. Curling up on himself, he tried to will the nausea away as he tried desperately to fall asleep.

Unfortunately for him, he soon did.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 22, hope you all like it!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

tsuki- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

shiskanae242- Oh yeah, glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

"Hey Kagome, you up?"

"Mmm, yeah Sango, what's up?" Kagome looked up at the other human woman, whose head was peeking in from the door of the bedroom she was in.

"Hey, I just knocked on John's door and go no answer, and it's locked. Inuyasha said your bathroom's shared, think you could see if he's awake, they need to get the truck's unloaded."

"Yeah sure." Kagome got up, pulling her T-shirt down as it had ridden up a bit during the night. Walking into their bathroom, the human clad only in her T-shirt and panties, knocked on the door to John's bedroom.

"What the hell?" Leaning her ear against the door, she heard some kind of odd movement from the other side. Trying the knob, she found it unlocked and opened the door, seeing John was up and moving.

"Hey, ugh I think they want to get to work on unloading the trucks… John, are you alright? John?"

When the human turned around, Kagome found herself speechless, her blood running cold as he charged her. Grabbing at the door she threw it closed at him only for him to block it shutting. Pushing it back open, the zombified John forced Kagome back, the female backing away as she grabbed for anything she could throw at him.

A tissue box, glass cup, and package of Q-tips bounced off the cannibal before Kagome grasped the heavy glass soap dispenser from the bathroom counter. A good shot saw the heavy container shatter across the un-deceased John's forehead, slowing him a tiny bit as Kagome fell back away from him. Grabbing at the toilet to push her shaking legs back up, she saw the toilet bowl lid and wrenched it off.

Turning she held it in both hands, blocking the zombie's mouth with the hefty ceramic. The mindless shell of what was once a barkeep reeled back a bit before trying to attack again. This time, Kagome hit back, ramming him in the face with the ceramic lid. Blood stained the white lid as the walker's nose was split.

Standing Kagome hit him again, making the zombie stagger backwards. She went on the offense and hit him twice more with the bowl lid, knocking the dead John back into the doorway to his room. The cannibal slid to the ground, the creature dazed for a second as Kagome adjusted her grip on the bowl, lifting it above her head.

As it tried to get back up, attacking her once more, she swung at him a final time, striking the zombie across the temple, knocking the dead John into the bathroom counter once again, the bowl lid breaking as the creature staggered, the various strikes to the head slowing it as its limited brain was further damaged.

Kagome ran from the bathroom, nearly colliding with Inuyasha, who had heard the disturbance and had an Eagle in his hand. Diving for the nightstand by her bed, Kagome grabbed for her handgun, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait, I got it." Inuyasha opened the nightstand and pulled a metal letter opener as John began to get back up, staggering on suddenly unsteady feet. Folding the dull knife back in his hand, Inuyasha stepped up and drove the opener through what was once John's temple, dropping the infected human once and for all.

"Holy shit! When the fuck did he turn into one of them?" Kagome asked as she pointed her handgun at the unmoving body on the bathroom floor.

"When the hell was he infected?" Sango asked, having followed the hanyou back into the room.

"Wait a minute, is this shit airborne?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her composure as she attempted to slow her breathing down.

"Hold on, here it is. He must have been bitten out on the road and kept it concealed." Inuyasha spoke, holding the human's arm up, a small bite on his wrist.

"That, that fucking asshole! Sleeping right next to me when he was fucking infected!" Kagome fumed as she pointed her gun at the body, almost wishing he'd get back up so she could hit him again.

"Denial's a hell of a motivator. Probably thought he could beat it or sleep it off or something. Fuck, I guess we're digging one more grave." Inuyasha shook his head, frustration seeping in. They were already off the fucking road, and people were still dropping.

"He didn't get you did he?" Sango asked, checking her friend over to make sure she was unharmed… and uninfected.

"Hell no!" The human responded, checking her arms and legs all the same, finding nothing.

"Alright, before we go any further, we need to make sure we're all infection free. Hey, everyone up?" Inuyasha called out as they walked into the first floor's expansive great room, where the majority of bedrooms emptied into.

"It would seem that way, what the hell happened in there?" Inutaisho asked, brows furrowing as he realized the human male was missing.

"Well, everyone, John is dead. He must have been bitten yesterday, and turned sometime in the night."

"What! He's a fucking zombie?" CJ asked, pulling his Glock from the back of his jeans.

"He was, a zombie. Kagome fought him off and I put him down for good. Now look, it seems like whatever this illness is, it can take hours to incubate in someone's system. So, I think we need to make sure there's no one else infected.

Since it seems that bites or scratches from the walkers are what's causing this to happen, we need to search everyone to make sure they don't have any open wounds that might have been infected. I'm gonna have to ask you guys to strip down, we'll make it quick and make sure no one else is infected, and try to keep it that way."

"Here?" Sango questioned, Inuyasha nodding in reply.

"Look, I know it's invasive and all, but it's the only way to be sure. We're all adults here, let's just do it and get it over with."

"He's right. Let's just do it." Jill, herself a, former, cop pulled her shirt off, braless underneath, and slid her panties down. Inuyasha made quick work of ensuring she was bite free, trying not to stare too long. The human female checked out and Kagome volunteered after her, wanting confirmation for what she already knew.

"Alright here, soon as you're checked out, go in and grab a shower. There's robes, and some clothing in most of the bathrooms. It may not be a perfect fit for you guys, we'll have to go into town for some new threads, but it will work for now. We'll wash the stuff we wore here, or trash the bad stuff, just to make sure we destroy any chance of infection.

The others agreed with the hanyou, and after Kagome checked out, she got in one of the numerous nearby showers to wash off once again. Everyone else in quick order, including Inuyasha himself, had been checked over and they were all thankfully bite free. That done, John's body was wrapped in a couple of sheets and Inuyasha and Bankotsu dug a fourth grave in the front yard while Jill volunteered to clean the bathroom, bleaching the floor, counter, sink, tub, and scrubbing the wall and door to remove the dead human's blood and fluids, which potentially were still virally active, or hot.

As they covered John's body with dirt and packed it in, Bankotsu's head began to pound. They finished up packing the dirt in, and the human clutched his brow, getting Inuyasha's attention. Looking the human over, the hanyou saw he was looking a bit flushed, and gave off an appearance of sickness, though he had no traces of a bite wound or scratch on him.

"You alright man?"

"I don't know, I don't feel too hot. I can't be…fuck man."

"Shit, you were bite free. Look we don't know for sure. Here, strip right here, leave your clothes, go straight in and take a long, hot shower, hot as you can stand. Scrub yourself really good, and when you're done I'll give you something to help with the headache and we'll get you on an anti-biotic, just in case."

"Alright, damn it. I mean shit if I am infected, that means…"

"Just don't think about it, come on." Inuyasha prompted the human as he stripped down to his birthday suit. He lead the human male in and into the bathroom. As Bankotsu immediately turned the water on to piping hot, the hanyou retrieved his medical kit, pulling a small bottle of anti-biotic and drawing a syringe of it.

"What the hell is wrong with Bankotsu, and why was he naked, again?" Kagome asked, a long, fluffy bathrobe draped over her curvy frame.

"He's getting sick. He didn't have any bite marks or scratches or open wounds, so we can't tell that he's infected. And if he is, that raises some really inconvenient questions."

"Oh shit, you think it might be airborne?" Kagome asked, concern darkening her features.

"I don't know, we don't even know it's an infection yet. I'm gonna give him an antibiotic and some painkillers to reduce the symptoms he's developing, and I guess we're gonna have to see."

"Wait a minute otouto, if Bankotsu is infected, I don't think we can afford to have him in here. Just look at how close John came to killing Kagome."

"Well what do you suggest we do Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, almost hoping his older brother and mate didn't give him the answer he was expecting.

"I don't like the thought either but I'm not going to have a potential killer walking around where my mate sleeps. We need to do something with him, at the least he needs to be kept quarantined, somewhere he can't cause anyone harm."

"Well thanks, but we don't even know he is infected, he has no bite wounds or scratches. If he is infected, that could mean it's an airborne disease or virus, and we could all be sick. So what's the point?"

"We don't know that the infection is airborne, but it's highly unlikely seeing as Bankotsu is the only one getting sick as of this moment. Either he was infected through some other means, we somehow missed a bite or scratch, or if it was airborne he is the only one infected as of right now."

"That's a hell of a lot of if's to gamble his life on. Even to quarantine, how are you suggesting we keep him safe yet not risk him being around us?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps the box truck outside. It's outside the gates, but we can still lock the door to prevent any stray walkers from getting in."

"What? No way, we aren't putting him outside to die! Look how many people we lost out there yesterday."

At that, Inutaisho had a sudden flash of genius, or perversion. As he went to intercede into the conversation, the bathroom door opened and Bankotsu appeared, still naked though thoroughly cleaned, still holding his head.

"Hey Ban, feeling any better?"

"Worse, my head feels like it got hit by a truck."

"Alright, well here, sit down and I'll give you some stuff to help with it. I'm gonna give you an antibiotic, some painkillers for that headache, and some cold medicine to help negate any more symptoms and help you sleep."

Bankotsu did as told, and two shots and a cup of cold syrup later he was medicated and ready to have a lie down, desperately hoping he wasn't infected with whatever it was that had killed and brought back John, Kevin, and J.D. in short order.

"Hey, I have an idea for a way to keep Bankotsu, take him into his room and get him comfortable, I'll be right there."

"Father, we can't…"

"It's my house son, we're keeping him here, now give me a minute and I'll be right back with the solution."

Inutaisho went into his room, opened a locked closet, and smiled at the contents inside. In this case, it seemed being a complete pervert was working in his favor. Grabbing a bag, he loaded it with all the things he'd need, and walked back to Bankotsu's room. There, the human was sitting naked under the covers, Inuyasha getting him comfortable while Kagome got him a small lunch, and a glass of water and juice.

"Alright, you see the need to try and quarantine you right, on the chance you are infected?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, I think I have a way to keep you comfortable and the group safe, but it's a bit…invasive."

"Whatever." Bankotsu's apathy declined somewhat when he saw the first thing Inutaisho pulled from the bag he'd brought. A pair of leather fist mitts was worked round the human's hands, forcing them into fists, buckles drawn tight and locked so they couldn't be removed. Next, he was holding a pair of leather lined, steel wrist cuffs. Before the human could blink, his wrists were locked in the comfortable, but very sturdy cuffs, the chain through the headboard.

A pair of similarly lined ankle cuffs were fitted to his ankles, and were attached under the bed with chains. Next, a black leather and rubber muzzle, complete with a faux penis gag, was brought out and despite a very, very deep blush from Bankotsu, was inserted into the human's mouth and wrapped round his face, strapped and locked in place.

"Alright, this last bit is just so you can stay in bed. Now, you're gonna have to stay still, but this should go in pretty easy and I promise to be gentle as possible." Inutaisho was holding up a catheter, the long tube connected to a bag, a small tube of lubricant in the dog demon's other hand.

Despite the human's muffled protests, Inutaisho slicked the tube and after easing the human's foreskin back, began to push the catheter into the male's urethra. With a little resistance, the tube was into Bankotsu's body, and with surprising ease was eased all the way in. Once it made his bladder, the inflatable tip was filled with saline and the human's bladder control was gone, Inutaisho then drawing the covers over the human as the male shifted in his binds and huffed in anger at the dog.

"I'm sorry, but it's only temporary. If you're still alright in a few hours or a day, we'll let you out. For now, this keeps you in the house, but safe from harming anyone else."

Bankotsu looked up at the demon with a glare, testing his bonds to find he was well secured. Much as he didn't like it, he realized it was actually probably the smartest thing, creepy as it was. John could have easily killed Kagome and others had she not fought him so aggressively, the thought of he himself doing the same was one he didn't think he could stand.

Resting back against the bed, Bankotsu closed his eyes and tried to sleep, the painkillers Inuyasha had given him working quickly and dropping him into a heavy, dreamless sleep. As he slept, Inutaisho kept watch, hoping desperately that the only thing the chains on Bankotsu's trim, athletic body would have to actually restrain would be the horny, sweaty body of one of his sons'.

~~~~~~Eight Hours Later~~~~~~

Bankotsu's illness had slowed their progress a good bit. Deciding that spreading the group thin wouldn't be a great idea if the human was infected, especially with the threat of an airborne infection looming, they had stayed fairly close knit. Having anyone infected and turning somewhere in the confines of the massive estate Inutaisho owned could be a disaster, and so the only big foray had been out to the truck.

With Inutaisho watching over Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru watching over the group and tending to their meals, Inuyasha had assembled a small group to go empty the box truck, the only vehicle outside the gates. The hanyou, Kouga, Ayame, CJ, Carlos, Jakotsu, Ginta and Hakkaku went outside, taking Jim's cleaned and disinfected Range Rover, John's Tundra, Ayame's Forester, and Inutaisho's early Range Rover with them.

Using a couple of trucks to barricade the ends of the street, they loaded one and drove it up the drive, bringing the fourth one back down to be reloaded. This conveyor like system of moving the precious cargo of the demolished box truck was efficient, if not somewhat tedious if only due to the volume of weapons and ammo packed into the truck.

Within a few hours, they had it completely emptied and everyone fell back into the estate grounds, closing the gate behind them. Everything had been strangely quiet, not a single car or truck passing through while they had worked. Using the relative peace to their advantage, the group then moved all their recovered munitions into an unused bedroom, bathroom and oversized walk in closet.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had done some cooking for the group, Sango and Kagome had kept their eyes on the news, trying to learn as much as possible, while Jill, Miroku, and Mikhail cleaned the weapons the group had used out on the road. Norma and Shippo had volunteered to take laundry duty while Tucker had stood guard, watching the grounds around the main building they were staying in, and keeping an eye on the road while the others worked on unloading the truck.

The group, tired from the heavy lifting, the fatigue of the horror on TV, and the lingering weight of the rash of deaths they'd suffered from the drive to reach Inutaisho's home, ate dinner and tried to relax, all hoping that Bankotsu was going to make out alright.

Speaking of the human male, he came to after an eight hour sleep, tugging at his restraints as he woke. This prompted the attention of Inutaisho, who had been in the bathroom when he heard the clinking of chains. Pulling his Colt, he hoped desperately it wasn't a zombie trying to free itself from its binds.

Thankfully, as he swung round the corner, handgun pointed at the naked and restrained human he was met by a wildly shaking head, Bankotsu trying to say something through the penis gag locked round his mouth. Sighing, the dog demon lowered his handgun and stepped over to the human. Unlocking the gag, he eased it out for a moment and picked up the glass of water sitting on the nightstand for the human.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like total shit." As he finished speaking, the human immediately let out a couple of chest aching sneezes, sniffling as he tried to sit up to take a drink, leg restraints stopping him. Inutaisho helped him drink, taking the fluid in before resting back against the bed. Pulling the covers back, Inutaisho checked the bag between Bankotsu's legs, finding it to be a quarter full, and thus leaving it alone.

"You've been out for almost eight hours."

"Well, I ain't a zombie yet, I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, seems that way."

"Shit, could you get me a tissue, my nose is starting to run."

Inutaisho grabbed a couple and helped the tied down human blow his nose, noting with some amusement the trickle that ran through the catheter as he did so. Pulling the cloth back, he noticed the thick and milky colored mucus, tossing it in the trash. At least it wasn't blood, and Kevin hadn't shown any nasal issues so it was likely a good sign for Bankotsu.

"Think you could stomach a little food?"

"Maybe. Think you could untie me now?"

"Ugh, I need to talk to the others about that, I'll get you a little something and be right back."

Bankotsu mumbled as the gag was reinserted, strapped in place once more. Then, he was left bound again as Inutaisho went into the great room to see the rest of the group eating.

"Hey guys, Bankotsu's up. He isn't infected yet, and from his sinuses running I'd have to say it looks a lot like a cold."

"You know, I blanked on this but one of our co-workers was sick as all hell a few days ago. He might have gotten the cold from her." Jakotsu offered, their almost certainly deceased co-worker's ailment having been at the very, very back of his mind in spite of everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

"I certainly hope it's a cold, sure beats an airborne strain of whatever's causing all this shit."

"Indeed, though I think it's too early to let him out of his restraints. I say he stays bound for another night, if he's still human in the morning, we can talk about letting him out. Judging by how long Kevin and John lasted from bites, if he was infected through something airborne it could take longer to incubate." Sesshomaru added, glad to hear Bankotsu was alright, though not rushing to let him out all the same.

"It may not be a bad idea. Not that keeping Bankotsu tied up a bit is ever really a bad idea." Jakotsu joked, trying to keep his spirits up.

Inutaisho grabbed a bite to eat, and made a plate for Bankotsu, and walked it back into the room. There, the human looked up at him, tired eyes surveying the dog and questioning whether he could be untied.

"Brought you dinner. Sorry, but it was a unanimous decision, you stay bound tonight. I can let you out for an hour or so and tie you again for the night."

"Fair enough."

Inutaisho unchained the human and let him sit up. Gingerly, he ate the meal Sesshomaru had made, a bowl of reheated chili, some bread and butter, and a glass of ginger ale. The hot chili did lift his spirits a bit, and a couple of aspirin courtesy of Inuyasha helped his head.

There was a TV in the room, which he watched a few minutes of the news on. Truth be told, he soon wished he hadn't, as it was nothing but horror. On screen, the footage had developed into pure carnage live on the screen. Police, various local militias, and the military branches were all being pushed back and overrun by the masses of zombies.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Inuyasha asked, walking into the bedroom, glad to see that Bankotsu seemed capable of eating a bit if nothing else.

"Ugh, alright. My sinuses are starting to run like crazy, and my head still hurts but that's about it for now."

"Cold chills or anything?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful the symptoms were just those of a cold and not the infection.

"A bit."

"Shit, the sinuses may be a good sign, I don't think Kevin had anything like that going before he…shit."

"Yeah." Bankotsu replied, trying to avoid the possibility.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inutaisho was roused from his light daze at the sound of panic. Bankotsu was struggling against his chains, and coughing through the gag. Hoping up, he saw the human's eyes were still normal, and he was pleading with him. Quickly undoing the gag and the cuffs, the dog demon watched the human jump off the bed and sprint into the bathroom.

As the human expelled the contents of his stomach into the toilet, Inutaisho breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed the male was going to be alright. He'd survived the night and seemed to be showing all the signs of a nasty cold or touch of the flu.

Sesshomaru appeared seconds later, H&K in his hand, having heard the commotion. Inutaisho nodded towards the bathroom, and Sesshomaru holstered his weapon, sitting down on the bed with his sire. Feeling his father's hand wrapped round his back, the older dog relaxed his well-controlled emotions a bit and leaned against the older dog's shoulder.

"It would seem he isn't infected after all."

"Yeah, between the sinuses and the vomiting, it definitely seems to corroborate Jakotsu's assertion that it was a cold."

"Well, that's one badly needed boost for morale. If we can go at least one day without digging another grave it would certainly be a good thing."

"Seriously. Well shit, that worry aside, I guess we should get him comfortable as we can and get to clearing this place out. There shouldn't be anyone else on the premise, but with those gates open I still think we should do a full search of the building before we spread our people out any."

"Indeed. I'll go heat up a bowl of soup for him, you get him back in bed."

"The hell are you planning to do to me?" Bankotsu asked, cradling his head in the bathroom doorway. Sesshomaru smirked at that and walked out, heading for the kitchen, while Inutaisho helped the human back into bed.

"Well, you're still among the living, so I think it's safe to say you aren't infected. Sesshomaru's gonna bring you some soup, if you can try and get some down. I'll grab you some cold syrup and some aspirin for that head."

"Yeah, sounds good." Bankotsu laid his head against the pillows, trying to get some sleep.

The two got the human comfortable, then went out into the kitchen. Kouga had started breakfast for the group, which had been assembled by Inuyasha. Sitting down at the kitchen table, they broke the news that Bankotsu had survived the night, much to the group's relief. As everyone ate, Inutaisho pondered a trip into town after they cleared the house completely.

"Alright, so how are we gonna go about clearing the house?" Kouga asked, sitting down with a bowl of oatmeal and some toast.

"Well, it should be clear, but to be safe and seeing as the gate was open for a period of time, I think we need to do a thorough clear, room to room from this area out till we have every inch of this place covered.

We'll make up small teams and each move out in a pattern, overlapping each other to be safe. To start, we have the main area. The actual manor is this wing, which goes back a good bit, and then two wings on either side go back into the property, leaving the courtyard and a few rooms in the middle.

Most of the place is three floors, with a few fourth floor spaces, and a basement level that runs under the property. There's a small garage that goes under this wing, the main garages are back behind the house, along with a couple of storage areas. The rest of the property is pretty much empty, save the fence that runs round most of it, save for some of the wooded sections."

"This is a hell of an estate." Jill responded, while the mansion was massive when they approached it, she hadn't realized how far back the vast house went, nor how expansive the property was.

"Yeah, I got lucky with it to tell you the truth, I bought this whole area up right before the property market exploded up here. Months later the property value exploded up here and the chances of getting a piece of property like this just about dried up."

Inutaisho responded, reaching under the kitchen counter and searching for a series of rolled up papers, which he found and pulled out. Unrolling them on the kitchen counter, it was revealed to the other survivors that the paper was in fact a floor plan drawing for the house, or rather several of them, one for each floor and wing.

"Alright, we'll start from here and clear this wing first. Let's break up into groups of three. Bankotsu's sick so we'll leave him be, Mikhail, Norma, Jakotsu I want you two to stay here and keep watch over this area and the front gate, just in case.

I'll take Shippo and CJ with me. Dad, I want you to take Ginta and Hakkaku, Sesshomaru you take Kouga and Ayame. Carlos, you take Kagome and Sango. Jill, go with Miroku and Tucker and that should do it. With our five teams of three, we'll sweep through the rooms together, make sure we check all the closets, bathrooms, etc. Don't leave any stone unturned so to speak, just in case someone got in and turned on us."

"Alright, let's get going." Jill responded, checking her handgun to see that she had a round chambered. The group mapped out their search zone and began their sweep of the house, all hoping that it would turn out to be a waste of time, rather than another fight with the undead.


End file.
